The Last Page
by MissBMarie
Summary: This is the story of Serenity and Vegeta, two children being led into lives of lies and torment. Trapped by the boundaries of palace walls and steadfast war, they can only rely on one another to survive. They must learn to accept one another and work toge
1. Chapter One: A Stolen Princess

Summery: No matter how selfish, Serenity isn't one to turn away someone screaming inside for help. Stolen from her home, Serenity is married to Prince Vegeta in order to save Vegeta-sei. How will the two minors handle this new lifestyle of lying and torment?

Disclaimer: None of the various characters, settings or other recognizable parts of various animes belong to the author - they belong to their respective copyright holders: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. All rights reserved. English Language Adaptation (c) 1995 by Optimum Productions, licensed by DiC Entertainment, L. P. Released in North America by ADV Films. DragonBall Z is Copy right by Akira Toriyami, English Version by funimation products inc, and FUNI dubbed. Original Japanese Version Dragonball Z Original Author: Akira Toriyami Produced by: TOEI ANIMATION Co. Ltd. Japan All original characters and all stories are, however, copyright of the author. No money is being made from the dissemination of this text, it was written purely for the non-commercial enjoyment of this area of fandom. Suing is pointless, as the author has no money.

Hey mina-san! Listen, I'm really enjoying the idea of this story so far, and I have SO many ideas for it, but I DO NOT want it to last as NEAR as long as In Light and Darkness. That things just kept going and going --….SO any suggestions are welcome, but enjoy this while it lasts, because I'm going to make it very compact, but no where near choppy. Expect lengthy chapters (I'll try not to go over like…8 pages, I promise)

Anywho, enjoy!

**Title: The Last Page**

Chapter One: A Stolen Princess

* * *

Peacocks

Colorful.

Exotic.

Strange.

Original.

And Serenity found them extraordinary.

"Who on Lunaria could ever think up such a remarkable thing!" the princess squealed, taking the pictures in her hands, and holding them to her face as if she concentrated on them enough, they would come to life.

"No one obviously." Reipan, the Princess of Mars snapped. "Considering they come from Earth." Serenity stuck her tongue out at the brooding princess briefly, and then returned to the pictures.

"I knew you'd like them the moment I saw them." Yasmina, Princess of Venus, said in cheerful voice. She sat at Serenity's vanity, brushing her golden tresses carelessly.

"And how did you come about them Mina?" The Princess of Mercury, Amira, asked, briefly glancing up from her compact computer. Amira, or Ami, sat cross-legged on Serenity's bed, leaning back to back with the Princess of Jupiter, Aerlita, or more comfortably, Lita. Mina smiled up at her.

"My brother brought them to me. I guess his highness Prince Endymion almost caused their extinction." She mused.

"And how'd he manage that?" Rei asked, looking up from her nails. Mina giggled, "He was hunting those Duffle Gangers again, and he shot a large amount of them mistakenly." She explained. Serena queered a brow,

"So there aren't that many of them?" she asked. Mina shook her head.

"Nope, a rare breed." Serena nodded, eyes fixated on the pictures. As a few moments of silence passed, the girls mused to themselves. They'd been in Serenity's bedroom all day, forbidden to leave, because of the threats from some alliance across their borders. As an alarm sounded throughout the castle, the girls sighed with relief.

"Guess it's over then?" Rei questioned to Ami. Ami closed her computer, and removed her glasses, sighing with a smile.

"I truly hope so." She said, pulling herself up from her comfortable position and straightening her dress as she stood.

"Well, we won't know unless we take a peek!" Lita said excitedly, wanting nothing more than to get out of the now stuffy bedroom.

As Lita, Rei and Mina pilled up to leave, Ami stared off out the window she opened briefly,

"The day's gone…" she said, eyes fixated on the stars. This caught Serenity's attention, and she turned away from her pictures, setting them down on her vanity as she approached Ami, and the 3 bubbly girls exited her room.

"Yes…" Serenity mused. From the moon, there were never clouds out at night. You could always see the stars, "Hey look at that!" Serenity said, extending her arm to point at the flashing lights of a space ship flying past their atmosphere.

"Wonder who they are…" Ami said, eyes adorning an almost worried look.

* * *

"I will not marry!" The Prince of Vegeta bellowed over the intercom to his father's ship.

"You don't have a choice!" The King Responded, obviously exasperated from what would seem like a never ending battle with his very son. "My reign cannot last forever! You are 15! You should have been married two years ago!" he snapped, hands fisting. His son huffed, casting his eyes away momentarily.

"There is no woman in this universe that can compare to the ideal woman for me." He insisted, "There is no woman who can compare to me or meet my standards!" With that last hollered statement, the King brought his fingers to his temples to massage his head of the headache that had formed. He opened his mouth to retort, but just as he did so, another message came in.

"Hold on son." He said, and then reached down, switching the links to the second call. As a face appeared on the screen, The King's headache only worsened, "Please tell me you have good news Nappa." He said in an annoyed voice. Nappa sighed deeply.

"I'm afraid not your highness. The Moon Queen refuses to make any sort of alliance what-so-ever." He said. The King shook his head in dismay.

"Figures." He spat bitterly under his breath.

"They're territory is important sire," Nappa said, "If we want to secure that, the only way is to take it by force!" he exclaimed. The King shook his head yet again. A long moment of silence passed where the king just sighed with irritation. Eventually, with a lot of thought, Nappa chose to speak, "Sire, Queen Serenity has a daughter." His voice held a heavy hit to them. The King looked up at him doubtfully.

"True, but it would take years to convince her to-". He stopped though, eye's going wide. He went completely silent, lost in his thoughts before an insanely wide grin appeared on his face, "Prepare to apprehend the Moon Princess Nappa. I will join you soon." With that, King Vegeta switched back to his still furious son.

"Are you almost finished?" The prince snapped, "I have training to do." The King just smirked at his selfish remark.

"Son, I propose a deal." He said. The Saiyan Prince's ears perked a little and he stood straight, waiting for his father to continue. "If I can find you a suitable bride, you will agree to marry. Only if she can compare to you though." The young prince smirked widely, evilly.

"Deal." He said confidently. "Good Luck." And with that, he signed off. King Vegeta tuned out the fazing of the monitor as he lost himself in his thoughts. The Lunarian Queen was known for her beauty, her poise, her grace, and most importantly, her power. And word had it that her daughter would be even more of a heavenly queen that she was. Who else better to marry his son that perfection in itself?

His brain reeling with excitement, he hopped into a space pod, heading for Nappa's tiny ship that was a branch off the King's. It took seconds for him to arrive and near milliseconds to plan the capture of the princess. No, the could never defeat the Queen, but they could bruise her. And if they could force the Princess to marry his son, not only would an alliance be forced, but the King would finally have married off that boy of his.

From their ship, they could not only see Lunaria, but they could see the Moon Palace itself.

"Ready men?" King Vegeta called out to his Saiyan Senshi. They cheered in response.

"We'll distract the Lunarian Senshi," Nappa said, "Which leaves you to get the girl." The King Smirked. No, just busting in and making a commotion wasn't quite their style, but they didn't have time to plan for a sneak attack or secretly steal her. He wanted to get her now and get out; the sooner the better. It was a 13 month trip back home again.

The King had to admit, Nappa could really put on a show. He stomped around, blowing up anything that moved, which in all the chaos, was a lot. Though the Queen was nowhere to be seen, the princess's chi was easy to detect, mainly because her Senshi had transformed with her right there. It would lead him right to her. What fools. With all but one of the Lunarian Senshi distracted, King Vegeta headed off. The last one was still with the princess.

The King flew through the collapsing walls. The palace was just as he imagined: Beautiful. Just around the corner, the princess's Senshi was waiting, and most likely, praying that her friends were holding the Saiyans off. Well, they were; all but one.

The King circled the corner, smiling cunningly at the Senshi in blue. The young girl took a stance, arms raised, not in her defense, but for her princess's.

"Don't come any closer!" she warned. The king said nothing, just kept walking toward them at a steady pace. Sailor Mercury began to sweat, knowing good and well she couldn't defeat him. "I'm warning you!" She threatened again.

"Ami-chan? What's happening?" Serenity called from inside her room. The King looked at the wall, and then smirked. He held his hand to the side, blasting a whole through the marble of the walls, and heading inside the princess's room.

"Serenity!" Mercury screeched, as she tried to pry the door open, and when that failed, headed for the whole the Saiyan King had created. From inside Serenity's room though, the King was already successful.

"Ami?" Serenity said again. "Where are you?" Smoke had risen from the blast the Saiyan King had made. It brunt at the princess's eyes, and she rubbed them of their irritation.

"She's not coming." Serenity screamed, turning swiftly to look at the man, but he reached out, taking grasp of her neck, thumb in her goiter, which soon rendered her unconscious, "And you're leaving with me." And with that, he tossed the princess over his shoulder.

"Put her down!" Mercury screamed as she dug out of the rubble and smoke, and held up her hands. "Mercury Aqua-", but her voice was cut off as the king attacked her with a swift kick, sending the Mercurian heiress into a wall, out cold. The King smirked, staring down at the girl hanging over his shoulder. She was 13, he believed. She'd be 14 by the time they arrived on Planet Vegeta. It was perfect.

The King Returned to the space ship, just as his soldiers were arriving.

"Good, you're ready," Nappa noted, "because we can't hold them off any longer." The King nodded and they took off for his mother ship. In her uncomfortable sleep, the princess wept.

**End**

* * *

You're thoughts?


	2. Chapter Two: A Final Wish

**Chapter Two: A Final Wish**

* * *

"And they can control people with the symbol on their foreheads?"

'No'

"So Lunarians have the ability of mind control?"

'No'

"They can bring the dead back to the living world?"

'No! No we don't! Moron!' Serenity's mind screamed at the Saiyan voices ringing in her ears. She had been fighting to stay asleep for a long time now, but consciousness wanted to reclaim her, and she was finding it hard to fight with all the noise around her.

She was afraid to wake up. She was afraid to open her eyes. She didn't want to know if that awful dream she just had was real, though the answer was fairly obvious. She fidgeted uncomfortably as her eyes fought their way open. The lights stung, and she retorted, blinking fiercely as she raised her hands to block out the light, but finding she couldn't. She moaned unwillingly, for it had been building up in her throat for hours now. She bit down her on bottom lip, as her eyes adjusted, and focused on the two men before her.

She sucked in a sharp breath, breaking down her situation. It wasn't good. A green aura surrounded her, most likely to contain her. She was on what looked like to be a table, and her hands were tied tightly behind her. She turned her eyes back to the men, frowning deeply.

"What do you want with me?" She screeched, glaring as hard as she could at them, for if she didn't, she might have cried. The men just smirked. One stepped closer, smiling smugly. She recognized him, the man who she'd seen right before she blacked out. A Saiyan, no doubt. He didn't answer, but gestured to the tall balding man behind him,

"Nappa, take the barrier down." He said. Nappa went wide-eyed for a moment,

"But Sire what if she uses her mind control on us?" He said, panicked. The King snapped his head in Nappa's direction, giving him a cold hard glare. Nappa then nodded frantically. He approached the control on the table and typed in something. The glowing green light lowered, and nice cool air enveloped Serenity. It was comforting.

"So you really are the latest descendent of the goddess Selene?" The King said, though it was much more of a statement than a question. Serenity said nothing, but stared blankly, the fear obvious in her eyes. "Tell me though princess," he said again, "What powers do you posses?" Serenity adverted her eyes to the floor, still silent. Her lips pursed together, before she let out a shattering breath,

"My mother will come for me." She snapped, "My Senshi will destroy the entire Saiyan race if it means getting me back. And if you kill me, they'll make sure that not one of you is left standing." Her brave statement earned her a hard slap to the face. Serenity's upper body fell to the side. Her cheek throbbed in pain, but she fought to hold herself up, knowing that if he struck her down, it was over with for her.

"I highly doubt that." The King said, the back of his hand still held up threateningly. Serenity nearly winced at the thought. They were strong. Much stronger than her, but for her own sake, hopefully not stronger than her Senshi.

Hours upon hours passed, and Serenity lay on an empty stomach. They had condemned her to an awful room. Three of the four walls surrounding walls were solid silver steel, along with the floor, ceiling, and that thing she'd call a bed. She was given a blanket and pillow, both heavenly white, just like the force field that made up the fourth wall. It seemed like it was made of energy itself. It flowed around like water in a bowl, but if she were to touch it, it was send an electrical surge through her entire body.

Serenity sighed, still sucking lightly on the burnt finger she had used when she first decided she needed to touch the barrier. She cursed at herself,

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." The flesh on her finger was still warm, and tender. How would she possibly survive here? She didn't have any sort of strength or power she could speak of. For once, she actually wished Sailor Mars were here to yell at her. At least she wouldn't be so alone.

She knew that if she were going to be saved, the soonest she could dream of would be in 13 months. The Senshi could never track down the Saiyan ship, but they could meet it on Planet Vegeta.

Even then, The Saiyan technology was much more advanced then Lunarian. She'd arrive on Vegeta much sooner than any of her Senshi would, if she lived that long.

She'd had heard men talking about training, and sparring. The words weren't foreign to Serenity, but she didn't quite understand them either. Harukowan, or more comfortably, Haruka, and Lita were the two she heard that from most often. It was some Senshi thing. The others had to go through it as well. So Serenity knew if the Saiyans were doing it, it couldn't be a good thing for her or her friends.

Serenity held her breath as the echoing of footsteps caught her ear. She gnawed on her bottom lip, so hard the skin began to peal. Behind the whiteness of the barrier, a shadow formed.

Nappa disabled the barrier, and stared down at her with a scowl,

"Give me your wrists." He said. Serena sighed, holding out her arms as he clamped the familiar cuffs on her already bruised wrists. Tears pricked her eyes as he pushed her forward, hurrying the weak princess along. "You've caused quite a commotion princess." The oversized Saiyan mused. "Such a weak little thing. Amazing that the king would think you're worth anything more than amusement." He finished, his hand patting her rear end. Serenity gulped, whining softly and attempting to pull away. Nappa laughed at this, "Come on princess, what's wrong?" he mocked,

"You're unruly behavior." The King's voice echoed through the halls commandingly. Serenity peered up, a bit shocked at what she saw. In that moment, the brutal, heartless king looked very humble. His dashing appearance made for a look of a superhero. Serenity knew better than to think this man would ever carry a heroic trait, but even knowing that, her eyes held firm on him, taking in that natural supremacy that loomed in the air around him.

"Sire," Nappa choked, eyes darting around as she searched for an excuse.

"Release her Nappa." The king snapped, and took Serenity's freed hands from his grasp. "Nappa, you will not be alone with the princess throughout the whole trip, is that understood?" He asked, that conquering tone obvious in his voice.

"Of coarse your majesty." Nappa whispered, almost cowering back as the King dragged Serenity away. Serenity said nothing, lips pursed tightly as he slowly yanked her along. What could she possibly do? Finally, their journey ended at a pair of tall steel doors.

"I've come to the conclusion that you're harmless." He said, turning to face her. His eyes examined her slowly, 'As if that needs analyzing.' His mind added, though he held his tongue, and quickly continued, "So you will stay here during our trip. You will attend every meal, everyday." He paused as he reached forward to open the door, "Enjoy this princess." And he pushed her inside, the door closing behind her. Serenity stumbled, falling on her knees and open palms.

Below her was a soft red carpet, and on the carpet a very comfortable looking bed. Serenity would discover the bathroom, closet and vanity later, because for now the princess slept gratefully in the Saiyan bed.

* * *

"Luna? Luna! Where are you?" The Queen's enraged voice made her attendants shiver. The dark-haired beauty came stumbling into the room, panting heavily.

"Highness." She acknowledged. The Queen sneered,

"Where is my daughter?" she demanded. Luna gulped, swallowing hard in her throat.

"The Inner Senshi have already gone after her. We've summoned the Outer Senshi from their planets," she paused before what she said next, "All Three." The Queen looked at her, eyes wide for a moment before she sighed heavily.

"Somehow," The Queen began, "I don't believe you're referring to Sailor Pluto are you?" the strong queen mused, resting her head in her palm to massage her temples. Luna let out the breath she had been holding for far too long.

"As usual, Sailor Pluto could not be contacted." She said, "But Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Sailor Saturn." She waited a moment before continuing, giving The Queen time to take in the name she had produced for her, "are on their way." The Queen groaned, biting down on her lower lip nervously. She sprung to her feet, leaning down to Luna's bowed level as Luna's violet eyes stared up at her.

"Do not let any word of Saturn's awakening get out." She said, in a threatening hushed voice. Luna nodded, not daring to gulp for she knew The Queen would hear it. The Queen sat back again, eyeing anyone who dared look at her with question. "How long will it take to reach them?" The Queen asked. Luna looked at the floor sadly.

"Highness, our technology just isn't as advanced as their," she choked, "We'd been lucky if we could even track their ship." The Queen sighed once more. Again, she buried her head in her palm, her laugh lines forming a deep cringe on her delicate face.

"You are dismissed." The Queen said coldly. Luna hesitated, "Leave!" the queen bellowed. Luna scurried out, fighting to prevent the oncoming tears for her queen.

* * *

"I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII." The numbers left Serenity's lips as she marked down the 13th month. She really couldn't believe it. Today, she would finally be landing on Planet Vegeta. She was thrilled.

13 months go; no one would have guessed that Serenity Hikari Tsuki would be thrilled to be among the Saiyans, on their own turf. The transformation hadn't taken long. Serenity's time listening to the King throughout every meal left her fantasized. Saiyans were amazing. A phenomenal species.

Colorful.

Exotic.

Strange.

Original.

Serenity found them extraordinary; and she loved them for it.

No, she couldn't say she could stand watching King Vegeta fall into a serious spar, but she also couldn't deny that they gave a beautiful performance. Much more thrilling than a ballet.

The King had been impressed with her interest in their race, though disappointed when she had declined his offer to train her. Nappa said she was crazy for turning down such a royal honor, but Serenity could never bring herself to do the things they do. As much as Serenity wanted to be able to accomplish the things they have, her born nature wouldn't allow that kind of violence to thrill her system. She just couldn't handle brutality like that.

Though she didn't fail to mention that Rei, Haruka and Lita, maybe even Mina, would be interested and very worthy of his offer. He never responded. The thoughts of her friends gave her a homesick feeling in her throat, though she pushing in aside. She couldn't wait to be on Planet Vegeta.

Serenity sighed heavily, slipping out of her over-sized Saiyan Pajamas and into her customary Lunarian dress. The Princess strode down the hall, smiling at all her Saiyan friends, weather they smiled, smirked or sneered, she accepted all as their own individual greeting. They were all so different-nothing like the people at her home-so bland and boring.

Suddenly, an inorganic piercing scream reached Serenity's ears a high rate. The ship shook violently, sending the blonde into the wall. She covered her ears, mind racing. She concluded the scream must have been a leak in one of the tanks.

The red alarm lights flickered brightly as the siren blew from the roofs. Serenity stumbled to her feet. As she wobbled along, hands over her ears as she fought against the shaking, she stayed firmly against the wall. Shadows of angry icers passed her, not taking any note to her low ki signature. She crept past them, and then made a sprint for the control room. The electronic door slid open, proving what she had feared.

The entire room was in ruins, and right ahead, Nappa was holding an icer back from plunging a sharp crystal into him. Serenity shrieked, plowing her way through the rubble.

"I can do this." She told herself. Clamping her fingers to her thumb, the Lunarian princess formed a small disc in her hand, and with all her might, tossed it out in the air. The icer sensed the small attack, and easily dodged it, though it forced him to release Nappa.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you little lady." The icer seethed, gritting his teeth together in a smirk. Serenity frowned, raising her arm into the air as the disc circled round and came back, striking him unconscious. She sighed with relief as the disc returned to her grasp, and depleted.

She held a hand to her breast, hoping in would somehow calm her heartbeat. With a slight stumble, she made her way over to Nappa, but he was already scampering across the room. Serenity's gaze followed him around the central controls, and very slowly, she stepped to stand over him.

Silence filled her ears. She thought she gasped, but she wasn't certain. Her heart beat so heavy, she could feel it in her throat. She dropped to her knees at the King's side, hands looming over his body, for she feared touching him.

"Highness." She breathed, tears forming in her eyes. He stirred a bit, furrowing his brows together, before slowly looking up at her.

"Serenity." He managed. He laughed a little, ignoring her pleas for him to save his strength. "Figured this would happen now." He smiled at the irony, reaching up to place a hand over the hole in his abdomen. Serenity bit down on her lip, tears pouring down her fully flushed cheeks.

"Sire, you can't die now." She pleaded, her tiny hands gripping his arm nervously. "The alliance." She blurted, "And your son. There's so much still to be done." The King scoffed at her angrily as he struggled for life.

"My son." He spat, "God Help the nation left in his rebellious hands." Again, the King inhaled sharply. Around her, Serenity heard the survivors running around frantically, trying to preserve the ship.

"We can make it, but we're cutting it close." Someone called. Their words were deaf to Serenity's ears though.

"I wish he would have just listened to me, and not that Icer!" The King seethed. Serenity sighed, knowing of what he spoke of. The King talked about his son often; so often Serenity felt like she knew him. He was so proud of him, in a way that sometimes made Serenity jealous of the prince. That Icer though, Freeza, had not only taken it upon himself to declare he would one day rule Planet Vegeta, but he had also corrupted the young prince's mind quite early on.

The King was hardly ever around, just like his father before him; he just never expected to be replaced. While The King was gone, Freeza was there; and in no time, he had the young prince working for him and doing his bidding. So many times Prince Vegeta disobeyed his father and following Freeza's orders. Serenity had to wonder why. King Vegeta, though not outwardly, was a well-rounded, noble and, for the most part, honest man. She had come to think of him as her own father.

That was when and idea stuck her.

"Highness." She slurred, "Do you believe your son would fulfill your last dying wish?" She asked, and though her voice was desperate, there was a hint of trickery. The King stared at her blankly for a moment, surprised by this, but intrigued. Too much time around Saiyans he supposed. The thought made him smirk. He nodded solemnly, so she continued. "For the sake of your alliance and for a future for Planet Vegeta, I will consent to marrying your son." She said, hands still gripping tightly to his arm.

For several moments, the King was silent. Yes, this was what he wanted from the start, but after all this time with the Moon Princess, he never really expected it to happen. A smirk tugged at his bleeding lips.

"Serenity." He began. "Are you sure about this?" Tears were pouring down the princess's face as she leaned over, pressing her forehead to his hand for a moment, before looking back up, and nodded, unable to answer verbally at the moment. He sighed; the smirk no longer on his face as a look of regret took over his features. "Then as my last dying wish." He began, mocking her tone of voice, "Will you marry and stand by my son?" he asked. Serenity couldn't contain her tears. Deep in her heart, she didn't want to, but being who she was, she could not turn her back on him.

She nodded, murmuring her acceptation. The King smiled softly, or as best he could. "Take care of him Serenity, there's more there than what meets the eye."

Many moments would pass as their ship reached Planet Vegeta. About half way there, the King passed away in Serenity's arms after a brief discussion about something the King seemed fascinated by: The strange earthly importance of tea.

**End**

* * *

Wow, I was really disappointed by the amount of reviews on the first chapter. I'm actually reconsidering this fic, but since I like the idea so much, I'm going to continue with it and hope this chapter will attract more attention. Besides, I did get a few, not to mention a really nice one from 'Jay'

LoL. And out goes a special thanks to him! Thank you Jay!

=P

**ALSO**: for the sake on yours and my own sanity, I fixed the Adam's apple issue!


	3. Chapter Three: The Fate of a Lilac

Well, the reviews seemed to have gotten a little better-thank god. So here's the next chapter. I've been working on a number of projects lately, Including ones that are already posted (Sugar Suicide, Light In Darkness, Love in Letters of War) But I have also got some new things I simply can't wait to post!

Any who, enjoy!

**Chapter Three: The Fate of a Lilac**

* * *

Serenity just couldn't bring herself to smile as they docked on Vegeta-sei. They were right inside the palace, which was dimly lit, giving the cobblestone grey walls an ominous glow. Reporters, Diplomats, Senshi and Attendants surrounded the ship, which was rapidly beginning to crumble.

"We are lucky to have made it home…" Radditz's voice whispered quietly behind her. Serenity snuck a peep at the older boy, whose face was beginning to lower.

Herself, Radditz, Nappa and a few other men were the last to depart of the spacecraft. They were the ones volunteering to carry King Vegeta's rather stingy sarcophagus.

Serenity's hands folded in front of her, her dress gone victim to her clutch. Her eyes transfixed on the silly decorations she'd placed on the coffin in attempt to make it look commendable of his highness.

Her attempts were in vein though.

She watched as a lilac fell from the coffin, and then floated softly to the ground only to be trampled under a Sayian's foot as she passed it. That lilac was so easily crushed when at the mercy of these men. They didn't even take any note to it.

Terror welled in Serenity's stomach, and her eyes fell half lidded as she fought back tears. Would she suffer the same fate as that lilac? Only time could tell, but they were short on that, for in the noisy crowd, one voice belted over everyone.

"Move aside! Move aside!" It demanded in an almost pleading tone. People were roughly shoved to and fro until a young boy forced his way through the crowd. He stumbled once he'd made it onto the deck, but easily caught his footing once more as he halted in front of the coffin. His panting ceased as his eyes fixated on the wooden box, covered in lilacs. "Father…" he stammered.

The boy would only be a bit taller than Serenity, though it would seem more so with his gravity defying hair; just like his fathers. He had a slender waist, and was very shapely compared to any other Saiyan. Unlike his father, his frame was lean. If you didn't compare him to all the people around him, you wouldn't realize he was short-which was quite strange to Serenity's eyes.

He had a sculpted body, young and vibrant with life; which reflected in glowing tanned skin. Under his second skin spandex suit and customary chest armor were perfectly chiseled muscles. His hands caught her attention though. They were shapely, his fingers not very long, but nails well groomed; though his knuckles were horribly callused. She took another glance at his face, now raw with disbelief.

It was hard to believe that another fist had ever come in contact with that perfect skin or those high cheek bones.

"What's happened Nappa?" The Prince's growl woke Serenity from her thoughts. The giant of a man next to her shuffled a bit under the prince's gaze. Serenity had no doubt the depths of those ebony eyes were nothing but emptiness; as if they looked right past you. He had dead eyes.

That scared Serenity.

"The Icers," Nappa seemed to have spit out his answer hastily, and he stammered a moment before he gathered up the rest of his thoughts, "They attacked us Sire. Your father was struck in the abdomen." He took a breath, glancing at the floor shamefully, "We didn't have the resources to save him." Serenity watched as they boy's blank eyes stirred with unreadable thoughts, before he snarled, gritting his teeth.

"Icers…" The name slid over his teeth, his tongue flicking over what seemed to be _fangs_.

Did he have fangs? Or was Serenity's mind playing tricks on her?

"If I may sire," Nappa began again. The prince's eyes shot up accusingly, already not pleased with whatever Nappa had to say, but after a quiet gulp, the balding Saiyan continued. "Your father, as his last dying wish" He began. Serenity could have kicked Nappa there and then. Did he have to make it so dramatic? Yet, despite Serenity's silent curses, Nappa continued. "He wanted only for you to accept the hand of the bride he'd chosen for you, Prince" The Prince's brows furrowed, and he twitched a bit, as if processing the words.

"Bride" The handsome boy repeated, his shoulders sturdy but his knees stiff. Nappa nodded solemnly. Serenity's gasp echoed through the dark room as Nappa's large hand snagged her forearm, and shoved her before the Prince's hardening glare.

"She's the Lunarian Princess." Nappa announced. A series of whispers rose through the crowds of people as Nappa continued, "Descendant of the Goddess Selene, and daughter to the Lunarian Queen Selenity" Again Serenity wanted to simply kick Nappa. Why was it so important that he state her ancestors?

Serenity knew the answer to that though. All through her life, people expected more out of her because she was, after all, the descendant of a Goddess. And her mother was the most powerful Queen in the known Cosmos. Everyone in the Universe just expected Serenity to be even greater. Some even predicted that she'd one day be the most powerful living being. That was a laugh.

Still, her title remained, and forever would be that she was the heir to many great women. She felt guilty everyday, for she knew how horribly she'd be letting them down. As a matter of fact, she was _already_ disappointing them now wasn't she? Serenity's gaze fell to the floor with shame.

"The marriage will provide an alliance between the Lunaria and Vegeta." Nappa continued on once more, "We'll be granted the protection of the Silver Council and be allowed to establish territory in their region." By the displeased look on the prince's face, Nappa could not only tell that he wasn't impressed with his words, but that he also knew that Nappa was merely repeating what the King had told him; because Nappa wasn't one to know too much about anything really. He was a stupid man, to be blunt.

The Prince glared down at the girl, but her gaze was cast to the floor. She was Lunarian all right. The two strange ondago's of blonde hair were proof enough, but the Lunarian symbol on her forehead gave her away. It was glowing softly, revealing her discomfort.

"And she's agreed to this?" The prince asked with eyes still focused on her bowed head. The tone in his voice was sassy with disbelief. Nappa nodded quickly,

"Yes sire. She agreed to it in the time of your father's death." He said. The prince huffed again, arms crossed.

"And how did she wind up on the ship?" he inquired, his voice becoming a little more challenging. Serenity wasn't sure what upset her more: The tone in his voice or the fact that they were discussing her with her being right there and perfectly able to answer these questions. Nappa answered though, none-the-less.

"We captured her sire." He confirmed. Another huff from the prince left the air thick with an uncomfortable silence. Many moments passed, with the Prince staring down at Serenity, and all other eyes tossing between the two young royals.

Finally, it was broken, but Serenity would have preferred the silence if she'd have known the prince would roughly yank her chin up. His sturdy hand gripped her jaw as he forced her to look at him. Serenity wasn't sure if she'd gasped or not, but the smirk on his face gave her the idea she must have.

She couldn't have helped it though, for the moment she looked into those obsidian orbs one dared to call eyes, she realized that the emptiness she was so certain looked right past you, instead look straight into your soul.

They were like a penetrating abyss. The depths of their darkness seemed to last forever; but it was hard to search for a soul in those eyes because the moment you looked into them you'd fall victim to the prince's own gaze, as he depicted and ripped your soul to his delight.

"So my father captured you, took you away from your home and everyone you love, yet in the wake of his death, You" he sneered, leaning in closer as he held her face tightly, "because of your _pure and loving heart_, are going to do what you can to help the fallen demon's kingdom." He mocked, raising the other arm to signify his people around him as he taunted Serenity. "Right?" he inquired. Then he roughly nudged her face to the side with his thumb as he released her, crossing his arms with distaste once more.

Those Saiyans who hadn't been on the ship during the trip home laughed along with the prince. Serenity gaped at him, mouth open wide in shock. He honestly thought that of her? That she'd just sacrifice her life because she wants to play 'Miss High-and-Mighty-Angel-of-Good.' How dare he judge her so!

"His Highness was a good man!" Serenity screeched, standing straight. Her heels clicked through the silenced room as she approached the Prince, staring at him face to face; she made a point to mask her eyes though, for if she dared look into his, chances were she'd cave under his overpowering glare.

The room seemed to fall to a dead quiet as everyone waited for her to continue on. Behind her, she could sense Nappa's and Radditz's alarm. She could almost hear them scolding her for doing such a foolish thing. Standing up to the Prince was something even King Vegeta could barely do at times. "He was a man of honor and integrity." She announced. She wasn't sure if she was trying to stand up to the prince or trying to convince him of the things about his father she knew oh-too-well. "He cared about his people," she continued on, "And his kingdom. He cared about its fate," She had managed to look out at all those that surrounded them.

If there was one thing Serenity hated, it was speaking in front of people. She got nervous and would normally begin to stutter and jibber-jabber. But when under the accusing glare of a Saiyan, Serenity found no room for mistakes. "And he cared about you." She said, turning to look at the prince. Again, she avoided direct eye contact. Which was probably good thing, for the prince was growling low in his throat, and his jaw was clenched with annoyance. "That is why I do this." She said, now much quieter so only the prince and those standing nearby could hear.

She felt proud of her words and of herself for being so straight forward. She hadn't backed down or whimpered at all in this boy's presence. For a moment, she felt as though she could survive through anything now that she'd accomplished this.

"Well aren't you proud." The prince's voice mocked. Serenity's eyes darted up to gape at him, but he'd turned away to face his people; though more specifically his attendants. "My father's funeral shall be held immediately." He announced, arms still crossed as he shifted his weight to the other leg. "And I shall honor my father's last wishes." He turned to peer down at Serenity over his shoulder, "There shall be a wedding at dawn." And with those final words, be beckoned the men carrying his father's casket to follow him as his attendants scurried after.

Serenity's eyes must have been as wide as saucers. She stared at the prince's retreating back as he began to disappear down the hall. He must have sensed her eyes on him, for he spun on his heel to glare back at her. Serenity unconsciously took a step back, pursing her lips together as she fought back tears. The Prince furrowed his brows, then sneered as he turned away, disappearing down the corridor.

Serenity wasn't certain how long she must have stood their; eyes tearing and mouth open wide. But eventually, Radditz came a fetched her. He'd said that he'd escort her to the funeral chamber. They wouldn't get to witness the burial most likely, or so Radditz said. That would be the prince's decision.

The young man led her down the dark halls, which were draped with deep navy blue curtains that covered what would be most of the large windows. Dark mauve and azure flowers dangled loosely over the sides of the window panel. Between the windows were ornaments most likely for lighting at night.

Night

It would be approaching at any moment now. Serenity peered though a window and sighed with relief. There _was_ a moon. At least there would be one thing she could depend on. The comfort of the moon was something she'd always looked to for strength; that, and the beauty of Earth.

After much travel, Serenity realized she had no idea where they were. Each and every corridor looked exactly the same as the last! It was so boring and tasteless; much too murky and gloomy. Serenity found herself clinging to Radditz's arm. He only laughed at her when she insisted the palace was far too scary for her liking.

"You'll get use to it," he had said, "Darkness grows on you." His words repeated in her mind. But how could anyone just become accustomed to such a thing? This place, these walls, even the air was crowded with misery itself. How could you not simply drink in the poison of this atmosphere when it was being force fed because you dare trend in its territory?

Yet, from this moment on, she was captive to this hell whole. She'd live and die here.

Radditz's words finally made sense to her. Of coarse you got use to the darkness; its poisons pollute you and though your body eventually becomes immune, it feeds to poison to you still, until the point of where you practically part of the poison; the darkness.

This was what reeled through the princess's mind as delegates and diplomats rose to speak and honor the fallen Saiyan King. Serenity had tuned them out; for they all spoke of his highness's pride, his power, and his victories. No one spoke of the good he did, his heart, or his sorrow. No really cared. No one spoke the bitter truth.

She knew no one would dare mention the people he'd spared, or nations he'd saved. They wouldn't mention his worry and love he felt for his son. His passion for reading and for literature no one would praise. She also knew that this was because they respected him enough not to disgrace him like that. Saiyans just don't do those kinds of things – or so they say.

But they could have at least been honest.

For the first time, Serenity's heart was pleading for them to confess his sins and regrets; for someone to speak of his wrong doings at least. Maybe they felt that would be disgracing him as well?

Serenity didn't know, but even as it pulled at her heart's strings, she held her tongue.

For his Highness's honor, she'd betray her own heart.

The ceremony came and went. Serenity had seen all sorts of race's she'd never even known were in existence. It was during this time that she'd realized how sheltered she'd been on the moon. The only people she'd really been exposed to were those of high class.

But here, there were all sorts of creatures; No, monsters really. They were all different; some lanky, some chubby, some short, some tall; Tentacles and horns, scales and fur, gills, beaks, feelers, paws, fins – the whole nine yards.

To be honest, Serenity only recognized one species. They were calls Galiea's, from Geia. They were very tall, due to generics. Their skin was a light blue, almost translucent. Their noses were close to their faces, and their tiny lips were barely visible. Their eyes though, were sucked deep into the crevasses of their skull. There were a species Serenity would never forget. They'd been banned from Lunaria because of their involvement in some illegal weapon involvement.

Serenity's eyes cast around the room. There was no doubt in her mind that everyone else was no better. So this was the life she was condemned to? She caught herself sneering and quickly hid her eyes under the safety of her bangs. 'Oh Selene, please have not let anyone seen that.' She sat there in the pews beside Radditz, quietly drowning in a puddle of guilt.

As the ceremony came to a close, and people began to leave, Serenity found herself hiding in a corner. In her entire life, she'd never felt so out of place. No one wanted anything do to with her, and those that did acknowledge her would glare. She did find comfort at Nappa's side, but eventually, both he and Radditz were sent back to their posts.

"Go if you must." The guff voice woke her from her thoughts. Just the sound of the Prince's voice made her shutter uncomfortably. She inadvertently hugged her body, the goose bumps on her arms came to life and as she turned, yet she dared not cast her eyes to his. Instead, she noticed his gesture outside. Her blue eyes cast to the dark sky first, then over the tombstones.

It was the royal graveyard.

With her interest perked, Serenity moved past him in a fluent motion. The cold air of Planet Vegeta forced her to hug herself tighter as she approached the newest grave. She took a quick look around, noticing that one had already been prepared for when Prince Vegeta, her soon to be husband, would pass on. On the surrounding metal fencing lay another tombstone, which appeared freshly carved.

"Mine?" Serenity questioned, though to herself, for who else was around?

The fate of the lilac reflected itself in her mind, and soon after Radditz's words; Now this tombstone? Serenity fell to her knees before the King's grave. She could never allow such darkness to consume her. No matter what happened, she couldn't allow it. From here on out, she was alone in this.

Her heart stopped as an image of the prince's hateful glare reminded her of what she'd forever be promised to.

"For his highness…" she whispered softly. For a moment, she made a silent prayer to the King, "May Selene protect you." She said.

From the entryway, the Prince watched her unknowing form as she clasped her hands over her reddened eyes and wept.

"Father…" he sneered, "You've cursed us both…damn you…"

* * *

Well, what do you think? Kinda...harsh, but I wont let you down I promise


	4. Chapter Four: In Your Eyes

"Knock, Knock!" A voice called after a gentle rapping on her door. '_No, go away_' her mind pleaded, but she knew he wouldn't give up, for he knew full and well she was in there.

"Come in." She called out, almost in a groan, though she made a point to reveal the irritation in her voice. The door opened only a bit as Radditz poked his head in, eyes searching the room until they landed on the princess herself, hair done up in its normal style, though with curls, bows and ribbons, and clad in a robe.

He rolled his eyes at her laziness as she rolled over on the oversized bed she'd stayed in – not slept – the previous night.

"I've brought you something." He said, trying, but failing to hide the devilish glint in his eyes. Serenity's lips twitched, as she lifted her head, overly wide eyes staring at him with wonder. He smirked cunningly in a Saiyan fashion as he pulled out from behind him a dress that was defiantly not in the few Serenity was given to choose from.

She didn't recall him being there an hour ago when she'd been sulking about their poor selection of wedding dresses, but that didn't matter now. Serenity leaped from the bed, to the doorway where Radditz held up the dress for her to view. He grinned with pride when he saw her gleeful reaction.

The dress was a thin white material that flowed down to leave a train on the floor. Amethyst beads thinned the waist line, and for a moment, Serenity wondered if she was slim enough to fit properly into it.

"Well try it on!" Radditz yelped, as if reading her mind. He let the dress fall into her hands, and then turned around to face the open door. Serenity stared at his back for a moment, smiling softly.

When she'd first met the rowdy warrior, he'd been anything but pleasant to her. If truth be told, Serenity wouldn't argue that he almost certainly hated her. He teased her constantly, called her names, and bullied her really. Then one day, Serenity had found out something about the upstart: he couldn't read.

The King hadn't known it yet, but they both knew that when he found out, Radditz would be kicked out of the elite team. Serenity, soon after finding out, offered to teach him what she knew of the Saiyan language. It wasn't much, but enough to get him by. He'd been stubborn at first, but gradually, Serenity's patience with him paid off.

Serenity considered Radditz a friend; a good friend. And though he'd by know means say it, she was certain he felt the same way.

Another soft smile and she dropped her robe and ducked her head into the tent of the dress. The material slid softly over her curves, and her arms slid into the thin straps that were lined with lilacs.

To Serenity, that was a little more than irony.

The lilacs covered only the straps and lining of the top her bosoms, but when Serenity's hand-maids had been fixing her hair, they'd decorated it with soft white and lilac beads and ribbons.

"You can turn around now." She mentioned to the warrior, who was slightly stiff, knowing full of well the beautiful princess had been wearing nothing but undergarments right behind him. He turned hesitantly, only to find Serenity admiring herself in the mirror. He grinned, pleased with her appearance as well. Serenity had fetched her shoes, but as she stared into the mirror, she felt like something was missing.

Radditz was really on a roll today, for the wild haired warrior picked up some velvety white ribbons from her vanity and asked for her hands, "I have an idea." He said. She queered a brow, but did as he requested. He centered the ribbon from her middle finger, crossed over her palm twice, then proceeded to cross the two strands until he met her forearm, where he tied a bow. He then did the same thing with the other arm.

Serenity stared at his work, quite impressed. "You know Radditz," she began with a smile as she spun around once, still watching herself in the mirror, "Your very creative. That could amount to some real talent-"

"Princess" Radditz abruptly cut her off by addressing her. Serenity sighed, casting him sad cerulean eyes, but she smiled, understanding. "I am a warrior." He said simply, and with that, turned to the door. "Nappa is going to come for you soon. It won't be much longer now." The stony look on his face only reflected her own before he left.

In a matter of moment, she'd be '_Queen Serenity of Planet Vegeta_'

* * *

"Ami, how you doing down there?" The brunette called, leaning as far over the railing as she could to peer down at the blue-haired beauty, hard at work.

"It's coming along." She confirmed, not bothering to roll out from under the motherboard of the ship's main computer. Lita nodded in approval, though Ami couldn't see it. The brunette ran back town the corridor from where she came, returning to her own work.

Haruka smiled as Lita approached her, tossing her back her tools. "We're almost done here." The Wind Warrior stated, holding a piece of the hull back in place. The Inner Senshi had been forced to stop on a small planet called Yadrat after being attacked in space by a group of Icers. They sent out a distress signal, getting an answer from both this small planet and the Outer Senshi, who had caught up to them after heading into space not but a few months ago.

It had taken longer for the Outer Senshi to arrive on the moon that it did for them to meet up with the Inner Senshi. Of coarse, Haruka's sense of space and Michiru's mirror had made it a lot easier for them to find their way. Though they did have a directory of this realm of space, none of the Senshi had actually been in it before. They'd never had a reason to be.

By the looks of things, it'd only be a day or two more before they headed out into space once again, and hopefully, it would only take a month's time to reach Planet Vegeta.

There was no news of weather Serenity was still alive, or weather she'd even made it to the planet yet. Queen Serenity did have her connections, but not many ventured to that sector of space. So far, no word had passed through on the Princess's condition. The Senshi knew she was alive though. They could just feel it.

"We got the gas tanks filled up." Minako chimed as she entered the hall. Rei followed close behind, though obviously not as chipper, and certainly not pleased. Lita couldn't help but burst out laughing as Rei whipped some of the spilt oil from her brow. A few Yadrat's scurried about, putting some finishing touches on the repairs.

"What happened to you?" Haruka asked the fuming priestess after finally looking up. Rei only huffed at her, shooting Mina a glare of death before stomping off, mumbling this or that about a shower. Haruka stared after the priestess, shaking her head while Mina and Lita laughed softly.

"I've drawn up the cost of all this." Michiru announced, gaining the other Senshi's attention. She was followed by a few more Yadrat's, who were waiting patiently for their payment. She tossed Haruka her calculator, crossing her arms as she waited for her lover's reaction. Haruka held the device up to the light, eyes going wide at what she saw.

"You're kidding me!" She hollered, rising to her feet as approaching the Water Warrior with an astonished stare. Michiru only smiled,

"It's a lot I know," She began as she took back her calculator, quickly snagging Haruka's credit card in the process, "But it should get us there a lot faster, and get us home without having to stop again." Haruka mumbled a few choice words, taking one last glance at her poor credit card before setting back to work, grumbling and cursing. Michiru offered a pleasant smile as she paid off the small Yadrat people, and then went to check on Ami again.

As she approached the control room, her communicated beeped and gave off a purple light. Michiru sighed, flipping it open and smiling at the young Hotaru, sitting bored in her room.

"Michiru-mama" the young raven haired girl whined, "when can I come out?" Michiru gave her a comforting smile, beautiful eyes shimmering,

"Just a little while longer; once we're in space, you can leave your room." She assured.

* * *

"You don't have to smile," Nappa whispered hoarsely to her as he nudged her toward the door. "No one usually does." He said with a soft laugh. Serenity stared up at him with an incredulous look, but didn't have time for anything other than that. Ahead of her – mere inches away – was a door that led out onto the one balcony that faced the city. The alter was at the end of the balcony, so everyone could see the event. Some delegates and relatives were seated in the few wooden pews that were set up. She could hear the commotion from the people of Planet Vegeta. That made her even more nervous.

Nappa nudged her forward once more, "You're up Princess." He said. Serenity didn't move though. She stopped, turning to look at him. That would be the last time someone addressed her as a princess. Within a few moments, she would be a Queen. She smiled, though she knew he wouldn't smile back. Without a word, she turned and faced a white carpet leading to an alter.

Lilacs

The ground was covered in lilacs. The white alter was covered in them as well. Her bouquet was also made of them, with a few white flowers as well.

Serenity inhaled sharply and her heart suddenly began to pound. Everyone was looking at her with questioning eyes. She took her first step forward and nearly gasped. Her heart was so loud in her ears, like a drum pounding in her head. '_Calm down, just calm down_' her mind screamed, but to no avail. She took another step; and another, and another.

Everyone was staring. Why? Was it because she was smiling? At least she _thought_ she was smiling. No one else was smiling though. Everyone around her had stony cold eyes that were lost in thought.

She suddenly found herself at the alter, and strange hands held hers. How had she managed to get so far? She heard the awes of the people; now that they had a good look at her. For some reason, that didn't make her feel any better at all.

The Prince's callused hands held hers firmly, but with no tenderness to them. In the back of her mind, she heard the Priest begin the ceremony. Knowing she had a long time to go, she tuned him fully out of her mind. Her eyes wandered a bit, first at the hands that held hers. They up the prince's strong arms. He was wearing the Royal Saiyan Armor. It was white for the most part, but the gold plates of the chest and legs accented it finely. His cape was gold as well. Her eyes rested on the gold symbol of the Saiyan race that was engraved on his chest armor.

She suddenly wondered what she would be accounted as now: A Saiyan or a Lunarian. Obviously she had Lunarian blood, but would she have to bear the mark of the Saiyans?

In her thoughts, her eyes trailed away from the prince and into the crowd below. She could see all sorts of people, just over the prince's shoulder. Her eyes locked with a familiar figure though that had her heart feeling much lighter.

Radditz smiled up at her from the crowd, realizing she was looking at him. She offered back a weak smile, but a very soft one. It was then she took notice to the people around him. A man, in what appeared to be a lower class style of armor stared at her with wide eyes, then looking to Radditz questioning. It was then Serenity wondered where Radditz had gotten this dress.

It registered to her the man must have been his father. They did look alike, but the father/son comparison was nothing like the resemblance between Radditz's father and little brother. Radditz had told her they looked exactly alike, but she didn't really think they'd look THAT alike.

Radditz had talked a lot about his family. His father, Bardock, was often hard on his two boys, but what Saiyan father wasn't? His little brother, Kakarot, was Serenity's age, and according to Radditz, '_Strong but stupid_'.

She stopped herself before she laughed, and tore her eyes away from the family. She found her eyes on the Prince's chest once more as she stared intently at that symbol. She would have to look at him eventually.

"I will." She heard the prince murmur above her. Her eyes snapped up to the Priest, who was now addressing her the same way he had just addressed Prince Vegeta.

Already? It was time already?

Serenity had no idea what the Priest had been saying to her. Yes, she was fluent in Saiyango, the Saiyan language, but he spoke with such an accent, she barely picked up a word of it. She gaped at him, mouth slightly ajar as he awaited her answer.

"I-I will." She blurted. He seemed to nod with approval, and then raised his hand in the air as he continued. He said a little more, then brought his hand down, and displayed the rings for the Prince to take. Serenity's eyes focused on his hands as he took her left hand in his, and slipped the little white-silver band on her ring finger.

He then placed the larger white-silver ring between her fingers, and gave her his left hand. '_It's a good thing he's on the ball today' _her mind joked. She took the small ring firmly, and slipped it on his finger. It was then she'd realized she'd be holding her breath, and she exhaled very slowly so it wouldn't be noticed.

The Prince took her hands in his again, and the Priest continued. '_Does he realize?..._' Serenity asked herself. After the prince had taken her hands for the second time, he began to squeeze them tightly. The likelihood of his doing it for her benefit was slim, so she figured he must be nervous too.

Finally, Serenity looked up at him. He was side-staring the priest, visibly chewing on his inner cheek, though Serenity was the only one close enough to notice. A moment later, she found herself blushing, '_Oh Selene is he handsome…_' her mind cooed.

Healthy tanned skin, high cheek bones and a shapely jaw defined his face to honor their majestic Saiyan ancestors. That dark hair of his was just as dark as his eyes. It swayed lightly in the breeze. Serenity swore she saw his lashes move as well. She watched when he blinked as those dark eyes closed and long lashes brushed his toned skin.

Despite his muscles, the prince wasn't bulky at all. He had a long shapely neck, though well formed once they met his collarbone. Such broad shoulders and strong arms…

Why, to be held in those arms would be…

Serenity stopped herself immediately, eyes wide in realization of what she was doing. She knew good and well that Prince Vegeta would never be the kind of man for things like hugs or cuddling. And she could never expect him to be….

The Priest said his finishing statement, and slowly, the prince turned to look at Serenity. She hadn't realized this in time, but surprisingly, he wasn't wearing a death glare. He just had those stony eyes fixated on her, expectantly.

'_What's he waiting for?_' She wondered. It was when the prince released her hands and placed them nervously on her biceps that it occurred to Serenity.

The Kiss

Her mind began to rush and for an instant, her eyes darted around frantically. He was leaning down slightly. Oh what could she do? What was she suppose to do? '_Selene help me_!' she panicked. Should she just, run off?

But what about her promise to King Vegeta? '_For his highness…_' she reminded herself. She'd have to do it, no matter how much she didn't want to.

She closed her eyes just as he closed his, and she leaned forward. Her hands were entrapped between their bodies, and soon, she felt his chest beneath her fingertips. His warm breath flooded over her lips.

She gasped lightly, and without another thought, leaned forward.

She suddenly wondered why on Earth, Lunaria, or Vegeta-sei she could have possibly been dreading this a second ago. The Prince's lips were soft, and welcoming. The movement of his hands which traveled from her biceps to her back sent shivers through her body, and for an instant, her stomach fluttered, and she felt light. Blush rose to her cheeks, and she clutched the fabric over his chest.

As she felt his lips draw away from hers ever so softly and slowly, the sound of their parting lips made her inhale sharply, and she opened wide eyes to gaze into his.

She fell flabbergasted at his surprised look, but it was only there for an instant before he pulled away abruptly and regained his stony gaze.

The public was quite pleased with the display, and everyone on the balcony was clapping, but Serenity tuned them out for those few moments her heart had lit on fire. Who knew that a little kiss could do this to her? Blush stained her cheeks, but she was most rudely awoken to reality.

Prince – or rather – the new King Vegeta, tugged at her arm roughly, though tried to make it un-noticed. She took the hint, though still glared at the floor, not pleased that he was so violent with her. She smiled at everyone around them, none-the-less. Vegeta only offered a few small nods, which seemed to satisfy everyone anyways. The moment they reentered the palace, correspondents began to push for a chance to speak with the new King and Queen.

"I can't be at the reception," Vegeta said quietly next to her. As she looked up at him though, his eyes were cast away, and for a moment, she wondered if maybe he was _able_ to meet her gaze. "But I'll make it to the ball." He stated. His iron grip released her, and he took a step away, turning his back to her. His cape swayed behind him, making the noise a rug makes when being shaken of crumbs and filth.

He paused for a moment, though for Serenity it felt like an eternity.

'_The cold shoulder…._' She thought dejectedly.

He continued down the hall after that. The crowd outside fell deaf to her ears, and even the bustling of the correspondents weren't heard. All she really heard was the 'click click click' of Vegeta's boots, as a thought crossed her mind..

'_He's sad…_'

* * *

Well, that's all for now. So what do you think? This is going a lot slower than I planned, which I'm disappointed about, but I have some serious fluff (though a bit angsty) moments in mind. So keep you keep reviewing and I'll keep writting!

Note: To **Sailorveggie, **I like you're idea for the timeline thing, but I'm not quite certain on how to go about it. I'd like to put you on the spot here (hehe) and ask if you could give me an idea of how I should do it.

I'd also like to thank everyone who's reviewed. I'd spent alot of time on this story before I posted the first chapter, and I've been throwing ideas around in my head as to where I want to go with you. Your support has helped.

Well, this that said, I guess that's all! See you next chapter!!

AngelKitty


	5. Chapter Five: Visions of the Past

The Reception

Hell couldn't have been worse. All the delegates, all the questioning; and all the hateful glares that bore into the crevices of her skin. She hadn't spoken with anybody one-on-one. Nappa always interjected with either an excuse for her departure or merely something stupid that would drive their attention away. It was obvious, to everyone: the new Queen of Vegeta knew _nothing_.

Nothing about their politics, nothing about their government, and nothing about their people

And they laughed at her for it. Laughed at her ignorance and stupidity

With a little work, Nappa had managed to end the reception sooner than planned. The late noon sun would find Serenity with her face cuddling into mounds of silky pillows. She was bathed once more, and lying flat on her bed, clad in what she knew would become her favorite white robe. She wasn't in the same room as before though.

Now, as she gazed out the window, she wondered: Had the former Queen of Vegeta woke to stare out the same window?

This was the Royal Bedroom

The idea of it made her nervous. She didn't fear that her "groom" would be arriving anytime soon, for last she knew, he was with some foreign minister. Nappa had assured her that word had gotten to Vegeta of how Serenity had embarrassed herself at the reception. She didn't even want to begin to know what he thought of her at this point.

She turned away from the window to face the door. It seemed so far away. She'd taken a lot of time to take in the room when she'd first been moved in here. Everything was pure oak; polished and shinning with beauty. The tall doors were carved with cherubs. The little fat winged children also framed over the headboard of the bed.

Serenity had been given to options of the paintings on the walls. To be honest, she'd enjoyed that. At first, Serenity questioned the origins of the paintings, for she knew good and well that no Saiyan had done them. Nappa had insisted they'd been picked up form centuries of travel.

_Not stolen_, he'd insisted. _Really, they weren't._

She'd dismissed the fact that they **were** stolen with an accepting smile. She just loved them so much, and it wasn't like _she'd_ stolen them, right? Serenity had found it strange that she hadn't felt guilty about keeping the paintings. And as much as she tried to ponder why that was, she was just too distracted by the rest of the room.

A carpet of crimson covered the entire floor like a fuzzy river of blood. The same color was on the curtains as well, though they were lined with the same honey gold that colored the bedspread. The canapé over the bed was also gold, though it was lighter, and the material was sheer, so it almost made it translucent.

Serenity liked that

It draped over the headboard and the posts of the bed. In fact, it almost sheltered the entire divan, but she was still able to peer through the soft gold colors. Everything else: the vanity, the end tables, the dressers, and the walk-in closet; all oak. Lively green plants were placed in golden vases on the end tables. Serenity had actually been surprised they hadn't been lilac's, because it seemed as though everything else was.

There were a few things she began to notice though: like that she and Vegeta shared a closet. All his belongings had been moved in here as well. She'd taken the time to look over his clothes, despite the fact that she felt as though she was prying.

Training clothes; a lot of training clothes. His battle armor, his royal armor, and a few articles of royal wear. Boots; no dance shoes. No hats, bows or ties. Nothing that pertained to any style, nothing that followed a trend. They were simply clothes – and that was all.

Serenity had always considered her clothes to be one of the things that defined who she was; up until now that it. For the assortment of dresses, shoes, hats, umbrella's, gloves, sashes and handkerchiefs that had been given to her, were nothing she'd ever dared to wear back on Lunaria. Serenity sighed heavily as she pulled down a deep scarlet dress, lined with bullion. Long Sleeves, low neck, shapely waist line. A corset even.

Not a thing like what she was accustomed to. With a sigh, she pulled out white gloves and shoes, and began to dress. She didn't have much time before her hand maids arrived to do her hair…

* * *

One more kata brought on another as the marble floor began to crumble under his weight. He told himself '_This is the last one. Only one more after this. Then…then I'll leave_.' But he kept going. Kept pushing himself further, longer, harder. For if he were to stop, his thoughts would catch up to him quicker than he liked.

Not that he'd be able to avoid them anyways. He knew that. It was times like these he felt like _He_ himself was his own worst enemy. Vegeta saw himself as strong, smart, and very respectable. But since last night, he found himself in serious doubt.

Why? Because for the past 16 years of his life, Vegeta had done one thing and one thing only: strive to achieve the Super Saiyan form. Everyday, training, and everyday striving to become what he felt was rightfully _his_ honor.

But yesterday, his father died, and today, he **alone** was responsible for a kingdom he couldn't run and people he knew nothing about. '_Not quite alone_' a voice murmured in his head. An image of the Lunarian girl's frightened eyes reminded him of the ring on his finger, his now sweat-drenched royal clothes, and most of all, his new title:

King

If his father's death hadn't shocked him enough, the Lunarians offer had thrown him for a loop. He could see she didn't want this. He could see she was afraid. But he also saw her determination. And he saw her loyalty to his father.

A loyalty he himself lacked

So many years he'd done Freeza's dirty work. Why? For the power, for the strength. He acted completely on his selfish wants and needs. Lived for himself and himself alone. He was now realizing what a mistake he'd made. He had to rule a kingdom now, while still playing Freeza's pawn.

He knew Freeza wouldn't just let him off the hook. And he knew denying the Icer's wishes would bring steadfast war. '_That wouldn't be good…_' his mind seethed. He almost laughed at himself for stating the obvious. Maybe he'd be lucky and his little girl of a "bride" would turn out to be some all-wonderful ruler.

Vegeta sneered to himself, unconsciously beginning another kata, just at the thought of her. A little girl. He was married to _a little girl_. A brave little girl. A pretty little girl

But a little girl, none-the-less

When Nappa had displayed the child before him, he'd had no intension of marrying her. If anything, he would have used her as a hostage, or simply sent her packing. But in those moments she'd put her life on the line to defend herself, he began to see why his father had chosen her. She'd spoken with such valor. She'd spoken about his father in a way that Vegeta didn't dare portray him in.

She'd spoken words, he had wanted to hear: '_And he cared about you_' she'd said. Then _why_ was his own father never there for him? _Why_ didn't he ever give him the time of day? He left him with stories of Super Saiyan Legends to live off of, and then expected him to grow into some kind of protégé.

When his father had been young, his keeper, Balgus, had raised him to be the superior and grand King that he _was_ just yesterday. Nappa had been assigned as Vegeta's keeper.

That should be excuse enough for the Prince's disposition

But despite that, Freeza had also gotten his claws on the power craved boy. That was when he'd been led down the path of destruction. And now, it was too late. Vegeta knew nothing about ruling a kingdom. Word was the new queen didn't either. She hadn't said a word to anyone at the reception, and Nappa had shooed everyone out quickly.

More often than not, Vegeta would have been perfectly fine with that. He hated all those people just as much as anyone else. But now, they'd be a part of his everyday life. Could he do that? How in the name of Kami could he rule a kingdom? With a Lunarian no less?

Then it happened. Since he'd abandoned her in the hall of the palace, he'd been plagued by thoughts of her. By some means, everything led to her. And Vegeta knew now that avoiding it was purely futile. Vegeta wasn't the kind of man to lie to himself, not now or ever.

He'd never been so temperamental in his life than before the ceremony. He was sure of it. And Nappa got the brunt of it too. At least the man was good for something. He'd felt so awkward, waiting for her as she practically wobbled down the isle. She was so scared, and so nervous; Like he was.

She'd gasped when he'd taken her hands, though she probably hadn't noticed. Her eyes had darted around frantically, until finally she lowered her head. She didn't realize he was looking at her. He was supposed to, wasn't he?

He hadn't given much attention to the strange dress she was wearing until just then. It certainly wasn't a royal dress. In fact, it looked as if it may have been a homemade work. But, in a way, it seemed like _more_, just because it was on _her_. Vegeta had spited himself for such poetic thoughts, but he was a strong believer in respecting the more beautiful things in life. So he let his thoughts wonder further.

The color of the dress: lilac. It was on the ground, over The Alter, in her hair, and over her glittering skin. An appealing color really. Her creamy skin was flushed. Her shoulders rose and fell with heavy, anxious breaths. For a moment, he wondered if she was about to pass out.

His eyes narrowed after dismissing the concept and he followed the curls of her hair; such a Saiyan style. It didn't suit her right. Her tiny pink lips pursed until that _lip stick_, he believed, was completely gone. He sighed heavily. This was wrong…all of it was just _wrong_.

When her gaze began to rise though, he wondered if he should look away. And by the time her eyes laid on his chest, the apprehension built up and he was forced to cast his gaze to the priest. What was it she found so fascinating? It was then he realized the Priest was addressing him.

"_I will_." He had blurted. And not moments later, that little girl beside him had stuttered out her own approval. The rings hadn't been an easy task. She was shaking so much. She was truly frightened. She'd seemed to take centuries to put his ring on. She _wasn't_ okay.

He'd instinctively held her hands tighter. When she'd gone to look at him though, he'd hurriedly snapped his head back to the priest. Did he squeeze too hard? Was that wrong? Now he was shaking! '_Father…_' he'd thought '_What have you gotten me into_?' By the time he was done cursing the heavens though, she'd stopped shaking. And when the priest was finished, she was sturdy, and her breathing, normal.

Although,_ that_ certainty didn't last long. He'd turned to face her, and instantly became vexed. She stared at him with question. '_Stupid girl…_' he'd cursed. What kind of person forgot about the most over-rated part of a wedding ceremony? Unlike the rest of the wedding though, she wouldn't have the time to catch her senses for this one. Vegeta snickered to himself. His inexperienced hands rested on soft shoulders, and he leaned down. She was alarmed, and he knew it, but this time, she would have to deal.

Much to his surprise, she'd caught on, and soft fingertips touched his chest.

That was when **it** happened. He stopped dead in his tracks as the tingling that little touch sent through him. What happened next sent those little tingles racking through his body. A soft exhale onto his skin and the girl leaned forward, their lips meeting it what would be his first kiss.

Strange feeling that it was. Lips so warm against his, fingers so cool against his chest, and body so perfectly framed into his arms. He hadn't realized he'd embraced her, and didn't remember doing it, but when it registered to him, he quickly ended the matrimony of their mouths.

Staring at her closed eyes, those pink lips slightly parted. Pretty little thing that she was…

She opened her eyes and he snapped to attention. What the hell was he thinking?

He had dragged her away and then left her to the cruelties of the delegates.

* * *

The walk through the palace seemed endless. Vegeta, being confined to these walls since birth, knew them well. Better than he knew himself perhaps. But the long stroll gave him time; time to reflect. Time to think about, _not_ what was going on around him, but what was going on _inside_ of him.

That kiss … His first

No one would think that the Prince of all Vegeta, one of the most handsome men in the galaxy, and with his outlandish misbehavior record, was the worst kind of virgin. Yes virgin. Never had a woman, never touched a woman, and never seen one in anything less than a training suit. In fact, he'd never even been in a relationship.

Why not? Well when could he? He spent his entire existence on one motive: achieving that Super Saiyan Legend. And had he? No

That wasn't all though. It was more than that. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't conceded – because he was in all aspects of the word. He loved himself to the point where he thought he must be the most important thing in the cosmos. He knew he was handsome, he knew he was strong and he knew he influenced everyone around him. People were drawn in by him. If not for his strange alien beauty, then for the aura of supremacy he carried with him.

With all this said, there is only one thing left to say: Perfection.

He was perfect, and that was all there was to it. At least, in his mind he was. Or better yet, to everyone else perhaps? Two conflicting ideas that so easily seemed to fit his situation…

Still, that wasn't what was important now. In a way, it was almost as if he'd saved himself. Strange as it may seem, it was his conceded attitude that forced such a thing upon him. He saw himself as too good to allow anyone to touch or view him as such. And he didn't want to stain his eyes with anyone who wasn't deserving of him as well.

A sigh heaved his shoulder up and down again. He'd never felt so helpless. He'd never felt so insecure.

These thoughts followed him, and before he knew it, there he was, in front of the Royal Chambers. He hesitated, eyes narrowed on the cherubs that decorated the doors. They'd been his favorite part of his parent's bedroom. He gingerly placed callused fingertips on the oak, opening the door but a sliver. Light illuminated from the small opening, taking him back to some of his fonder memories.

_Tiny chubby hands would push the oak doors open with great ease as light would fill his eyes, but he'd never blink. A young Vegeta would parade into his parent's bedroom, catching his father pulling on his armor, preparing to leave on another escapade; while smiling, fully dressed in her most lovely gowns, gaze leaving the window, sat his mother._

_"Good morning my darling" She'd say to him._

With that in mind, he pushed open the door, like he had so many times before, as the same blinding light erupted, filling his eyes; though he never blinked. The gleam from the windows died, and there, dressed in her finest, staring longingly out the window, sat, like she had so many times before, his mother.

Vegeta did a double take, blinking furiously as the dots of light began to die. Her ebony hair changed to blonde, and as she turned, he was met with watery blue eyes in contrast to warm violet ones.

For an instant, he'd mistaken Serenity. For an instant, he could have sworn it was his mother sitting there. But it wasn't. The sunlit room and the crimson dress had fooled him; but no longer. He soon took note to Serenity's significantly paler skin, her smaller frame, and her lack of Saiyan pride. Vegeta growled. _This_ was his bride.

He stomped from the door to the bathroom, though her eyes didn't dare follow his movements. The moment he'd left her range of view, she turned her head back to the window. Vegeta stopped at the bathroom door, glaring through the corners of her eyes. She was sitting with her entire dress spilling over the bed. She rested her body half on the bed and half on the window seal. She stared out the window, just like his mother had….

_"Can we please move that bed? It doesn't look right there." King Vegeta had said, relaxing after a long day discussing war matters with his delegates. A young Vegeta stiffed a yawn; half-lidded eyes peering up at his father from his mother's lap. The Queen huffed softly, showing her disapproval of the idea. The King rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he stalked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. _

_The young prince started up at his mother, cuddling against the ruffles of her dress._

_"Mummy?" he questioned. The Queen didn't avert her eyes from the starry sky right away. In fact, it seemed as though she had to drag her eyes away before she looked down at her son._

_"What is it Vegeta?" she asked, so softly, it was barely audible. But Vegeta was very use to that. It fact, that was one thing he loved most about his mother. _

_"Why won't you let Daddy move the bed?" He asked with young, wide eyes full of question. His mother blinked, but then her gazed softened more, if that were possible. She lifted her son from his laying position on her lap, and sat him up to face the window the same way that she was. _

_"You'll understand one day darling…" She said, as she rocked him slowly. He gazed out the window, eyes fixated on the waves crashing up against the rocky shore, "You'll understand one day…"_

Vegeta shivered violently at the thought, and retreated into the bathroom, where he quickly bathed and dressed. His royal armor of coarse. He'd be damned if he were to be caught in a suit, or whatnot.

* * *

The sky had grown dark azure in his absence, reminding him of his recollection. Yet, Serenity hadn't moved. He crossed the room to his own dresser, were he slipped on some gloves, and eventually, his boots. Still, His Queen remained motionless.

"We should go now," Vegeta stated. He probably could have waited another few extra minutes, but curiosity had been itching at him. If it wasn't for her occasional blinking and the light rise and fall of her chest, he would have thought she was dead. "They're probably waiting for us." He finished. Serenity stirred, and then, she shuffled off the bed, head hanging low as she crossed the room.

They met at the door, where the cherubs gazed sadly down at them. There they were, side by side, eyes cast to one another ever so slightly. Her eyes had dried of their tears, leaving only stained cheeks. His eyes narrowed coldly, before offering her his arm.

And then it began. Her arm looped through his, and through silent halls, the clicking of their boots said everything:

"_Our fate, forever bound to one another, holy matrimony, without love. No one would know that though. No one would see our grief, well hidden behind common gestures. With heavy hearts, we'd still stand strong. We'd rise above, and accomplish what we set out to do. Today was a day of reckoning. Today, our souls of insurrection would let woes and regrets fall, and together, create a nation where a new generation, of our own creation, wouldn't have to do what we were doing now. Wouldn't have to live on lies. We'd be better. We'd make Planet Vegeta into more. And most important, we'd endure. Together, in this silence, we would survive_."

They entered the ball room, where Serenity plastered on her most brilliant smile, and Vegeta stood tall and dominating, much like his father. And at her side he stayed, as they played off one another, perfectly. Almost too perfectly. They looked right. They looked real. As if they'd known this would come to be since day one.

The night was long, but went by at a smooth pace. They did not dance, though Serenity had been curious if they were expected to for, as Vegeta had learned, first dance was customary on Lunaria.

Vegeta had been unrightfully careful as to who he introduced to Serenity. There was no doubt in his mind that some of their guests wanted Serenity's head on a platter. Though, he figured no one would try such a thing tonight, for he was at her side the majority of the time. It was normal for people to avoid him, for he wasn't at all social; but Serenity sure was. In fact, she practically drew everyone in. They stared at her with interest. Some seemed to debate for hours on weather to approach her or now, for many feared her new husband.

"You hear that?" Her quiet voice awoke his from his thoughts, and he peered down at the girl, who'd, for the first time tonight, released his arm. She brought her hands to her ears as she listened intently. Vegeta furrowed his brows, but his ears perked as the sounds on an exhaust reached his them.

"Must be a late arrival." He said. He looked up to the sky, noting the high moon, "Very late" he added. Serenity mused beside him, taking a step forward as her eyes cast to the door with anticipation. "Why so curious?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms. Serenity's shoulders rose and fell nonchalantly, as if she wasn't really listening. Vegeta huffed at that, eyes leaving her for a moment to cast on the door as it opened. He blinked, sneering as if to hold a grudge to her shrug, when he did a double take for the second time today. There, in his direct line of vision, was Freeza, Zarbon and Dadoria protectively at his side.

"Freeza…" Serenity's voice murmured. Vegeta's head snapped back to the queen, only to find she was gone! '_Shit…_' He searched frantically for her, only spotting the pairs of ondagos through the crowd here and there. Yet he followed, knowing oh-too-well where she was headed.

Serenity hadn't hesitated in the least. The moment the lizard entered the room, she had set a dead path for him. She's never met him before, and had never seen any pictures or holograms, but she knew. Oh, she knew.

Vengeance being the only thing on her mind, she stomped through the crowd, fearing no one and the worry of embarrassment behind her. Freeza's associates stared at her skeptically as she held her ground before them, blue eyes glaring daggers,

"Well if looks could kill…" Freeza cooed softly, an innocent smirk playing over his full pink lips. Dark eyes glittered brilliantly as his fingers entwined together, and he propped his elbows on the console of his hover seat, leaning into his hands. "Serenity I presume?" he asked softly, batting long lashes. His girly demeanor wouldn't fool Serenity though. He was dangerous. He was a threat, and he was the man that had ruined everything King Vegeta was. He'd taken hold of his son, began to destroy his nation bit by little bit, and eventually, killed the man Serenity so easily called father. "The legends of your beauty don't do you justice young Queen." He continued on, taking in her full appearance just as Vegeta pushed his way through the crowd and practically stumbled to his bride's side.

"Lord Freeza." He breathed out, practically panting. With a soft smirk, Freeza parted dainty lips to speak, but Serenity cut him off.

"Leave," She snapped. Freeza, along with his companions, raised brows at this. Serenity didn't back down though, which thoroughly worried Vegeta. He stepped forward, cutting her from Freeza's view,

"No need Serenity, he is a guest, he-"

"Is not welcome here!" She boomed, attempting to shove him aside. The music stopped, and all eyes turned upon the young queen. Silence would pass in moments that seemed more like centuries. When Vegeta didn't move, she rounded him completely, standing face to face with the small man. Freeza's calm eyes narrow into slits until Serenity could no longer even see the white in his eyes. She gulped, fear finally overcoming her. She bit down on her tongue, hands fisted, and her knees shook beneath her.

"She is tired Sire." Vegeta interrupted, once again, snatching Serenity firmly by the wrist. Serenity gasped, whimpered almost at how roughly he held her. "You see-"

"No need Vegeta." Freeza interjected. The five of them fell into a pause as they waited for Freeza to continue, his closed eyes deep in thought, "We will continue this conversation when your bride has grown use to our…_customs_." He stated as he turned away. Zarbon and Dadoria followed close behind as they headed back to their ship. Freeza took once last glance back though, smirking widely at Vegeta, who stood, unreadable, but unmoving. "Quite a pistol isn't she Vegeta?" he said seductively. And with that, left.

By the time Freeza had gone, Vegeta had found his sense. Serenity was staring up into the sky, as if assuring herself he was really gone. Their guests began to whisper and commute, until finally, it led into and all out uproar. Serenity didn't seem to notice though. It was Vegeta that had to silence the crowd. He turned away from her, arms raised demandingly,

"The party is over!" He announced, glaring at the people as many attempted to glare back. When they didn't move, he growled, shining his teeth to them. "You heard me!" He snapped. The crowd quickly began to file out, though a few grumblers needed a little more egging on. By the time Vegeta had shooed them all away, and was certain everyone was dismissed, he'd realized Serenity had once again disappeared on him. Nappa directed the king back to the Royal Chamber, where he said the Queen had retired long ago.

So, the new Saiyan King stormed through the palace corridors, intent on setting straight his new wife. The cherubs did nothing to calm his nerves as he swung open the heavy doors with great ease. He raised a fist, mouth open wide with equipped curses. But as the door slammed behind him, he found himself at loss of words.

Probably because Serenity was standing in his direct line of view, with nothing to cover her but her underwear and the gold satin sheet she'd all too quickly drawn to her chest.

Vegeta, with eyes wide, released a few short breaths. Heat rose to his cheeks and ears as he spun on his heal, hands on the door, and eyes shut tightly. "G-get dressed." He stuttered. He could hear her running around frantically, until finally, the soft slid of material have him the okay to turn around. He looked to the ground, none-the-less. Gulping silently, he peered up shyly.

Pale, shaking arms hugged her waist as her fingers held her sleeves gingerly in an attempt to hold them up. The retched satin material repeatedly slid off her soft shoulders. Vegeta shuffled from foot to foot, balancing his weight back and fourth.

"I'll change in the bathroom next time." Serenity whispered. Vegeta had barely picked up on it. If it weren't for his Saiyan hearing, be probably wouldn't have heard it all together. Though, after her spending so much time with his father, she probably knew all about that. Vegeta nodded dumbly, unconsciously chewing on the inside of his cheek. "Umm…" Serenity whispered softly once more, though gained his attention, none-the-less. Vegeta furrowed his brows in question as Serenity pointed to the dresser, "The maids brought out your night clothes…" She said. Vegeta remained unmoving for a moment longer, just simply stared at her, as if he was still lost.

When her blush burnt face turned to the ground, he snapped to attention, and nodded. With nimble feet, he hurried across the room, snatching up his clothes, and darting for the bathroom. On the way in though, they caught on an end table. They pulled him back, knocking the table over and pulling the material from his fingers in the process.

Serenity reached forward, tiny hands clamping firmly over the vase as Vegeta pushed the end table back up. When he glanced up though, between the blooming lilac's, dark ebony eyes met with those of heavenly cobalt. He inhaled sharply.

Lilacs

When had those been placed in here? He began to mentally curse at the retched plant for being so damn symbolic lately, but chose not to voice that out loud. Besides, if he would dare to speak, he'd find that his throat was dry and that in this moment, he couldn't form words.

Before him was the girl his own father had searched the universe for. This girl was meant to be the ideal of perfection. Yet she wasn't. And look how content she was with that. Vegeta was only pleased with perfection. Which….he was perfect…wasn't he?

"Serenity…" the blue eyes before him blinked, wide with question as her mouth formed words. Vegeta hadn't heard them though. He followed the movement of her lips, wondering what on Earth she'd been questioning him about. But now as he stared at her, he realized her name that had unintentionally rolled off his tongue. "Nothing" he blurted quickly, taking his clothing in his hands, and, without even on more look back, dashing into the bathroom, door slamming behind him.

His weight fell against the door as he ran a hand through messy bangs. Unbeknownst to him, Serenity had sent down the vase of lilacs, eyes staring at them intently. Whoever had the nerve to put them in here, she was going to hunt down and use them as a rug beater!

Still, something had struck her mere seconds ago. Something had lightened in her heart and made her stomach flutter. He'd said her name. Just out of the blue, that velvety, rich voice had whispered her name….

Serenity leaned against the door, hugging her body tightly as her pigtails brushed her shoulders.

And for many moments, the new rulers of Planet Vegeta shared their confusion, though neither had any notion of it.

* * *

That night, as Vegeta's shadowed form appeared from the dimly lit bathroom, he carried tape with him. Serenity, who'd been lying, still as stone, shuffled to see what the new king was doing as he taped a straight line from the headboard to the end of the bed, straight down the middle.

He'd looked up at her expectantly, but she said nothing. And, as though a mutual agreement was made, he turned away, claiming the side away from the window, while Serenity stared into the stars, silent tears lulling her to sleep.

* * *

So, WHAT is going on between them? Don't worry. Next chapter will have to romance hints and some defiant fluff. Plus, I have a great "consummation" scene in mind!


	6. Chapter Six: Mother Mary

The morning sun spoiled her eyes with light as Serenity moaned into her sheets, unwilling to get up quite yet. Colors of dull blues, soft reds and pale yellows played over her skin, reflecting through the ornament that hung from the latch on the window. Serenity had found comfort in the little ornament that smiled down on her when she woke. She'd become accustomed, in the past week or so, to waking up without Vegeta in sight.

"Good Morning Mary," She would say to the mother of Jesus at the break of every new day. Not only that, Serenity often found herself talking to Mary. While she dressed and prepared herself, she told the symbolic mother all of her thoughts, and when The New King was ranting with fury, she found condolence in her as well.

Serenity wondered how Mary possibly listened to all those that spoke to her. Even here, on Planet Vegeta, Mary was everywhere. Radditz had confided in Serenity that his own mother was a Catholic when she was still among the living. He'd even stated that he'd always, in some sort, wanted to follow a similar path as her. Of coarse, his "occupation" would certainty make such a thing difficult. Serenity had reminded him though, that God did give forgiveness. Radditz hadn't much to say to that.

Now, she crawled out of bed, dragging the sheets off as her feet landed softly against the carpet and she made her way to the bathroom. Like every morning, she'd prepare herself, and then plunge into a world she knew nothing about. Negotiations in foreign languages, Meetings with the criminals, signing papers she couldn't read, escorting guests from other countries while speaking as if she knew what she was saying. Day after day in a heavy, long sleeved dress, the same routine, until finally, with all her inferior duties done, she'd retire.

And after a long day of doing the same thing she did yesterday, the day before that, and the day before that one, she found herself following the same halls to her bedroom. The soft clicking of her heals echoed through the darkened corridors. Radditz was right, she'd become accustomed to them in no time at all. Serenity peered through the shadowy sheer of the curtains, gazing longingly at the moon. It was so hot on Planet Vegeta during this time of year. This was the drought season in the far west. They, on the other hand, were in the North, where the climate was relatively comfortable. As each season passed, you could easily identify them.

"But Sire-"

"Did you not hear me? I said go!" The familiar voices reached her ears, and Serenity hurried her way around the corner. She stopped though as she spotted Vegeta, stomping with furry into their bedroom, while Nappa hung back, debating what to do now. Serenity sighed heavily as the door slammed, only to bounce and reopen. She approached Nappa, smiling warmly at him,

"Perhaps you should retire for the evening now Nappa?" She asked. Though, they both knew it was a command, more than less. He nodded without question, and turned to leave. Serenity watched him go, being sure the bulky Saiyan wasn't going to try and listen in on The King.

She turned back to the door, pushing it open a little further. Vegeta was pacing back and fourth, dead center of the room. Serenity ducked through the door, leaning against it to click it shut as tenderly as possible. Vegeta was pulling off his gloves with his teeth, which sounded funny as he threw around curses in Saiyango. He tossed the hand apparel to the floor angrily, but when they didn't make much of an impact, he realized that his temper had been nowhere near tamed with the little action. So, he lifted that cursed vase of lilacs, and with a yell of frustration, threw it against the wall with all his might.

The beautiful crystalline glass shattered instantly, breaking again once it hit the floor. The lilacs scattered over the ground, limp. Vegeta growled. He stepped over the glass on tip-toe, though he was certain his boots would protect his feet from the tiny shreds of glass. He leaned down, fingers grazing over the soft petals of the flower, but as he reached to grip the stem, the glass concealed beneath the flower easily cut his unprotected fingers. He drew back, only to have the sharp edge run over his open palm.

Serenity winced in the same fashion as Vegeta. What on Earth had set him off this time? She approached him at a steady pace, mentally drowning out his curses. Glass cracked under her heals, alerting him of her presence. He snapped to attention, though, after realizing it was just her, didn't move from his crouched position.

She knelt down beside him, fear obvious in her shaking hands,

"Don't worry about the flowers." She said gently, avoiding eyes contact, as usual. "I C-can aide to this My Lord; before it gets infected." She stuttered. Serenity was unrightfully careful as to how she addressed Vegeta. He valued respect like no other man could. And that respect was something he was having trouble gaining from his people. He needed her respect right now. He needed encouragement.

"It's just a small wound-"

"On the shaking hand will surely prove back luck to the compromising man." Serenity chimed, matter-of-factly. Vegeta huffed at her cheerfulness, and her reasoning, but as she rose to her feet, he did as well. She guided him into the bathroom, where the young blonde cleaned and tended his cuts. Tiny hands wrapped the white fabric around his fingers, and over his palm. "Don't put too much pressure on it. You don't want it to re-open." She stated. That earned her a gruff snort.

"It will have to heal quickly, I have training to do." He stated, examining her work. Serenity raised a brow at this, wondering if he was joking. She second guessed herself, knowing full and well that Vegeta never _joked_.

"Wounds need time. Do you want a scar?" she inquired. Now Vegeta raised a brow. Still, Serenity held her ground with the question, so Vegeta turned away. Serenity was curious to his rudeness, but quickly excused it as he began to pull his training shirt over his head. Blush rose to her cheeks, and she adverted her eyes…

Or at least she _tried_ to. Really, she did try…

But, as instincts would have it, her gaze fell upon the chiseled body she'd been so curious about ever since she'd first met him not but a week ago. Defined pectorals were only the beginning to the hard shaping of muscles he'd doubtlessly worked years for. All his life more than likely – as goes the life story of every Saiyan.

Still, Serenity found it strange that such a slender body as his would allow him to form the way it did. He didn't seem to have one ounce of fat on him. Such perfectly shaped muscles, collarbone so defined, arms thick with power. Serenity coiled her fingers over her palm as they itched with the desire to touch him.

"You think I'm worried about scars?" his gruff voice came. Serenity blinked many times, simply processing the words. Why had he taken his shirt off? Scars?

"Oh!" Serenity suddenly exclaimed, hand rising to cover her mouth, realizing what he was talking about, and taking note to the scars covering his chest. Her brows furrowed, her head tipping with curiosity. "So many of them…" She mused and her hand left her lips, reaching hesitantly as the soft pads of her fingers grazed his skin. The moment the contact was made, she felt him shutter under her touch. "I'm sorry, does it hurt?" She asked, now ready to dart her hand away from him the moment he answered.

"No," he blurted. He paused now, his unreadable eyes studying her intently. She wouldn't look into his eyes though. She wouldn't be caught in that trap again. "Cold hands" He excused. He swallowed loudly, as if it had built in his throat.

What had that been about? She was so ginger and her hands were so warm. She touched him, and he felt a surge of tingles wobble its way through his stomach, and tickles ran up his back, making his hair stand on end. It comforted him; made him feel warm inside. Her touch hurt him? Of coarse not; her touch was much too gentle and hands much too soft for such a thing…

…And it wasn't like she could hurt him anyways. He was destined for ultimate power! Her, hurt him? What a foolish suggestion…. Right….

Serenity had accepted the answer; at least outwardly she did. Her eyes fell half lidded as she continued to examine the scars. One or two overlapped some of the older ones. There were a few on his arms as well.

Curiosity taking hold of her, and feeling free to act at the moment, she circled around him. His eyes followed her, as if to make sure she wasn't about to attack him or something. Serenity didn't dismiss that action, and she looked up slightly, nodding as if to assure she wasn't about to do something stupid.

Her hand traced over his back as her eyes softened. There was a very deep one on his back, among a few others. He remained perfectly still the whole time, which Serenity figured he was accustomed to due to his years of military training. She came back around, standing in his line of vision once more. Her tiny hand grazed over his neck, where a ripe new scar was just beginning to heal. She sighed softly, unintentionally looking up at him, lips parted to speak.

She realized her mistake to late as her eyes locked with his. Though, she wasn't sure what surprised her more. 1. That's she'd done such a stupid thing. Or 2, that he seemed as curious of her as she was of him. He wasn't glaring; just held a blank expression as he waited for her words.

Still, Serenity had stepped away the very second she'd looked up. She felt the pull on her gown as she stepped back onto the fabric. Her heal slid, foot rising as the other followed soon after. She gasped, eyes wide in surprised, but she didn't let out a squeal until she felt a hand rest on her back. Her hair had flown up in her near-fall, and now tumbled back down again. Serenity reached out, finding her feet were still off the ground. She gripped Vegeta's forearm lightly, her other hand rising only to find there was nothing to latch onto.

And there Vegeta held her. She rested against his wounded hand, the gauze against her skin. Her dress revealed her back between the shoulder blades, where his hand was. She could feel his finger tips, twitching ever so slightly now and then.

She didn't dare move as his eyes examined her own, searching their depths. Many moments passed before he finally eased his gaze, either discovering what he wanted, or having given up on whatever it was he was searching for. Still, he held her in place, she being to bewildered to move,

"All of them, from training?" she asked, referring to his scars. Vegeta didn't answer right away, huffing slightly as he eased her to her feet. Once she was safe on the ground he turned away, heading back into the room.

"No," he stated as he approached the bed, falling against it as he removed his boots. He went to get up again, but Serenity quickly held her hand out to stop him,

"The glass Highness," She reminded quickly. She entered the darkened bedroom once more as he nodded with agreement, slipping them back on so he could approach his dresser. He gathered up his night clothes, and, without another word, walked past her and back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

While he was in the bathroom, this gave Serenity time to get a maid in to help her clean up the glass. They'd picked out the shards of glass, and got another vase to place the lilacs in, but Serenity was still self conscious. That was when she chose to venture on dangerous grounds. She summoned Radditz to her room, which left the maid in dire distress. '_If the King were to know Milady…_' she'd warned. But Serenity, somewhere in her heart, felt that she needed to have this cleaned up and gone by the time he came out of the bathroom. So, the fine young boy lifted the heavy bed and all the other furniture that held the carpet down. They rolled up the furry thing, and he carried it out, an astonished, and rather frazzled, maid at his heals.

Serenity had smiled to herself when she'd head Radditz swearing the young girl to secrecy down the hall. Such a good friend he was….

She heard the water turn off from in the bathroom, and quickly took that as her cue to be ready when he came out. She darted across the now wooden floor, the pitter-patter of her feet only silent when she took note to how heavy she'd walked while the carpet had been there. That was something she'd have to work on, but for now, she would change into her nightgown.

She tossed the dress she'd been wearing into her closet, and dropped her hair from their buns. With a final dash, she lunged into her vanity seat, stroking the brush through her hair just as the bathroom door swung open. His bare foot hit the wooden floor, and he blinked with surprise. Serenity only smiled and returned to brushing her hair as he crossed the room, picking up some papers on the way, and sitting on the bed with them.

Serenity mentally kicked herself. Now she'd have to wait until he was finished with whatever he was doing until she could crawl into bed. She peered at his reflection in her mirror. He lay half leaning on the headboard, eyes narrowed as he read whatever it was he had. Serenity ceased her brushing, hands still as stone as she stared at him. In that moment, he looked so…normal. No longer the rebellious prince or the indecisive king. For that moment, with his tongue sticking slightly out in concentration, and lips pursed, he was just … _Vegeta_

Serenity turned, hands resting in her lap, and she couldn't help but smile. She knew good and well he'd scolded her the moment he noticed, but hopefully, she could just delight in this just a moment longer, and that would suffice. He was so young; he held no lines or signs of restlessness. He was vibrant with life, but in those eyes, hidden beneath his greed and stubborn façade, he was aging quickly. Vegeta was mature beyond his years, and very intuitive. He was what her mother would consider a natural intellectual.

So why was he having such a hard time with his new responsibilities as King? He was strong, he could do the job. He just didn't realize it! But…Serenity did….

The tranquility Serenity had been rejoicing in finally came to an end. Vegeta had, by chance, took a side glance her way, and noticed her eyes transfixed on him. His brow creased angrily and he showed his fangs.

"What do you want?" He snarled. Serenity cast her eyes to the ground, though not shamefully. She rose to her feet, approaching the bed,

"So, how did you get those scars?" she questioned. Vegeta stared at her blankly, the glare still over his brow. It curved skeptically, and he snorted softly.

"Battles," He said simply. Serenity, not really taking the hint, or choosing to ignore it, continued,

"Like sparring" She stated, though it was more so a question.

"You know what that is?" Vegeta asked, almost humorously. Serenity was the one to snort this time, as she seated herself at his feet at the end of the bed,

"I do." She began, "You're father explained what he could to me, and I watched him train almost everyday." She said. She looked up, staring at the ceiling through the golden sheer, smiling. "I was scared out of my mind the first time I saw him strike Nappa." She said with a laugh, "I avoided him for awhile after that, but one day, I'd managed to get myself lost in the ship. I wasn't use to it then, but I came to know that hall very well after that day," She said, matter-of-factly. She kicked her feet over the side of the bed, which Vegeta couldn't help but take note to.

He set his papers on the nightstand, for they'd been forgotten by now. "I'd been wandering around aimlessly when I spotted him, performing what I would learn to be a kata." She said. "My friends, Lita and Haruka most of all, use to train like that before to. But I'd never really been exposed to it." She sighed, taking a glance at him, "A real pity I missed out on so much…" Her voice trailed off though, and she blushed deeply. "I'm sorry," She began, "I'll stop now."

"Keep going." Vegeta's statement surprised Serenity. She stared at him, blinking a few times. But his face was as stony as ever. So, gulping nervously, she drew her hands from her lap, leaning on the bed, though her feet still dangled carelessly.

"I'd never seen anything like it. Everything about it had my blood pumping." She smiled softly, once again regaining that far away look, "I can't imagine what it would have been like if I'd accept his Highness's offer to train with him."

"Why didn't you?" Vegeta quickly intervened. Serenity sighed softly,

"How can I? I've been raised a pacifist. Fighting would be sinful of me." She paused for a moment, as if taking note to something, "Not that it is a sin," she corrected, "Because it certainly isn't. Watching His Highness fight was one of the most thrilling things I'd ever witnessed!" She admitted. She side-stared him for a moment, "What is it like for you?" she asked. Vegeta was quiet for a moment, thinking over the question. He gnawed softly on his inner cheek, taking the question quite seriously. It was, after all, about what he'd spent his whole life doing.

"It's like ecstasy." He said finally. His eyes cast away from her as he stared up into the sheer, like she had not but moments ago, "The pressure in battle. The idea that you can die with one blow…then knowing you survived because you're the better warrior. That you've mastered what your opponent could not. Everything about it…the pain, the aching….the taste of sweat and blood…it's all…" he trailed, struggling to find the right word.

"Fulfilling" Vegeta looked up at Serenity, surprised that she found the answer before he could. He nodded slowly, brows furrowing with confusion. She smiled though; just simply smiled. He looked away with dismay as a silence fell upon them. And a long, antagonizing one it was. Moments upon moments were they shifted uncomfortably.

Still, it gave Vegeta time to think. What was it about this girl that had him questioning himself? He felt, insecure around her. But then again, she made him feel as if he had what it took to see this through. With her, it was like a light at the end of the tunnel. As if one day, this would all just be a laughable memory. Would it? Would he be able to look back on these days and feel that he learned something? That it was worth all the pain and turmoil he put himself through.

The last few days had been the worst of his life. There was so much to do, and so many things he just didn't understand. He hated sitting with those people. He hated compromising, and most of all he hated his advisors. Life would be so much better if he could just kill those feeble nose-butters.

Still, today had been the worst. Frezia had finally contacted him, after the anxiety of waiting for it; he finally got the ear-full he knew was coming. That was what had set him off like that. Frezia had reminded Vegeta of the power he held over their kingdom. How if he wanted to, he could easily destroy it all…

He was also warned about Serenity. '_Keep her in her place_.' He'd said, '_Set her straight._'

No, Frezia needed setting straight. Or maybe,

"Maybe I do…" Vegeta murmured aloud. He hadn't realized it until Serenity's soft voice questioned his words. "Nothing." He blurted quickly. Serenity frowned at that. Had she taken offense? …Well why would he care?...

Vegeta growled. He didn't care. To be honest, it was the respect he was gaining for her. Yes, this Lunarian girl had already won her pride in his eyes. She was much stronger than he gave credit for. Not in body, but in spirit. His father knew that too…

"He spoke of you all the time you know…." Her voice dragged him out of his thoughts. He'd barely spat out a 'huh' as she continued, "Your father was so proud of you." She said, and for the first time since they met, she turned to look him in the eyes, willingly. Vegeta struggled, but couldn't keep his gaze on her. He looked toward the ground, now sitting off the edge of the bed, fists clenched. "It's hard, I can understand that." She said, rising to her feet. She stood before him, hands folded in front of her. "But if anyone can do this, it's you."

He felt her shaking nervously as her hand rested on his shoulder, and she leaned over, tiny arms hugging him as much as she could without putting herself in too much of a predicament if he lashed out on her. '_Stupid girl…_' his mind snapped. So brave yet so foolish. For a moment, Vegeta felt compelled to see what she would do if he did attack her for the unwanted interaction, but decided against it. Gentle hands over bare shoulders made it hard to do anything along those lines. He leaned against her, his forehead rested against her bosom.

"I hate all of this." He said. He felt her draw in a breath, most likely surprised that he'd finally responded. "Freeza's threatening us. There's little we can do to stop him if he were to attack." He admitted.

"You forget. You have allies now Highness." Serenity stated. "You have me."

This was very true. Vegeta had used Serenity as a sort of pawn the past week for many things. She was symbolic. Her reputation and what she represented had opened so many doors for their society. She was quickly becoming the prize jewel of Planet Vegeta.

Vegeta hadn't even realized his arms lace around her slender waist. But they had. He felt the heat of blush rise to his cheeks. He'd never done this before. Was it wrong of him to? What need did he have for it? He didn't. But, was that a problem?

Either way, before he knew it, he'd pulled her on the bed beside him. This had to be the most awkward moment of his life. But, it was so right. Like the feeling you get from a cool breeze on a hot summer day. Or the smell of autumn leaves after a night of September rain. Like the soft crackles of a warm fire, and the scent of freshly baked bread. That warm satisfying feeling. In those seconds, the world held balance.

Now, like this moment would never end, he closed his eyes. His forehead was rested on her shoulder, but as he felt her shift, he did as well, and they leaned cheek to cheek. Her breath was heavy, which was given away by the deep rise and fall of her chest with his. He chanced a glance out the window, but instead of seeing the breaking of the waves, he caught site of a familiar face.

He held Serenity in his arms with care as he returned Mother Mary's smile.

* * *

The light bounce of the bed alerted Serenity that there was more movement than necessary going on. She overlooked it, but the moment a rush of cold air swept over her, her eyes quickly popped open. She shut them again instantly, finding it hard to adjust from the darkness of sleep to the moonlit room. She realized the loss of warmth was due to the fact that Vegeta's warm arms had unlaced themselves from around her.

When had they fallen asleep exactly? She couldn't recall. She couldn't recall hardly a thing about last night in fact. Accept that she'd been wrong about what it would be like to have Vegeta's arms around her. She'd thought it'd be the most content, perfect moment. But in all reality, it was heaven. It was to die for. The moment he'd returned her _hug_ it turned into more than something for slight comfort. Last night, Vegeta had held her. He'd brought her against him, cradled her to his body and shared her warmth.

She would have giggled at the thought hadn't she taken note to the form looming over her. Callused hands lifted the comforter to her shoulders, being certain that she was completely covered. Serenity kept her eyes have lidded as she watched Vegeta enter the bathroom, most surely to change.

She suddenly wondered…where did he go every morning? Her curiosity seemed to be getting the best of her, for she sprung up from the bed, and tip-toed over the hardwood floor. The room was dark, as early morning would have it, but Serenity easily found her way to the closet. She crept along, fingers daintily picking through her clothes until she found one of the oldest ones. She hadn't worn it yet, mainly because it was somewhat improper. It was a simply red color. No designs expect for the brown ties in the front. And, it wasn't tight fitted.

As she lifted it over her head, it fell loosely over her curves. In all honesty, it reminded her of one of her own. It even had trimming at the elbows were it would flare out until it reached the full length to her palms. She skipped the shoes, figuring that no one would see her feet anyways. She made a mad dash back into the bed, and drowned herself in the covers just as Vegeta returned to the bedroom.

In complete silence, he slipped on his boots. Serenity had been nervous that he'd caught on by the silence, but the creaking of the door alerted her to his departure. Light filled the room, and he exited. Now was her chance. She ran like a mad woman to catch the door before it closed, knowing if she didn't, he'd hear her reopen the door. And if she missed it, she'd never be able to find him after he rounded the corner.

A lunge forward and…Success!

Serenity mentally did a little dance of victory in her head, picturing Mina hopping around with her in glee. She slipped through the little crack, allowing the door to close behind her. Shoeless feet tip-toed over a dirty marble floor while following his every step. She made a point to be quite a ways behind him, knowing her "sneaking skills", as Serenity would call it, weren't the best, and figuring his probably were…

Halls after halls after halls. She followed him as he made his way in complete silence. Never stopping to talk to anyone. She'd never been in this portion of the palace, so each step seemed foreign to her. As he rounded another corner, she faintly heard the door open. She smiled softly, a tiny smirk over her normally delicate feature. Her brows moved in together as she crept along the wall. And with one big breath, she rounded the cobblestone corner.

The second she did, she turned right back around. She darted back behind the wall, praying to Selene that none of the many Saiyans saw her. What in the world would the majority of the palace be doing in one little room? After much consideration, she chose to take yet another peek. She gripped the corner of the wall, head tipping as she narrowed cerulean eyes.

Much to her surprise, they were "Kicking the air?" She said aloud, brow furrowed. A low laugh woke her from her thoughts. She spun around with a gasp, eyes wide in fear.

"Idiot" Radditz teased, arms folded. Serenity quickly took note to the spandex uniform he adorned, which was very much like Vegeta's. She ignored the insult, looking up at him expectantly. He noted this right away, and grinned, "They're training," he continued, and if it were possible, his grin grew larger, "You want to come watch?" he asked. Serenity chewed softly on her bottom lip, looking back into the room full of warriors.

She twiddled her fingers together, then, ever so slowly, nodded with approval. Radditz led her into the room, and one by one, all heads turned to stare at her. Those who were on the ship during the ride to Planet Vegeta greeted her happily, most having not seen her since they docked on the planet. She watched in awe at the people around her. Men and woman alike training with weights, machines and one another. Never in her life had she seen a woman so fit and powerful. A woman, not 10 feet away from her, flexed large, ripped muscles. Her tall form pounded viciously at the punching bag, until in no time at all, it broke under the pressure.

Radditz had abandoned her after realizing she wasn't listening to him anyways, and had departed to a sector of the room where he began a kata. Serenity watched him for a moment, his graceful movements; the sway of his body as he glided through the air. Radditz was impressive, but King Vegeta…well, no one could amaze her the way he had.

Or so she thought

Her eyes scanned the room, taking in the herds of Saiyans, until finally she saw the one she'd been in pursuit of not moments ago. She worked her way through the room, not taking mind to anyone around her. Her hands pressed up against the glass, staring with wide eyes.

Low and behold, it was Vegeta. He had a secluded area of the training hall, and it was obvious why. She watched with fascination as he pushed himself, harder and harder. He never faltered, not once. He was poised, boots barely clicking when they made contact. The only sound was the whish of the wind and the heave of heavy breaths. His ebony eyes narrowed with concentration. There were many other people gathered to see; which was quite normal.

At that point another person entered the room. A woman, dark eyes glittering with anticipation and a devilish smirk over her small lips. Vegeta took note to her immediately, and they both took stances. They didn't remain that way for long though before the woman charge at him. Serenity's eyes widened even more, is that were possible.

"She's amazing." Serenity announced. A few people glanced her way, but she didn't seem to realize. She watched as the woman drunk in Vegeta's attacks, and with all her might, punched and kicked at the king without shame. Shapely muscles shifted and a hard fist connected with Vegeta's face. He reached up though, catching her wrist, and in one swift motion, swung her over his shoulder and slamming into the ground.

The girl cried out, keeling over as she gripping her sides. Vegeta panted heavily, licking his lips. Though Serenity was fully stricken by the woman, she was no comparison to Vegeta. He stood straight once more, wiping sweat from his brow. He arched his neck, stretching it from aches as he did the same with his arms and legs. He turned around to start another training regime, casting a brief glance to the crowd when a pair of blonde ondago's caught his eye.

He blinked a couple of times, and soon, found himself moving toward the door. He hadn't even thought about it. But when he saw here standing there, it was like his feet were guiding him to her. It wasn't until she did the same that he even realized what he was doing. Still, he kept going. She joined him in his training room, and they faced each other, only arms length apart.

"My Lord…" she blurted out. Her mouth remained open, as if to speak, but she soon found she had absolutely nothing to say. She opened and closed her mouth many times before she began to cast her eyes up from the ground then staring back at his nose. She was blushing! Vegeta stared intently, watching as the flustered girl struggled with words, face red with embarrassment, hands fidgeting and rocking back and forth on what appeared to be bare feet.

"Out of shoes are you?" he inquired. Serenity stared at him with question before she finally understood. That only got her more upset as she tried to cover her feet, shaking her head with shame,

"Oh no! I just…well you see I just…" She stuttered.

"Sire!" Nappa's voice called out. '_Saved…_' Serenity's mind sighed with relief. Nappa approached them, and the prince turned to face as him as they discussed whatever was on those papers's that Vegeta hadn't finished reading last night. She didn't really pick up on what they were about, but smiled slightly when Vegeta rubbed the back of his neck, reluctant to answer Nappa on why the papers were never read. "_None of you're business_" he'd blurted defensively. Nappa had cast Serenity a questioning look, but she merely shrugged. So, they went on to continue their discussion.

Serenity had took it upon herself to leave them be, knowing she'd just be standing their like an imbecile if she were to stay anyways. It had been strange how when he'd headed for the door, she'd done just the same. As if he was beckoning to her or it was just a natural reaction. He called, and she came.

As of now though, she found herself wandering aimlessly around the training hall, laughing and smiling as the men "showed the queen their _stuff_". The women didn't seem to take so naturally to her though, in fact, in Serenity's attempt to cross the room in search of Radditz, the girl whom Vegeta had been battling ran straight into her.

Serenity had been caught be the wall, clutched the shoulder that felt the impact of the woman's side.

"You should watch where you're going, _Your Highness_…." The woman seethed, her tongue flicking as she addressed Serenity in the most vile way she'd ever heard. The woman loomed over her, hands on hips. Serenity felt herself slump against the wall in fear.

She now had time to really take in the girl's features. Elbow length hair was damp from sweat, but still bouncy with life. She had scars from numerous battles, and if that wasn't enough to define her strength, her muscles would have frightened the fiercest of warriors. She was tall, with breasts that stood to attention. Her hard shaped thighs were revealed, giving little for the imagination. She glared at the small queen, smirking widely as she took in the blonde's fear.

"Scared milady?" the asked, in a higher, much sweeter tone this time as she held out her hand, "There is none of that here. In here, only the strong survive." Serenity had declined the woman's hand, but the persistent beauty had snatched her by the wrist, roughly pulling her to stand her full length. The woman looked her up and down, her lids lowered and she exhaled slowly. "You must face your fears, you understand?" She asked. Serenity's eyes went wide as she trembled beneath rough palms, and slowly, she shook her head. The woman smirked, "Then I shall show you…"

* * *

Whispers were rising above the crowd. So loud, Serenity wasn't hearing a word Radditz was speaking. Her feet trembled. She held her arms tightly, already feeling uncomfortable in her full-body training suit. The woman, Cabbeta, had challenged her.

Yes, you heard right…challenged her.

In a few second, Serenity would be out in front of everyone, in a spar against the one of Vegeta's most powerful warriors. Radditz was throwing curses in the air for Serenity's stupidity. '_Why didn't you say no_?' He had yelled, '_Why Cabbeta_?' Serenity didn't answer though. When she'd been under the palm of that woman, she'd been at her mercy. Why you ask? Because Serenity saw the secret behind Cabbeta's eyes. Cabbeta had planned this out. She'd hoped for this in fact, Serenity was sure. Cabbeta had one motive, and it wasn't to help or teach Serenity anything, it was to hurt her, and embarrass her.

Radditz's hands rested against her back, rubbing softly to calm her down. Cabbeta was already out of the dressing room, now awaiting the queen.

"That's you." Radditz whispered softly, noting the chanting of the crowd wouldn't keep them at bay for long. So, with one last breath, she let Radditz push her forward. Her hair looked strange against the contrast of her training suit. In fact, she looked…strange in general. Radditz cocked his head to the side, as he was sure everyone else did as well. This little Lunarian girl, shyly stepping into the light, to face an elite? It didn't seem right.

And it wasn't. Serenity knew it wasn't, and so did Cabbeta. Still, as the elite warrior fell into a stance Serenity held up a hand in her own defense. Cabbeta wasted no time at all, and didn't hold back in the slightest either. She dashed up, her heal meeting the back of Serenity's right hand. Serenity winced, gritting her teeth at the pain, only finding relief when Cabbeta backed off.

The moment Cabbeta's heal met the floor though, she bounced right back up, her first meeting Serenity's forearm. Serenity bit her tongue to prevent from letting out a cry, but when Cabbeta's other hand rose, hitting Serenity square in the chin, the yelp left her lips. She fell to the floor with a thud, still having the death grip on her own sore wrist. 'She's fast,' Serenity's mind registered.

That told her that she wouldn't have time to think, much less rest. With that in mind, her head snapped up, and she just avoided Cabbeta's boot. She rolled to the side, pulling herself up from the ground. Still, she just wasn't fast enough. Serenity held her feet firm as she drank in a hit to the stomach. Cabbeta pulled away, as if checking to see if Serenity was ready to give up yet.

Tears were forming in her eyes, Serenity could feel them. She stumbled, bruised hand rising to hold her abdomen. Cabbeta snorted, holding back her first for another strike. Serenity inhaled sharply, evading it just as Cabbeta whirled by her. That didn't last though, as Cabbeta swung back around, her extended leg hitting Serenity directly in the side.

Once again, the floor came up to greet her. And again, and again. Eventually, Serenity did come to the conclusion it was _her_ greeting the _floor_, and that she wasn't going to survive if she put up with anymore of this. She was getting thrashed, and badly. She bit down on her lips as another attack came. She hunched over and it struck her mid-back. She didn't know what was worse: the attack or the hit to the floor; for both were burning away at her pride.

She stared up at Cabbeta as she lifted her upper body. The moment the woman's shadow came in sight though, she stopped. She was so vulnerable it was pathetic. She knew she couldn't beat this woman, and now everyone else did as well. Of course, that's just what Cabbeta wanted, now wasn't it?

"Weak little girl," the dark beauty seethed, planting her boot firmly atop Serenity's back as she hunched over, whispering, "Some little wench like you could never suit Vegeta." So that was it! Cabbeta had it in for her because she wanted Vegeta. Of course, who in their right mind wouldn't for that matter? Still, you can't just go around beating up girlfriends and wives…..and what did she mean never suit Vegeta? What, was she not good enough for the Saiyan King? '_I'll show her…_' Serenity mentally vowed. Just as that thought crossed her mind though, lightheadedness had her swimming in a world of darkness.

* * *

That didn't seem to last long though, for before she knew it there was a bright light blazing through her lidded eyes. She cringed, trying to force away consciousness for more much needed rest, but the light was unmerciful, and soon, she found herself lifting a hand to shield her eyes, which were having a tough time adjusting to the gleam. Blue orbs watered at the sting but she chose to ignore it when a shadowed form loomed over her. She squinted, parting her lips, but she was so parched, no words would come; merely a small gasp.

That must have been enough for the stranger though because not a moment later she felt the cold glass against her lips, and with a little tip, the cold liquid streamed through her throat. She smiled softly as she drank, sighing with relief.

"A fool you are," a voice came. Serenity struggled with her grogginess, but she knew the voice right away:

Vegeta

What now? What had she messed up on this time? Why was she so disoriented….what in the world…

Then it hit her…Cabbeta. That wench of warrior. '_Why if I could get my hands on her…..Selene so help me…_' Her mental curses were quickly ceased though as Vegeta continued, setting the glass down, and leaning against the bed she lay on. "And by what means did you plan on defeating her? You are a sheep among wolfs girl…" he seethed. He pushed himself off the bed, making it rack and shake. Serenity could finally feel her eyes adjusting enough so that she could see those calloused hands fisting. "Trounced you were," he informed, facing the wall now, "And what an embarrassment it was…" He said. He really didn't seem angry, but disappointed more than less. "Why would you challenge an elite? And Cabbeta at that?" he demanded, turning swiftly to face her.

Serenity could have groaned in frustration. Cabbeta must have told him that Serenity challenged her! '_Foul woman…_' she growled. It was apparent to her the game Cabbeta was playing; her keen ways meaning to discredit Serenity and lay her own head in Vegeta's lap. Or, the other way around perhaps. Yes, she wanted to drive Vegeta into her arms.

"Insolence…" Serenity grumbled. At least she now knew that these Saiyan warrior's loyalties would never lay with her.

"What was that?" Vegeta inquired, approaching her, but stopped half way when she shook her head. She said nothing though, for fear of lashing her tongue with horrid remarks that were building inside her. Piling, one after the other. Vegeta growled, low in his throat, though she failed to notice. She was too caught up in her dream world. And what a dream world it must have been! Thinking she could challenge one of his greatest fighters…'_Fool_…' he seethed mentally.

He'd only caught the tail end of their battle, seeing Serenity struggling to rise only to be rendered unconscious. Cabbeta hadn't a scratch nor bruise in sight. Such a pitiful loss…

"Lady Serenity" a voice broke him from his thoughts as the door swung open, revealing a rather frazzled Radditz. The young queen had immediately sprung from her seat, flying straight against his chest in tears.

"Onii-san!" she cried, "Onii-san! It was horrendous! I hate her!" She gripped tight to his armor, only now realizing she was in only her corset garments, but paying no mind. Radditz didn't seem to notice it, nor did he notice the King's presence.

"That's all fine and dandy Milady, but you're going to have to go back out there." He said, cocking his head to the side, his voice still holding its superiority. Serenity sniffled her tears, stepping away before looking up at him,

"But why-" She was quickly cut off though as Radditz gripped her biceps tightly, shaking her only a little,

"You'll make a fool of yourself if you don't" he insisted, "Do you want that?"

"And going back out there wouldn't make her look more of an imbecile?" The king's voice immediately snapped Radditz to attention. He fell to his knees, shaking from both shock and fright. Vegeta did nothing to acknowledge him though as he passed between them. Serenity, on the other hand, watched with mouth wide as he reached for the door, and in a blink of an eye, Serenity swung it open before he had the chance.

Without even looking at him, she stomped down the hallway, going by mere instinct as she searched for the training halls.

"What do you think you're doing girl?" Vegeta snapped, both irritated by her behavior and her lack of respect. He soon realized though that she wasn't stopping anytime soon. Casting one last glance at a fear-struck Radditz, he left the warrior there in pursuit of a small blonde who was already far ahead of him. She marched through the halls, disregarding anyone she came across. Ahead of her, she spotted familiar hallways, and by the time Vegeta had caught up, the door of the dojo was smashed against the wall in her furry.

"Cabbeta!" Serenity bellowed. When there came no response, she headed inside. People turned to stare with wide eyes at her appearance. She didn't even see them. "Be you a coward? Face me!" she screeched again. Now that must have gotten her attention. She heard a man's cry in the crowd, and soon, she took note to the others being pushed aside. Serenity turned on her heels, standing tall on bare feet. She crossed her arms and squared her shoulders. This time, she wouldn't lose. This time, she'd gain her pride.

The crowded parted as Cabbeta's powerful steps grew louder. She stopped in front of the queen, mimicking her stance. "You beckoned…my ….._Queen_." Cabbeta asked slowly, stopping to look at her comrades as she smirked wickedly, earning a few chuckles from the crowd. Serenity huffed.

"Sit thee down!" Serenity screeched, extending her hand to signal to a chair across the room. Cabbeta raised a brow, glancing at it skeptically. But by the time she looked back to the Queen, all she saw was an open palm moving past her cheek to grip her hair. Serenity ran her fingers through the girl's dark mane, gripping a chunk, and yanking with all her might, "I say, Sit thee down so I may reprimand you're vile intensions!" Serenity dragged the girl across the room, ignoring her lasting curse and swinging her into the chair. Cabbeta only bumped it, nearly falling over, but she caught herself. "Did you not hear me? Sit!"

Cabbeta gritted her teeth, glaring daggers. "No." she challenged, low in her throat. Serenity narrowed her eyes, nodding,

"Then I shall rebuke you." She announced. Cabbeta was now taken by such surprise she never even saw Serenity's hand as it rose and struck her cheek, open palm. A few gasps fell over the room, and as the echo died, and thickened silence fell so heavy you could hear the soft winds of the fans. The silence was broken when Vegeta stepped into the room, his boot clicking against the floor. He hadn't realized how loud it was going to be. When eyes turned to him, he stopped. Whatever ideas he had to stop this were dismissed. Whatever was going on was certainty not in his hands.

"Why you little-" Cabbeta sneered, finally turning, and her fists clenched, ready to strike. But Serenity cut her off immediately,

"Does this appear a brothel to you?" She inquired. All eyes went wide at that, and, if Serenity didn't know better, she could have sworn the entire crowd leaned forward. Cabbeta gasped, her face tainted red.

"How dare you-" She began. But yet again, Serenity cut her off.

"You're jealous grudges hold nothing over Me." She said, "If you desire his affection," She cast Vegeta a small glance, arm raised to signify her husband, "Then try your hardest wench, but you will not see a rise from Me." She paused, looking around the room, glaring to be sure everyone else understood as well before she looked again to Cabbeta, "You are an embarrassment. You earn no ones affections over a brawl-"

"You say that because you are too weak to win!" Cabbeta yelped. Her senses were now gathered, and she was apparently ready for anything Serenity had to say. But by now, Serenity was done speaking. Her fist rose, smashing against Cabbeta's already reddened cheek. Cabbeta fell to the ground with a thud, a grunt leaving her lips.

The young queen frowned. Cabbeta was right. She'd hoped she'd get away without problems. But Cabbeta spoke the truth. Saiyan males found woman who could fight for themselves quite appealing. That was something Serenity couldn't do. Serenity winced as Cabbeta rose, clutched her cheek, though unharmed. She raised her fist, eyes red with furry.

But before she could strike the queen yet again that day, a gloved hand caught hers. Cabbeta blinked in surprised, first staring at the hand, then up at her King.

"Y-your highness…" she stammered. Vegeta's cold eyes narrowed, and all Cabbeta saw was her own petrified reflection.

"You're relieved of you're duties Cabbeta." He said coolly, releasing her as she fell to her knees, "Leave immediately." He didn't wait for her response as he turned, pulling Serenity to her feet, and yanking her swiftly out of the room. The commotion in the room they'd just exited was deaf to Vegeta's ears, and apparently, so were Serenity's words. She yelped and hollered, until finally, Vegeta stopped.

He'd rounded the corner, being sure no one had followed them. Serenity's screamed stopped, and slowly, she looked up at him. Again, she was caught until stone cold eyes. Tears formed at the brim of her blue orbs, but she'd be dead before she'd let them fall. So instead, they stared at one another. The sun leaked through the windows, giving them both a good look at one another.

The wind blew, and Serenity shivered.

"You should get back to the room." Vegeta said finally. Serenity calmed the moment Vegeta's shoulders released their tension, and her eyes fell to ease, "The delegates would have a field day seeing you this way." Serenity looked down at herself. Though her undergarments weren't revealing, she most certainly didn't want the world to seem them. She nodded softly. Vegeta's gloved hand rested against the small of her back, and he led her down the corridors, "That was very brave of you." He spoke again. Serenity didn't look up, but glanced between him and the floor, her uncertainty obvious. He smirked, saying nothing more as they entered their room. Vegeta waited patiently as she dressed, pulling her hair up causally and forgetting her jewelry altogether. She looked at him as he leaned against the right door, staring back at her without expression.

He did this purposely. The last thing he wanted was for her to see the admiration behind his eyes. She'd been so sure of herself. So certain she was right and so strong with her words. She'd known she couldn't challenge Cabbeta like normal Saiyans would. She knew she'd loose if she pushed the warrior too far. But she did it all anyways. She did it all because she'd known she'd already gained her honor.

As Serenity reached to open the opposite door, Vegeta stopped her, holding her hand tightly in his, "This isn't a brothel." He assured. Serenity said nothing, but tipped her head with question. Vegeta sighed heavily, his glance casting to the ground. A moment passed where Vegeta's grip loosened, but right before he let go, Serenity returned the gesture. He looked back up, only to find himself staring at the top of her head as she leaned against him. She released his hand, gripping the brim of his armor.

"I know." She said softly. Vegeta nodded half-heartedly, resting his hands on her shoulders as his chest rose and fell with hers.

* * *

You're just going to love what I have in store for the next chapter. It's going to have much more humor in it, and well….we're going to get a glimpse of Vegeta's jealous side. Plus, perhaps another kiss?

Oh how exciting!!


	7. Chapter Seven: The Ties That Bind

**The Last Page**

Chapter Seven

* * *

"Catch a falling star and, put it in your pocket….yah dadada da da da." Her arms extended as she spun around, her honey-colored hair flowing just moments behind her. She closed her eyes, feeling the air sweeping under her dress as it rose.

When she'd been asked if she'd wanted the rug replaced in the royal room, she'd realized it looked much nicer with the wood floor. She'd also realized she could slide across it in her nylons. One of the many things that made her even more homesick; though don't misunderstand…she really did enjoy it.

Her spinning continued until she finally realized she was about to hit the dresser. She stopped herself mid-spin, almost falling back in the process. She laughed lightly, shaking her head at her own behavior. It was mid-afternoon and _this_ was what the Queen of Planet Vegeta was doing:

_Spinning_

Of course, she had every right today. All her appointments had been cancelled. Apparently, the generals of Astoria had run into a little problem with their enemies, and were delayed. Not that Serenity minded. Today was a beautiful day, and she was enjoying every bit of it. Serenity pranced over to the bed, crawling across it as she opened the windows, taking in the fresh air, and staring out at the sea.

It was then she realized she _wasn't_ really enjoying it. She was here, inside her room. She also noted that she'd never been outside the walls of this palace. Serenity fell on her bottom, being truly frustrated with this. She was calling herself queen of a kingdom she hadn't even seen! So, with that concluded, she hopped off the bed and made her way out of the room. She knew if she tried any of the main exists that she'd be caught.

It occurred to her that the reason she hadn't been given an escort to show her the city may be because she wasn't _allowed_ to see the city. If that were the case, then they'd watch her like a hawk to make sure she didn't sneak out. And she wasn't about to risk that. She had noted that as of lately, she'd been thinking 'out of the box', so to speak. She'd spent so much time with Vegeta she was picking up those little traits. She'd always been an over-analyzer, but now she'd put that to good use.

She snuck around the corner, checking to see if there was anyone in this wing. When she spotted no one, she bolted down the hall. She could only think of one door that wouldn't be swarming with guards or associates: The Stables exit.

She exited the hall, stepping out onto the gazebo. She crawled under the walk-way fence, and crossed the yard out to the barn. The doors were large, but Serenity had opened them before. She clasped her fingers around the door handles, and with one giant pull, swung the doors up. She winced as they slammed against the walls, and shook violently. "Whoopsie." She whispered, inching her way into the hangar.

She stepped lightly over the brick with her heals clicking. She smiled at the horses as they neighed, acknowledging her presence. Light flooded in through the high windows, glowing brilliantly against the wood. She rounded a corner, still in search of the back door. Yet, she stopped. Her eyes landed on a young man, leaning far over the rails to pet one of the horses. Strong, shapely arms kept him propped up as he spoke softly to the large beast.

Serenity's hand rose to graze her cheek, feeling the blush that tainted her skin. The boy smiled as he spoke. His large ebony eyes were wide with delight. She was surprised she even could see his eyes through his wild spiky hair. That appeared to make him all the more seemingly though. He wore no armor, but a dirty shirt rolled up to the elbows. His gloves were worker gloves that had more than likely seen better days. The boots were no different. His pants were tucked into the boots, and quite shapely around his hips, Serenity did note.

She felt her chest rise and fall with a sigh, in turn, gaining his attention. She nearly gasped when he peered over at her, blinking for a moment before hopping down to the ground. He tossed a harness over his shoulder before approaching her,

"Something I can do for you milady?" he asked, grinning widely. Serenity smiled softly, nodding,

"You work in here?" She asked. Her voice was softer than ever. The boy nodded, leaning an arm against the wall and putting all his weight on it.

"Yea, I do." He said, tipping his head to take in her full appearance, "But what are you doing down here? Ordinary Royals never come un-escorted." Serenity laughed at the comment, shrugging in half agreement,

"Well I'm no ordinary Royal." She retorted. The boy raised his brow at that, but smiled, quite pleased.

"What can I help you with then?" He asked. Serenity leaned over, looking past him at the horse shuffling in its pen. Slowly she looked back up at him, smirking ever so slightly,

"A ride?"

* * *

Serenity shrieked as the boy kicked the horse's sides, setting him off on a wild run. She heard him laugh, and he peered back at her as she clung to him for dear life,

"You want me to slow down?" he asked. Serenity opened her eyes, biting down on her lip before shaking her head,

"No," she said, "Go faster." The boy grinned from ear to ear.

"As you wish!" He exclaimed, pulling at the reigns and forcing the horse to speed up. Serenity gripped the boy's shirt tightly, peeking over his shoulder as a smile spread across her face. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as the air rushed over her. As they reached the top of the hill, the boy stopped. Serenity turned her head, looking out at the city, and a gasp escaped her lips.

It was bustling with people, dojos and markets, restaurants, pubs and commerce; everyone so diverse. The land was green, with lush planets of all different colors. The sun shined over the city, then over the homes lined in the hills.

"It's beautiful." Serenity whispered, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly. The boy peeked over his shoulder again, nodding.

"I live," he began, pointing off to a field way in the distance, "Over that-a-way." He said. Serenity tipped her head, gazing over the orchards,

"On a farm?" she inquired. He nodded again,

"We grow grape vines, for wine." He said, "I live out on a villa, with my dad." Serenity's brows furrowed with thought. That sounded awfully familiar to her. And now that she though about, he seemed vaguely familiar as well. He noticed her staring at him, but when he questioned it, she hushed him. A Villa, Grape Farm….his father.

"You're Radditz's brother!" She exclaimed, the site of their small family in the crowd at the wedding flashing in her mind. The boy blinked in surprised,

"You know my brother?" He asked. Serenity nodded, explaining that he'd been very helpful to her since her arrival on Planet Vegeta. The boy seemed a little taken by that, but shrugged it off. "Nice to know he talks about me." The boy joked. He turned a bit, extended a hand to shake, "I'm Kakarotto." He said. Serenity accepted the gesture gracefully,

"My name's Serenity." Kakarotto blinked a few times, as if tossing the name around his head. She hadn't told him she was King Vegeta's wife, and if she didn't have to, she wouldn't. She hated how weird people were around her because of it. They were never like that on the moon. But, in the end, Kakarotto didn't seem to figure it out, and accepted it with a genuine smile.

"You want to keep going?" he asked, looking over the hills. Serenity laced her arms around his waist once more, nodding against his back and murmuring her approval. Kakarotto pulled the reigns, kicking the horse once again as they set off.

Hours upon hours passed, but not all of it was spent on the horse. It grew weary after a while, and they were lucky enough to stumble on a lake were it replenished itself. Serenity petted the horse delicately, watching as Kakarotto leaned down, washing off his hands in the water. They were quite calloused as well, more so than Vegeta's even. Somehow, she just didn't believe that it was from his work in the stables. When she'd questioned it, he'd said it was from his training. He'd also stated that he'd beaten his brother in a spar last week. When she questioned why he didn't try for an elite position, he'd simply said he didn't want to.

Serenity gazed into the water, watching the fish swim about in the depths of the blue. She furrowed her brow as one headed their way. '_Odd…_' Serenity thought to herself. It continued its path toward them, and without any signs of warning, leapt into the air and back again into the water, right under the horse's nose. Serenity didn't take much care to it, for is swam away immediately, but it sure startled the hoarse. Serenity yelped as the old beast stood on its hind legs, neighing in fright. She reached out to stag the reins, pulling at them in some hopes of calming him as soothing words spilled from her lips. Kakarotto quickly took note, running over to aide. He took hold of the leather harness, pulling the hoarse down. It seemed to calm, shaking its head with a neigh.

"Good boy." Kakarotto soothed. Yet, as if in retaliation, the hoarse leapt up one more time. Kakarotto hurriedly took a step back, as to not be struck by one of the hooves, but this forced Serenity to as well, and before a scream even left her lips, she fell backward into the water. Kakarotto looked over his shoulder as the splash hit him, his brows furrowing in confusion. When Serenity resurfaced, spitting out water and struggling to stay afloat, he quickly decided it was time to give up on the hoarse.

He removed his shirt, tossing it to the ground as he dove in after her. Serenity squinted her eyes, seeing his shadow approaching her in front of the glaring sun. She extended her arms as he wrapped his along her waist, pulling her up to the surface as she clung to him for dear life. She panted as he swam to shore, coughing and hacking up water. She planted her palms firmly on the ground as she sat on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Kakarotto sat up next to her, not showing any signs of being worn in the slightest. Serenity looked up at him from the corner of her eyes, a little piqued that he wasn't tired in the least. Yet, the pendant around his neck caught her eye.

Serenity reached forward, grasping the cross in her hands. Her fingers grazed it softly as she studied it; Dark black metal, tinted in silver designs, with a red jewel in the center. The string it was on wasn't anything marvelous, but the leather strand seemed to fulfill its duty.

"My mother gave it to me." Kakarotto informed, staying perfectly still as she examined it, "I don't exactly go to church every Sunday…" he began, taking it from her fingers and looking at it himself, "But I'd like to think that God understands." Serenity felt herself smile at that, and soon found herself engulfed in Kakarotto's words as he spoke of his mother: how she'd read all sorts of versus from the Bible to him and his brother, and the usual once a week trips to the church. Of course, after she'd died, he was only left with the memories of those stories. They'd stopped going to the church as well.

His father had known how to read, but he'd refused to read to them, or even teach them to do it themselves. Radditz had resented his father for it, but Kakarotto had much more sympathetic; though, more than likely because he was too young to understand his mother's death in the first place.

"You know," Serenity began, tightening Kakarotto's dry shirt around her cold shoulders. She stopped, looking up at him from beside him as he guided the hoarse along. "I really think he gets it." She assured, referring to the topic of "Him". Kakarotto smiled brightly, now much giddier as he put the hoarse back in its pen. He removed the harness, hanging it on the wall, and giving the beast one more pat. They'd wasted a sufficient amount of time searching for that hoarse after Kakarotto had let him go. And when they had found him, he wasn't so easy to catch either. Serenity glared at the animal as she walked away, sticking her tongue out at the last moment.

"Shall I escort you milady?" Kakarotto teased, holding out his arm. Serenity cocked a smile, taking it and holding her head high,

"Onward!" She directed, failing miserably at holding back her giggles.

* * *

"Honestly, _how_ do you just _lose_ her?" Vegeta bellowed. He leaned his elbow on the arm of his thrown, massaging his temple as he glared through gloved fingers. Nappa shuttered under his stare, gulping as he saw at his own petrified reflection in Vegeta's stone cold eyes.

"S-She's was just…._Gone_ sire!" he stammered. Vegeta could literally feel the growl bubbling in his throat. He bit his tongue in some attempt to repress the anger, but he knew it was of no avail. Yet, the sound of a slamming door and light laughter immediately set him off guard. His hand feel, and he arched his neck to look up.

Two familiar blonde ondages appeared first as Serenity rounded the corner, her dress wrinkled and slightly wet, with a stained and a little dirty shirt wrapped around her. Right behind her was a man, hair wild in all directions, his arm looped over her shoulder as he held his stomach, roaring with laughter. The shirt must have been his, for he was obviously of a lower class by his appearance, and lacking a shirt.

Vegeta stood, stomping down from his seat, dismissing his associates as they bowed hurriedly. '_The Nerve…_' Vegeta cursed mentally, hands fisted as he approached them, '_Letting him hang on her like that. That imbecile of a man…what an embarrassment…_' Vegeta didn't even acknowledge Kakarotto though as he snagged Serenity roughly by the wrist, pulling his in his direction, "Insolent Wench!" he hollered, bringing her face to face with him, "You are Queen! You cannot just-", But Kakarotto cut him off as if the King hadn't pushed him completely out of the picture. He snatched Serenity from Vegeta's hold, standing in front of her protectively.

"You can't just treat her like…l-like…" but Kakarotto's sentence trailed as his eyes went wide with realization. He turned away from Vegeta, giving Serenity an incredulous look. "Did he just say…" he began, looking at the king once more, then back to Serenity, "Queen!?!" The poor boy was dumbfounded as Serenity nodded wearily. He gulped loudly doing a full 360 looking between the two, running a hand through his messy hair as he collected his thoughts.

"She is, so I suggest you dismiss yourself, ingrate." Vegeta began again, crossing his arms as he sneered down at the boy from the third step to the thrown. "These are matter you know nothing of." It seemed to take Kakarotto a moment to process the words, but when he did, he stood his ground.

"No one should be treated the way you treated her." He stated, ignoring Vegeta's smoldering glare. The King stepped down, tilting his head up at Kakarotto's height, though it didn't seem to intimidate the king in the slightest.

"You will address her properly you fool." He spat, though not above a whisper. "_Or_, you may give your life for it," he mused, his voice giving a hit of amusement at this. "Whatever you prefer." He smirked.

"She gave me her permission." Kakarotto announced firmly, crossing his arms and putting a little distance between their faces, "Do her words mean nothing to you?" The two young men stared down one another, muscles tense and teeth gritted. Though Kakarotto's questioned pertained to Serenity, it was really a challenge. If Vegeta didn't comply too it, it would be as if he were telling Kakarotto 'no, I don't want to fight you'. And that would be an embarrassment.

"No," Vegeta hissed coldly. Though the question and answer were really only the medium that served for a challenge, the words meant a lot more to Serenity. They stung at her heart. She drew back, watching as Vegeta and Kakarotto rose to the air in a furry of punches and kicks, many too fast for her to see. Her eyes blurred in her struggle to locate them, but it was futile. Her world was spinning, and all she could think about were Vegeta's words not but seconds ago. Did he care, even in the slightest, how she felt about all this?

Above her, the boys pounded recklessly at one another, scaring the delegates out of the room. Vegeta would have never guessed such strength out of this boy, but it was obvious to him how much he'd underestimated the country bumpkin. Kakarotto raised an arm, swinging around to deliver a massive blow to Vegeta's abdomen. The King pummeled to the ground, gathering up dirt and leaving sufficient cracks in the marble. After he slid to a stop, he quickly regained himself, pushing up on one arm, and lifting his head to spit some blood aside. He arched his head to the air in search of his foe, but the younger boy wasn't in sight. He gasped hoarsely when he felt a boot against his back, though hardly putting on any pressure. His peered over his shoulder, staring up with bewilderment into Kakarotto's narrowed eyes.

"I hope you realize what brutes you've made yourselves out to be!" The high pitched squeal made them both jump with surprise as they snapped to attention. But all they saw was Serenity's retreating form as she made a dash for the royal chambers, a trail of tears behind her. '_Damn it all…_' Vegeta cursed to himself, still listening to her soft cries fading in the distance as the echo's slowly died. He snarled, rising to pounce at Kakarotto with a series of attacks, but discovering the boy was no where to be found.

* * *

Serenity could barely contain herself from throwing curses to the walls, Kakarotto's shirt gone victim to her clutch. She stomped around the bedroom, leaving scuffs on the wooden floor that the maids would no doubt spend all of tomorrow buffing. '_What nerve_!' She fumed, '_Who does he this he is_?' her mind reeled. As if on cue, the bedroom door swung open, only to be slammed shut tightly as Vegeta stepped in, dirty and bleeding from his earlier brawl.

"Bastard!" she screamed, yanking her shoe off her foot and aiming directly at his head. He evaded it, ducking as it hit the door.

"What right do you think _you_ have to be mad at _me,_ woman!" he hollered, catching the next shoe she threw at him, and tossing it against he dresser. It shook violently, nearly knocking off yet another vase, but it managed to stay sturdy.

"Every Right!" Serenity bellowed, tossing her arms out in the air with exasperation. Her mouth hung open as she slouched a bit, looking around as if the furniture would somehow give an answer to this. She cringed a bit in defeat as she shoed him off, turning toward the closet.

"You have duties to oblige to," Vegeta informed, plucking Kakarotto's shirt from her fingers. She turned swiftly, attempting to get it back, but to no avail. "And yet **you** parade around with this _infidel_ all day." He yelled, referring to Kakarotto's with a bitter distaste. He looked at the shirt in his hands with disgust, and tossed it to the floor as if it were a plague.

"What does it matter?" Serenity said, her voice low and challenging, almost sinister if Vegeta didn't know better. She glared up through her bangs, for they shielded her from looking into his eyes, which were blazed with anger. "After all, what I think doesn't mean anything to _you_." She said as he recalled his earlier words. He sighed in annoyance at this, shaking his head quickly with disapproval,

"No!" he exclaimed, frowning, "I was distracted, the idiot-" he began, but Serenity cut him off. This time though, it wasn't with words.

Her palm open, Serenity's eyes went wide when she realized what she had done. Vegeta's face was completely turned to the side where her hand had swung. His cheek was red, showing signs of finger marks. Serenity stepped back, clasping both hands over her mouth in some attempts to muffle her gasp. She breathed heavy as she waited for some kind of reaction from him,

"I'm sorry." She blurted, though it was barely audible through her fingers, "I didn't mean…" she stammered as he turned to look at her, but quickly changed his mind, casting eyes to the ground,

"You prefer that fool then do you?" he questioned, though didn't wait for an answer, "Go then. Go to him if _that_," he sneered, emphasizing on how the idea truly disgusted him, his voice rising in anger, "if _that_ is what you truly desire!" He bellowed, eyes ablaze with fire as he looked up at her.

"I don't-" she insisted, palms open as she persisted. But he cut her off, pointing a finger and waving it at her,

"No!" he yelled, "If you want to be with …._him_…then…' he slurred with his words, forcing out things he'd never find himself saying so unseemly.

"If I wanted to be with him I would be gone!" Serenity announced, taking his finger in her hands and drawing it away from her face. She cupped his hand tightly between both of hers, for they were quite tiny compared to his. Vegeta gulped as he felt her heavy breaths on his cheeks, and searched her panic-stricken face. His eyes darted around frantically, as if searching for some way to better understand what she was saying.

"But he-"

"Is nothing more than a friend," she said. She watched as he thought this over. Though, she now wondered what this was really about: her obligations, or his jealously. Its ironic the things jealously can do to a person. You're blinded by it, and it's all you seem to understand. It inspires sadness, hate and revenge. But yet, as Serenity stared up at Vegeta, his features stone with confusion, and anger still lingering in his darkened eyes, she suddenly realized this jealousy's significance to her now.

For once, there was an emotion in those merciless orbs. He was completely readable and wore his heart on his sleeve. That wasn't all though. Serenity found herself already forgiving him for the insult he made earlier. He cared enough about her to be jealous over Kakarotto after all. No, he wouldn't admit it, and no, it wasn't like Serenity would promote jealously, but at least this _was_ progress.

Vegeta, on the other hand, twitched at this awkward silence. Serenity had dropped her head once she spoke, her forehead just mere inches away from resting on his chest. What was going on with him? The site of that boy had simply made him furious. He hated it. She was _his_ wife…_'That boy shouldn't have….he just…_' The young king argued. But he knew how wrong he was. He also knew how possessive he'd become without even knowing it. He hadn't tried to, it just happened.

Vegeta looked down at her, though found himself staring at a head of blonde.

"Serenity?" he inquired, his voice now rich and calm. She looked up curiously, but when he didn't continue, choked out a few word.

"Yes highness?" she asked, though her voice a bit raspy from holding back tears.

"You don't have to call me that." He stated simply, as if it were obvious to everyone but her. It took Serenity a moment to understand, and when she did, she blushed.

"Vegeta…" She corrected. Vegeta smirked, his brows raised a bit with interest. Serenity couldn't hold back her soft laugh. "It's getting late." She said, stepping back. That's when they realized though, their hands were still intertwined. They both pulled away abruptly, turning swiftly and spiting out nonsense before hurrying to their nightly errands before bed.

Serenity was already curled up in bed when Vegeta crawled in, him being second to the bathroom that night. It was so cold tonight, but the maids obviously had yet to switch the bed sheets for thicker ones. She shivered violently, lifting her knees to her chest in hopes of concealing some of her warmth. She didn't think much of it when the bed shifted, and he pulled the covers up to his shoulder. It was when she began to hear his quiet breathing she suddenly became very uncomfortable.

Her memory quickly traced back to the night she'd spent in his arms. Oh how heavenly it was to be held in such a way. She deliberated it to be the girlish sensation of being held by a _boy_ that made it so miraculous, but when she put more thought into it, Radditz had held her no differently, and it just wasn't the same feeling. As another shiver ran down her spine, she felt herself seriously considering turning to indulge in his warmth. But that could _easy_ be a death warrant in itself.

Vegeta hadn't wasted anytime scurrying from the humid bathroom to the bed. Not that the bed was any warmer. His side was just as cold as the tonight's chilly air actually. He crossed his arms over his chest, gripping the blanket tightly. '_Damn fools… seasons changes like they have for years…can't trust those ingrates. Might as well do it myself…_' After another minute, he began to realize it was just babble running through his head, and he frowned to himself. He'd no doubt be wearing thicker armor tomorrow. He wondered _why_ his ancestors would build their palace _here_. Why not in a nice, comfortably warm climate that doesn't change on you all the time?

Change

He hated change. Yes, it was a close-minded trait, but at least he wasn't denying it. He looked up at the door, staring over the cherubs as they smiled at him. '_Oh yes, mock me then you little brats…_' he cursed, '_…"oh I can't feel anything because I'm not real and fuck fuckity fuck…"…bah…._' The mental image of a squeaky voice played through his thoughts and he snickered. Stupid as it was, it helped him release a little tension.

Still, his heated temper wasn't doing a very good job of keeping him 'heated'. He shuttered, gripping the sheets tighter. Why in the name of God was it so cold? His eyes darted around, looking for another blanket perhaps, but nothing was found. Nothing accept….

He almost swore there and then for even contemplating the idea of sharing another…."hug" with the woman beside him. Still, it was awfully cold tonight, maybe if he just…

'_NO_!' A voice inside his head screamed, '_It was too…just too…weird_!' That had been one of the strangest events in his life. All night he'd unintentionally cuddled with the girl, and in the morning, was content in knowing she was still there, and wasn't going anywhere. It had occurred to him that she was completely victim to him. She was in the most defenseless, vulnerable and deadly state she could possibly be in; at least to the universe maybe. Serenity, on the other hand, seemed as though she were at peace where she was; more so than normal.

Vegeta had laid them down once she'd fallen asleep in his arms, and fell asleep soon after as well. He'd found in easier to breath, with her calm chest guiding him. The scent of her had been everywhere; her foreign shampoo, feminine laundry wash and the hints of vanilla given off by her skin. There was one smell that was very distinct to him though, more than likely because he'd grown so accustom to it lately. Though it was very faint, the keener of nose could pick it up, his especially. It was the scent of lilacs.

His arms ached, from the cold or from the yearning to feel Serenity's warmth, he wasn't sure. '_Oh for god sakes if you're not going to let it go than just do it!..._' his mind cursed at him, snarling in defeat. Vegeta sighed to himself, knowing he wasn't going to ignore this. It was much too strong a feeling, and much to cold a night to withstand it much longer.

He groaned to himself, turning swiftly to face her. Yet, he felt her hair softly swish across his face, and before he realized it, _she_ had turned to face _him_.

They stared at one another with wide eyes. Serenity's lips parting ajar with shock.

"Hi" she blurted out; blushing when realized the idiocy of it. Vegeta bit down on his tongue, brows furrowing.

"You cold?" he inquired, feeling a little more secure about himself now that she was too flustered to resister _his_ embarrassment. She looked up again, her blue eyes shimmering with an unseen light. She smiled softly, in a way Vegeta had never seen before. He paused a moment after her response, studying her face. She was so tiny; a small girl in a world of large people.

Her make-up was washed, leaving creamy skin, now tainted from blush of embarrassment and the hue of the darkness. The moon shined in from the window, spilling over her. He followed it as he flowed around her body. The sheets were so thin that they shaped to her frame, cuddled up from the cold. Her hair spilled out everywhere. He quickly considered that it could easily be used as another blanket, but dismissed the thoughts quickly.

He breathed in deeply, the familiar scent of the room holding a special significance to him. It was only once in awhile he could get a smell of that fragrance that made his heart think of his younger years. It was a comforting feeling.

Serenity made him think of it, but in a much different light. He reached out, drawing her closer to him as she accepted it willingly. She stared at his chest, arms lacing around his sides. That face of hers, so young and naive. She wasn't stained by the blood of war or the intensity of training. In all reality, that was what truly set them apart. She was, like she said, a true pacifist. He liked her that way though. Thank the gods she turned down his father's training. True, it was instinctively much more appealing when a woman knew how to defend and protect herself, but in all truth, Serenity simply practiced those ideas in a different way. And personally, he liked it.

Vegeta lifted her a little, letting her head rest on his arm as it reached around, both grazing her shoulder and getting tangled in her hair. He wove his other arm around to her back, occasionally rubbing in a soothing fashion. Serenity had been doing that unconsciously the entire time. Her soft breaths against the crook of his neck made it easier for him to breathe as well. He buried his cheek in her hair, inhaling deeply as he fell into a slumber.

* * *

The pounding on the bedroom door sent Serenity springing into action. She sat up hurriedly, her hair falling over her face and her brain struggling to place the noise. More pounding brought Vegeta to sit up as well, though much more groggily. He rubbed his eyes, stretching out his arms, and squinting hard to adjust to the light.

"What is it?" Vegeta blurted, dark orbs still half lidded as Serenity turned to look at him. She was silent though, for another bang on the door would find their answer. "Come in!" Vegeta hollered, too annoyed with the intruder already to even bother answering the door.

Serenity shivered, reaching over to snag the blanket kicked to Vegeta's feet. Vegeta shifted at the same time, causing them both to slide. Serenity yelped as they pummeled to the floor, Vegeta giving off a soft grunt both by impact and when the small blonde fell atop him.

The door opened with a loud creaking sound, though it went unnoticed under the two royals moaning and groaning from pain. Radditz raised a brow at this as he stepped in, and a wicked smirk played over his face.

"Oh really?" he questioned. Serenity looked up at that, causing Vegeta too as well. She blushed profusely once she understood what he was suggesting.

"Radditz!" She scolded. Spotting her shoe on the floor next to the dresser, she picked it up, tossing it at him.

"You do that a lot I take it?" Vegeta's rich voice asked from beneath her. She blinked a couple times, processing the words before grinning,

"Only when I have shoes on." She said, being reminded of her day in the training hall, without any shoes at all. Vegeta blinked, surprised that she responded for once, but then smirked wider with amusement.

"Should I, um, come back later milady?" Radditz questioned, thumbing out the door, a little blush staining HIS cheeks now. Serenity gasped, kicking her feet away, and scooting herself back on top of the bed, leaving Vegeta sprawled on the floor. Vegeta flipped over, catching himself with both hands as he sprung to his feet with expertise.

"Something you need solider?" he asked, succeeding in holding his dignity and superiority. Radditz recognized this manor, and quickly regained his composer.

"Lady Serenity, Sire. I've been asked to escort her to the main hall since the meeting of the council was cancelled." He announced, standing straight. Vegeta frowned deeply, approaching the older boy.

"Cancelled? Why?" He demanded. Radditz raised a brow at this.

"Well sire, it'd be over by now anyways." Again, Vegeta furrowed a brow, but then turned, peering out the window and the high noon sun. Serenity followed in suit, gasping.

"We slept in!" she announced, eyes wide. As she turned to look at them though, she found herself taken aback by Vegeta's incredulously stare at her. She gave back a questioning look, being truly confused.

"You think?" he yelled out in exasperation. Serenity rolled her eyes, hopping off the bed and making a dash for the bathroom. Vegeta's eyes went wide at this. "No! You're not the one late!" he exclaimed, but he just didn't run fast enough, for behind the slammed door was a series of victorious giggles.

"Damn woman 'n stupid _make-up_….mother of hell…" Serenity shook her head silently as Vegeta stomped past her and into the bathroom, having had to wait a good half an hour before she finally finished in there. She turned to Radditz as the door slammed, smiling brightly.

"Now, what's all this about?" she questioned, approaching him as he sighed once the King has dismissed himself. He'd heard the king rant and rave before, but actually having to sit there and listen to it made it seem like an eternity. Besides, it was usually politics going on about, not his problems with his wife's bathroom habits. Radditz cleared his throat, letting his shoulders slump only slightly,

"Some foreigners have arrived to see you." He said simply. Serenity frowned thoughtfully. Who in these parts could possibly know her? There weren't too many people who requested to see her.

"Do you know them?" she asked. Radditz shrugged with a shake of the head,

"Like I said: foreigners. Weird ones too." He added. Serenity raised a brow to that. "I was just asked to escort you down once you were ready." He added. Serenity crossed her arms, a less than amused look crossing her features.

"And how would you know that I wasn't already prepared for the day?" She asked. Radditz stammered a bit, laughing ever so lightly,

"Well, we hadn't seen hide nor hair of you, or his Highness…and well…" he blurted, patting his legs. He took a peek at her frowning face, and sighed in defeat, "Come on! Look what I walked in on!" he exclaimed, signaling to the bed. Serenity groaned with irritation.

"You presume far too much!" she snapped. He opened his mouth to retort, but she held a finger up to hush him. "Don't even." She warned, "Let's just get going." Before she took her first step though, the bathroom door opened with a bang, Vegeta immerging.

"See that!" he yelled, "5 minutes! All it takes is 5 minutes!" Though his hair was still a bit wet and he had yet to slip on this second glove, he looked quite prepared for the day. Serenity huffed still,

"Oh yes? Well let's see you tame _this_ then." She said, holding out one of her pigtails.

"Speaking of which." He began, waltzing up and plucking one of Serenity's blonde hairs off of Radditz's shoulder, "Its everywhere." He said, holding the lock up for her plain view. Serenity sighed, shaking her head,

"I have to go now, I have visitors!" she announced, guiding Radditz along as she headed to the door. Vegeta queered a brow, following after them and taking his spot next to Serenity.

"Who?" he inquired, securing his glove on his hand. Serenity shrugged, looking ahead of her,

"Radditz said they were foreigners." Vegeta's eyes seemed to darken a bit, and he stood tall.

"I'll escort you then as well." He said, meaning for Radditz to hear this too. The solider nodded ahead of them, acknowledging it. Serenity didn't understand though,

"But why?" she questioned. Vegeta snarled slightly, as if he were upset he had to explain the obvious,

"Foreigners," he spat, "Can't trust them. You should know that, _girl_." He sneered. Serenity's eyes went wide for a moment, taken utterly aback by his hostility.

"I can handle them just fine on my own!" She screeched, causing Radditz to practically jump out of his boots as he clung to the wall. Serenity paid no mind though, and quickened her pace, making way for the throne room. Vegeta growled loudly, stomping off after her,

"I'd prefer it." He said, running up to stop in front of her. Serenity opened her mouth, equipped with protests, but she stopped herself. It occurred to her that he was, at least, concerned enough to go long. Though, she wasn't about to let him off the hook completely,

"I'm not just some _girl_ you know." She said. Though his only response was a sarcastic huff before Radditz joined them and they headed through the halls. The rest of their journey passed in silence, Serenity had totally tuned out from the task at hand though. She was much too focused on Vegeta's words. She wasn't just some '_girl_'….what she thought **did** matter…and she was well on her way to womanhood. Or at least she liked to think so.

As they entered the throne room, Radditz went in before them, announcing their presence. Though it seemed whoever was there to see her had abandoned the throne room to conjugate in the foyer. The moment her voice was called though, an immediate stomping off feet was heard. Serenity's eyes went wide as a brunette, clad in familiar green attire came racing into the room, a dead set on Vegeta,

"You bastard!" she cried, arm already pulled back, ready to swing. Serenity screamed, running in front of Vegeta with arms holding out in a 'stop' motion.

"Lita, don't! Its okay!" she insisted a the top of her lungs

"Move it Serenity." She called, "He'll have to learn the hard way you can't just _posses_ people. We're taking you home!" she snapped. Serenity yelled her objections, but was only saved when Haruka appeared behind Lita, restraining her.

"You better start talking now Ondago." The warrior began, half smiling at her princess as she winked, "Because I had the same idea in mind." Serenity sighed with relief, approaching the two and blurting out a summed up version of that was going on.

"You see, King Vegeta, or the late King Vegeta, he's dead now, was the one that stole me! He kept me on his ship and stuff, but he wasn't really that bad! And when he died, I made a promise to protect his Kingdom and…help his son!" she said. Lita calmed down, easing out of Haruka's arms. She stared down at Serenity, her eyes wide with horror.

"So you **married** him?" she exclaimed, just as Haruka brought a hand to her head in dismay. As Serenity went on to explain herself, Vegeta listened intently.

"Did he force this on you?" Haruka had demanded. Serenity shook her head, '_no, it was of my own free will_.' She had insisted, '_I'm not harmed at all, nor have I ever been'_. She had defended him and his people, in every aspect the two could possibly bring to attention. "He's a good guy." She said. Vegeta gulped slightly, forbidding himself to blush at that. Of coarse, what she said next would easily make any thoughts of blushing wash away, "Despite his age. He's a strong boy." All her words drowned out after that.

Boy? A _Boy_?

"You heathen!" Vegeta immediately snapped out of his thoughts, but obviously not in time. He hollered as he was slammed into the floor by a blur of blonde. He felt tiny hands clamp over his neck, as he stared up into blue eyes. His lack of air must have gotten to him quicker than he expected, because she almost looked like Serenity!

He focused as hard as he could, and soon came to note the darker skin, red ribbon in her shorter hair, and vividly different glint to her eyes.

"Mina!" Now that scream was familiar. Serenity took hold of the blonde's hair, yanking her off of Vegeta and the two girls fell to the ground with a thud.

"Stop trying to kill him!" Serenity screamed, as loud as she could. Vegeta sat up, a hand to his neck, as if checking to make sure it was still intact. It wasn't a moment later though that the click of a heel was heard behind him, and he turned slowly. He followed long tanned legs up to a rather short crimson skirt. Long groomed fingernails tapped against her hip, which were grazed by dark ebony hair. Violet eyes, burning with anger, glared down at him as she hissed out some sort of Sutra chant.

Vegeta yelped, leaping to his feet with a string of curses, and backing away from the priestess. If there was one thing he absolutely couldn't stand, it was prophets and priests and such. He'd never been comfortable with the kind of people that say they can tell you your future. "Damn Voodoo …" Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

She crossed her arms over her bosom, eyes fixated on him. She looked him over, as if sizing him up, but by the time her eyes connected again with his face, it was obvious her point of view on him had changed,

"And you're _complaining_?" she inquired, leaning to the side to cast a stare at Serenity.

"Who ever said_ I_ was complaining!" the queen exclaimed, "You, _Reipan_, were the ones who came charging in here, trying to kill him!" Serenity had approached the ravenous beauty by now, gesturing to the others every now and again. Rei sneered slightly, sighing heavily as she took Serenity in an embrace,

"It doesn't matter." She said, though her voice much calmer now, "Let's just get you home." The other girls nodded, smiling in agreement, but Serenity said nothing. The room fell into a dead quiet that was so nerve racking, it had Vegeta on edge.

"An annulment perhaps?" a voice intervened. All eyes turned to the two blue-haired beauties entering the room. Michiru smiled warmed, placing a hand on Serenity's shoulder, "For the marriage problem I mean." She added on.

"What problem?" Vegeta bellowed. He'd put up with this nonsense for quiet awhile now, though partially because he was utterly confused. But now that he was catching on, he didn't exactly like the sounds of it. "She married willingly!" he exclaimed, approaching the gorgeous woman. Michiru sighed heavily, turning to Serenity,

"Such kindness" She said, touching Serenity's cheek tenderly, and calming the frazzled queen down. "But that is why **we** are here. To make sure she cares for herself as well."

"We can't very well let this leek to the public. The Earthian nation would blow a gasket." Ami added, joining Rei's side. Rei huffed a bit, balancing her weight from one leg to the other,

"Does this place even have an annulment system?" She questioned, eyes casting around the interior of the castle, pretending to herself it was as disgusting as she wanted to make it seem.

"Even if it doesn't, we do, and we have more authority." Haruka pointed out, walking their way with her hands on her hips, Lita following close behind,

"But she's married to the Guy." The brunette said, addressing only the other Senshi, though both Serenity and Vegeta were in the room, "If we call it off then we're going to have a lot of undesirables on our backsides."

"That doesn't matter! We'll just have to deal with it." Rei snapped, giving Lita a glare.

"Does that mean we'll have to go all the way back to Lunaria for the rights to this?" Ami asked, tapping furiously at her computer, "You were Rei, annulments _aren't_ in the Saiyan-jin system, and a divorce would simply be uncanny for us." She said, her face displaying a horrified look as she read over the divorce requirements.

"Seems so" Michiru said. Mina turned away from the group as quietly as she could, facing Serenity with a smile. It fell as soon as it came though, for the site of her made Mina's heart bleed. Serenity was almost trembling with anger as the girl's discussion went on. Vegeta was very stand-offish, though he did seem to have a lot of things circling through his head. '_Best I take care of this before he decides to step in._' she thought grimly, the idea alone racking at her nerves.

"You're not leaving with us, are you?" Mina asked softly. Serenity's head snapped up, a gasp almost escaping her lips. Her eyes were watery with unshed tears, and her lips were quivering. Mina sighed heavily, reaching out and holding Serenity close. "They won't take it well," She whispered, a little laughter in her voice, "But we understand." Serenity was hesitant to return the hug for a moment as she gathered her senses enough to keep from crying, but she did.

"Alright, Ondago, we-" Haruka stopped though, her boyish features expressing their confusion as she watched Serenity and Mina. Everyone turned to look, trying to understand why they were holding one another so tightly, and why Serenity's rosy cheeks were stained with tears. Lita turned fully around as the two blondes released one another.

Mina stepped aside as she let the others process what was happening. Michiru hung her head, a soft sigh escaping her lips. She cast a glance up at Haruka, who already adverted her eyes. Ami's brow's furrowed with worry as she approached her princess, taking swift steps. Serenity's caught the blue-haired genius's hands, but Ami pressed on, resting her palms against Serenity's shoulders, and shaking her head as if begging her not to do this. She flung herself forward into Serenity's arms for a powerful hug.

"You're not really..." Lita slurred. The girls looked up as her as Ami pulled away and Lita launched herself at Serenity, pulling the small blonde into her powerful arms. "This is bull, you know that?" The Oak Princess said, muffling her sniffles into Serenity's hair. Serenity smiled softly, nodding. She inhaled slowly, releasing a tension-less breath. But that didn't last.

Serenity stiffened as a explosion shook the walls of the palace. She pulled out of Lita's arms turning to look at Vegeta as he came to her side,

"What was that?" She asked. Vegeta frowned deeply, narrowing ebony eyes.

"Sounds like someone docked without permission." He said, though is voice was hushed. "I suggest staying here." And with that, he sped out of the room, leaving a trail of dust behind him. The girls blinked with surprise as the air cleared.

"You really have to hire better cleaners." Mina said, coughing a bit as she waved some dirt away from her nose.

* * *

'_Thank you God, Thank you GOD'_ Vegeta must have repeated that 10 times as he bolted down the halls to the docking area. The tension in that room had been positively sickening. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that what he thought didn't mean a damn thing to those women, or simply all the girly sentiments.

He stopped after rounding the corner, hearing a series of voices not far away. They weren't audible, for a man's scream drowned out their words. Vegeta gritted his teeth, running off the tips of his boots as he turn the corner.

Icers

Vegeta growled with rage. '_Freeza…damn him_.' This was more than likely just to remind Vegeta of the power the lizard had over him. Blindly, Vegeta charged at a few of the warriors, recklessly pounding the life out of whomever he could get his hands on.

A brave lot of them leapt forward, underestimating the young king, and finding themselves being nothing more than ashes. Vegeta hissed sharply after being backhanded. He turned around, only to receive the same blow, this time sending him into the ground. One of the creatures nearby his landing spot jumped on him, figuring his own bulky weight would hold the king down. He was in for a surprise when Vegeta rose from the ashes and dirt, flinging the creature off of him.

"Get him!" Someone hollered. Vegeta growled, sending a large blast at his opponents before taking to the air, and attacking them in their confusion. He whipped his mouth as silence fell throughout the corridor, but he could hear chaos caused by those that had run ahead, escaping his wrath.

"For now anyways…" Vegeta said, in almost a sing-song tone as he smirked devilishly, flying down the hall at top speed.

* * *

"Lita. It's. So. Gross!" Mina screamed, leaping up onto another bookcase as a large, grimy, jelly-creature chased after the goddess of love and beauty. Lita peered at her from the corner of her eye, frowning deeply,

"I'm a little busy here!" she called out. She closed her eyes, concentrating all her powers and pushing the man before her down to the ground, crushing his bones beneath her hold. She stood back up, looking around as Ami snatched Serenity by the wrist, guiding her down a random hall in some attempts to get her out of the heat of battle. "Shit!" Lita yelled out in fright as a body fell before her, Haruka landing swiftly soon after.

"Stop day-dreaming!" The Wind Warrior hollered, urging Lita onward. Lita nodded, just barely spotting Rei in the entrance of the room, casting a spell and diminishing 4 warriors into oblivion. Rei sighed with relief as she stopped to take a breath, scanning the room for her next foes.

"Not bad _girl_." A sultry voice cooed amusingly. Rei spun on her heal, a sutra in hand, but she drew back after recognizing the spiky hair and cocky smirk. She rolled her eyes at Vegeta, facing the other way,

"Well watch and learn _boy_." She said as a smirk of her own crossed her lips. Rei held out her arms in the direction of 3 very unaware men not too far from them. She closed her eyes momentarily, murmuring something in her ancestor's language. A red aura shone brightly around her, and in the blink of an eye, the three warriors were set on fire. Their screams didn't last too long before the men were in ashes, compliments of Rei's accuracy and strength.

She turned to face Vegeta, arms crossed triumphantly. "I'm the daughter of the God of War, Aries." She announced with pride. His eyes were lowered just enough to shield then from her, though a wild smirk played over his lips and his brows creased with approval. Pleased with that, Rei turned swiftly, winking as her ebony hair followed just seconds behind her movements and then went back to the task at hand. Vegeta watched her retreated form, shaking his head as she went,

"Now why couldn't I have married her?" he asked aloud. But with a deep sigh, dismissed the thought and followed after her.

* * *

A large grunt was followed by a thud as the brawny solider collapsed under Ami's Aqua Illusion.

"Nice shot!" Serenity exclaimed. Cheering and hugging her friend's arm happily. Ami sighed, not able to refrain from smiling.

"Hurry now." The blue-haired genius urged, directing her down the hall, "There will be more where he came from-"

"Nice deduction Mercurian." The voice jolted Serenity and Ami to look up, staring with wide eyes at the reptile looming over their heads. Serenity whimpered, gripping righter to Ami. The lizard like creature smirked softly, holding out a hand as he fired an energy blast. The girls screeched as they narrowly escaped it, and without another thought, set off on a dead run.

Serenity screamed when he fired again. They were re-entering the room they'd just exited, and caught everyone attention. The Senshi screamed out insanities and they tried to reach their princess.

"Deep Submerge!" A delicate voice rang through the room, and Serenity and Ami did a nose dive into the ground as the onslaught of water pummeled into their attacker and took many of his own comrades with him.

"Don't you have your own soldiers?" Michiru demanded, swinging her head to face Vegeta after aided Serenity and Ami to their feet.

"They're wing is cut off." He replied gruffly, landing beside her, "We're fucked." He blurted, taking note to yet another fleet coming in. He heard Mina gasp at his language, which, hadn't they been in such a dire situation, he would have found amusing.

"Not quite." Michiru argued. Vegeta watched in confusion as the Senshi cleared the way for Michiru to enter their space ship.

"What are they doing?" he inquired on Ami and Serenity, but neither replied. Michiru emerged, cradling a girl, whom clutched tightly to a blanket and buried her head against the Water Warrior's chest. She set the pre-teen down gently, facing her before the men.

"Do your stuff Hotaru." She said softly, and with that, jumped back behind the ship.

"Hit the deck!" Lita hollered abruptly. Almost instantly, each of the Senshi fell to the floor, but Vegeta remained standing. '_What the hell are they thinking_?' He wondered incredulously, watching the small, pale child as she trembled before the warriors.

"Get down you idiot!" Vegeta had barely caught the flame in Rei's eyes as she tackled him into the ground. He stared in shock as a wave of lavender energy rushed just above their heads. He breathed heavily as its glow washed through the room, and after it died, all that was left was pure silence. He peeked past Rei's head, gazing at the small girl now surrounded by a field of slaughtered men.

"Michiru…" she whimpered softly. Her violet eyes clamped shut with tears as she dove into Michiru's awaiting arms. She petted the girl's head, comforting her in quite whispers. Vegeta leapt to his feet, nearly knocking Rei to the floor. He caught her, though just barely,

"What is _that_?" he demanded, pointing to the child as he approached her. Haruka stepped up almost immediately, her tall form towering over Vegeta.

"That's none of your concern." She stated firmly, crossing her arms and glaring threateningly. Vegeta growled, his teeth gritted and barring his fangs. They quickly realized they didn't have time for a brawl though when a piercing scream echoed through the room. All heads snapped to attention as Serenity struggled against one of the wounded Icer warriors whom held her firmly round the waist and neck. Ami reached out in some attempts to save her, but before they knew it, the warrior was making a dive out of the window, Serenity in tow.

"Ondago!" Haruka cried, bolting off the balls of her feet in pursuit of Serenity's capturer. Lita was soon to follow, Mina and Rei right behind her, though Michiru beckoned Ami to stay back. Vegeta sneered, knowing full at well they wouldn't catch them in time. Instead, Vegeta backtracked, bolting down the stairs of the palace, and swiftly rounding corners. His body jerked as he came to a halt, and he scoped out the scene. Lita didn't dare fire her thunder blots; or Rei her flames, in fear of striking Serenity. But Mina was firing love shots for all she was worth. Growing irritated with this, the man fired back at her, sending the blonde haired beauty crashing through a window.

Mina groaned with agony as she tried to lift herself up, but the sounds of a battle were quickly reaching her ears. She turned her upper body, gasping at the marvel before her. A young man, no older than her really, fired a rather deadly attack at a group of Icers, who were now joining a large number of comrades on the floor.

The boy turned to look at her, swiping his glove past his brow as he sighed with relief. His messy ebony hair was tossed this way and that, though his wide eyes held heavy amusement,

"Think you missed a few." He said, thumbing in the direction of the dead soldiers. Mina, ever so slowly, cracked a smile. But before she could say anything, she quickly remembered the predicament that her princess was in. She leapt to her feet, hands gripping the sides of the broken window as she peered down.

Lita, Rei and Haruka were right behind the man with Serenity struggling in his arms.

"They're not going to get him in time!" She whined, biting down on her tongue as her brain raced for some sort of solution.

"They who?" The young man asked, peering over as well. Mina sighed heavily as tears formed at the brim of her eyes,

"My fellow Senshi. By the time they land, that _heathen_ will be long gone with Serenity." She spat, a hand reached to grasp her breast where her heart lay nervously as she prayed against all odds.

"Actually, I think the King there has got this handled just fine." The boy said, ever-so nonchalantly. Mina blinked in confusion, first give the strange boy a quizzing stare, then peered down at the ground, where Vegeta already was, aiming to fire. A wide smile spread across Mina's lips as she jumped for joy.

"Hey ugly" Vegeta called out, determining the Icer solider was just within a few feet of him. The man turned, just enough for Vegeta to get a glance at Serenity, and he fired. The attack shot across his back, skidding past his shoulder blades. Serenity screamed as the man released her mouth, and they fell apart. She clamped her eyes shut, hugging her body tightly as she came in impact with the water below her. Vegeta disregarded it though, and bounced off his feet, an attack already prepared for the hurt warrior.

"Oh God…" Mina murmured eyes tide with terror the moment Serenity hit water. "Vegeta!" she cried out, screaming at the top of her lungs. The boy seemed to panic as well, screaming out insanities along with her. By the time the other Senshi hit ground, Vegeta had taken note to Mina and the boy up in the palace, which he grimly noted as Kakarotto. He sneered, but his dismal thoughts of the boy were pushed aside. '_Water_' he heard them cry, and '_Serenity_'. He cast them a funny look, signaling he had no idea what they were talking about. Both sighed heavily, and then opened their mouths wide,

"Serenity Can't Swim!" They shouted in unison. If Vegeta had stayed to see the two exchange incredulous looks of confusion, he probably would have been slightly amused. But as they laughed at one another, he set a dead path for the open water, where Serenity had already sunken under. It wasn't until he'd already dove in, and reached out for Serenity, unconscious and tangled in water planets, that he realized the Icer solider had followed him.

The beast of a man snagged Vegeta by the leg, attempting to pull the young King away from his Queen. Vegeta growled with furry, turning swiftly in the water to strike the warrior. Hadn't it been for the man's earlier weariness, Vegeta would have more than likely missed due to his slow movements in the water. But he hit the man dead on, and quickly returned to his original task. He yanked Serenity out of the weeds with ease, holding her by the waist as he kicked his way up to the surface.

He breathed in deeply the moment air reached him, but didn't take time to rest as he brought Serenity to shore. Vegeta dragged himself out, pulling Serenity along. He heard Lita yelling this at that to him, though all that he really picked up on was getting out of the water. So, he dropped to his knees on the cement trail of the gardens, though both drenched, they were clear of the water.

He laid her down flat, checking her neck for any sort of pulse. "Serenity?" He blurted through gasps of air. He never noticed Lita step into the water, firing off her electricity as she fried the Icer warrior to death. "Serenity!" He said, a little louder this time as his bare fingers grazed her cheek for some sort of reaction. Vegeta gulped, his chest rising and falling heavier now, though due to panic.

"Move it." A gruff voice ordered. He didn't respond as Haruka butted her way in, palms pressing downward against Serenity's breasts, pumping against her heart. Over and over the girl did this, her muscles straining and working their hardest, but it was of no use.

"She's not waking up!" Rei screamed into Haruka's ear, though her rage was half worry as she bit fiercely on her lip.

"You think I don't know that?" Haruka yelled back, leaning over and pressing her lips to Serenity's giving her some air, then returning to the pumping. Still, there was nothing. Vegeta looked around worriedly as Lita approached. By the looks of it, Kakarotto and Mina were taking care of any soldiers left that hadn't scampered away at Michiru's and Ami's threats of using the little demon child's powers. "It's not working!" Haruka snapped, grinding her teeth together, both irritated and frustrated, fear stricken in her body.

"Let me try." Vegeta said sternly. Haruka looked up at him with narrowed eyes, contemplating this. Vegeta moved her aside, shaping his hands the way Haruka had, "What do I do?" He asked. The Wind warrior placed her hand over his once, pressing down,

"Match it with your heart beat." She said. That was easy enough. Vegeta could hear his heart so well at it thundered noisily in his ears, and thumped against his chest. His arms, heavy with muscles, moved with ease as they did the absolute best possible to restore Serenity's heart beat.

Again and again and again he tried, never stopping, never pausing. Water on his brow formed to sweat. '_What if she doesn't wake up?_' he suddenly wondered, '_What'll I do_?' the fear overwhelmed him. How in the name of God could he get through this without her? '_I can't, I won't…_'

"Damn it woman, wake up!" he exclaimed, his frustration being the cause of the outburst, and for a last and final pump with all his might. The sounds of a gagging and a dainty cough forced his eyes open, though he hadn't even realized how hard he'd clamped them shut. A soft sigh fell over the group of women as they fell to their knees, resisting the urge to fling themselves at their princess. Serenity shuttered violently, her hand reaching out drowsily. Vegeta snatched it, pulling her up into a sitting position as she reached out, gripping his shoulders for balance.

"Hnnn-na." she slurred, and forced her eyes to open. Vegeta swallowed the lump that formed in his through and sighed with relief as Serenity smiled at him. "Hey there handsome." She whispered softly with a lop-sided grin, her eyes half lidded as she breathed heaved.

"She's falling asleep again." Haruka stated confidently as she wobbled to her feet. Vegeta didn't get up quite yet, taking his time as he took Serenity's into his arms. He bit down on his bottom lip, gnawed viciously at it. His ears and cheeks were burning red with blush, and his bangs could do nothing to hide it. So with a lowered head, he hurried back into the palace; the Senshi making their way inside at their own paces.

* * *

_"Serenity…Serenity darling?"_

_Ribbons, bows and confetti went flying through the air, scattering over the marble floors._

_"Here I am mommy!" The tiny blonde cried in her up-most chipper tone. She giggled as she dashed out from under the piles of boxes carrying tons of little trinkets that had kept Serenity occupied the past hour or so. Queen Selenity smiled warmly, laughing softly as she held out her arms for her daughter to fly into._

_"Careful now my dear" She said after grunting softly from the impact. "You'll hurt yourself if you run around like that." She said. Serenity merely giggled in response, running out of her mother's arms and circling her twice before returning to her ribbons._

_"Look at this mommy!" she exclaimed, holding out a brilliantly bright blue ribbon. Her mother nodded softly, smiling with her whole heart at her daughter as Serenity grinned back with glee._

_"I love you muffin." Her mother said. "I love you."_

Serenity moaned deep in her throat, feeling isn't rumble against her chest. She winced slightly, the sound of her mother's voice fading away in her head. She struggled to open her eyes, the light from her memory being replaced by the overly bright lamp swinging above her head.

"You seem to spend a lot of time in here don't you milady?" Serenity turned to her right, squinting to see the old doctor smile as he scribbled a few things on his clipboard. He looked away from her, bowing slightly, "I'll be going now Sire." He said, sniffling from a runny nose, and leaving the room with only the soft click of the door. Serenity inhaled deeply, turning her head away from the blinding light. She looked to her right, eyes focusing on a dark figure seated beside her.

She felt a hand squeeze hers, and she returned the gesture in response. His elbows were planted firmly on her bedside as he leaned over, practically at the edge of his chair. Serenity was a little surprised to see his here, now dry and looking quite solemn. The last thing she remembered was seeing his outline in front of the bright sun. He was drenched from head to toe, and panting heavily, those ebony eyes fixated on her.

Serenity, after remembering this, reflexively arched her neck, eyes wide as she looked up into his once more. She knew if by chance he were in a bad mood, she couldn't expect a eulogy and a sooner-than-planned funeral. But still, she honestly wasn't too worried. She looked up at him, those ebony eyes transfixed with wonder.

"How are you feeling?" he asked so very lightly. Serenity offered a half-hearted smile, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm alright." She stated. Vegeta nodded a bit, casting his eyes down as he leaned his nose against their joined hands.

"You should really learn to swim." He said with brows raised. Serenity, after blinking, let out a short laugh, not sure if he was serious or amused. She was happy to realize he was speaking of this lightly when he smirked. They remained quite for a moment as Serenity studied her surroundings. She glanced out the window, spotting mid-day.

"What time is it?" She asked. Vegeta thought about it for a second, half shrugging,

"About noon I think." He said. Serenity nodded a bit. Again, the silence. Though this one was much more uncomfortable than the first. "Your Senshi." Vegeta began, clearing his throat as he sat up, "They're leaving today." He watched as Serenity sighed deeply with dismay, eyes doing their best to hide her sorrow. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk, chewing on his inner-lip a bit.

"What?" Serenity inquired, taking note to this, and after a moment, nearly readying herself to be insulted. Vegeta leaned in, looking at her directly,

"The palace isn't quite safe right now, with the attack and all." He said, matter-of-factly. Serenity queered a brow, pressing him to continue, "So, what do you say we take a little leisure trip?" He asked. Serenity sat up abruptly, staring at his incredulously.

"But what about your-"

"My father handled his business in space. I don't see why I can't do the same." He said. Serenity shook her head, still confused,

"Where are we going?" She asked. Vegeta lowered his eyes, standing now as he smirked almost sinisterly,

"Where else? Lunaria." He said, as if it were obvious, "With all our advancements in technology thanks to the doors you opened, it should only take a good 4 or 5 months to get there." He stated, standing straight and tall, "Your Senshi will be joining us as well, for both your protection and pleasure-" He'd barely spit out the words before he felt Serenity's tiny hand left his, and she flung herself at him, arms latching around his next as she attacked with him with a hug.

Vegeta suppressed a yelp as he struggled to stay standing. He leaned against a far table holding her firmly round the waist, though it didn't seem required, for she had a rather good grip on _him_. He said nothing when he felt tear drops against fall onto his shoulder, soaking through the material.

"Thank you so much." Her muffled voice whispered through soft cries, her body shaking only slightly. After many moments, he helped her ease to her feet. Her forehead rested against his shoulder, willing away anymore tears. His hands lay delicately on her back as he waited patiently for her recover herself. Yet, he didn't have the time to wait it seemed. The door swung open and Vegeta spun her around to stand beside him and releasing her completely. He stood straight, folding his arms as Radditz entered.

Vegeta approached him, but as they fell into discussion, their words went deaf to Serenity's ears. It was then she realized that over the past month, Vegeta had, rather quickly, grown to show her affection. Three whole times he'd held her, both for one another's comfort, and "_just because_". He'd confided in her, gotten jealous over her, and saved her life.

Serenity smiled softly as Radditz left and Vegeta hesitated in turning to face her again. She grinned to herself, approaching him as he crossed his arms.

"What do you want now girl?" He snapped, giving her a rather bored glare from the side. Serenity laughed lightly, leaning on tip-toe and pressing her lips to his cheek, ever so tenderly.

"Thank you"

Vegeta was silent as she left, turning at the door to smile at him. The sun shined in off her hair, and literally glittered over her skin, reflecting in her tired eyes. The clicks of her heals were quickly fading as she headed further down the hallway, and once silence fell, he released the breath he'd mistakenly been holding. A torn gloved hand, which now revealed three fingertips, reached up to graze the skin of his cheek. He blinked, though it lasted longer than he would like to admit.

"Damn girl…" he sneered, heading to the door. He cast one last glance back down the hall she'd exited down, and smirked to himself.

* * *

A whole 15 pages! I am SO sorry about this. I figured that since I took so long though, I might as well have made this a "Super Chapter". I hope I accomplished this to meet everyone's delight!

Next time, off to Lunaria. Vegeta's going to meet the mother of the bride…yikes…

Not to mention a certain Earthian Prince….


	8. Chapter Eight: Unanswered Prayers

Hello all. Well I have a _slight _problem: My Computer has completely **crashed** on me. I'm currently on a Gateway Windows 95, using a free trial AOL 9.0 with dial up to do anything I need to on the internet. ... It really bites

I had a whole new chapter for ya'll, but then it was lost with just about everything else. I'm so sorry for the delay and inconvenience, but things are about to get much worse I'm afraid. There really isn't much I can to do salvage _my work_, or even save my computer for that matter. But I'm going to try and make the **best** of it.

I do wanna say though, I have THE **cutest** reviewers! One I read recently, "_jennifer_", just made me smile inside. And although I do LOVE the nice and cozy reviews, I do have to be honest: I need something more than "Oh I liked it, update soon"...I want, dare I same, something like a **flame**. "_Constructive Criticism_" to put it in nicer terms. If they're a mistake, point it out. If you think something could have been better or that something was totally off...let me know. I **promise**, you won't hurt my feelings (ha...trust me, I'm to egotistical for that). But it'll help ME with my progression

Thanks a **bunch**!

Now, to the story:

**Chapter Eight: **

* * *

Daybreak. The stars, once cloaked by darkness, revealed the lining of the clouds as specks of sun began to kiss the horizon of Jupiter. Serenity held her breath; waiting for the moment they moved past the lightening planet and would receive a vivid view of the sun.

Today was the day of the full moon. It was the only day in the moon's rotation that the sun shone through the daytime. The crystalline lights lost their glow, and the blue lunar terrain showed its greens. It was like Earth, or so Endymion had once told her. For 12 hours, Lunaria closed down all businesses, although the markets stayed open to await hungry churchgoers. In the palace, no politicians dare dispute, no traders dare commerce, and the Royal Family had the day off.

The day of the full moon was considered a day of redemption. It was the most religious day in Lunarian heritage and the following day began a new cycle of life. This day was meant for confessions, forgiveness and moving on. It was only if you carried this out that the following day would give you a sense of vindication and rebirth.

At least, that was how Serenity always presumed it would be. After all the full moons she had experienced in her life, she never really felt she had any need for redemption. Now though, she certainly understood why this day was important to some people. Now, she held burdens on her shoulders, such as: Never taking any regard that all her luxuries in the Saiyan Palace were all products of thievery and barters. Or her battle with Cabbeta (A pacifist, fighting in a meaningless brawl?).

But in truth, the absolute worst was her newfound fancy. She sighed deeply, recalling the last evening's events as the lily, twiddled between her fingers, reflected its lilac color into unshed tears...

Serenity tiptoed through the ship, eyes darting around frantically. She'd never felt so jittery, but who wouldn't? She could very well be throwing herself into the most dangerous predicament one could possibly venture. For one, any one of her friends that caught her clutching a basket filled with goodies, filled to met Vegeta's preference, would mean some serious unwanted questioning. Although, that certainly wouldn't be as bad as her encounter with Vegeta. She was simply praying he was in a good mood today.

Serenity stopped for a moment, rethinking what had just crossed her mind. Her initiative to do this had sparked from Vegeta's absence at the dinner table recently. So if he wasn't eating, then he certainly wasn't in a good mood. She just hoped he was hungry enough to accept the offering without biting off her head.

Her hand rested against the panel of the training room door. Before they had left home, they had -

Serenity's thoughts immediately stopped. Home? And when did she begin to refer to the Saiyan planet as, 'home'?

She exhaled heavily, gnawing viciously on her lip. She couldn't dwell in these thoughts any longer, for fear of accepting such an idea. In her heart, there was the possibility that she'd already accepted it, but she wasn't yet willing to explore that territory. She was running from the truth.

"As anyone would…" Serenity thought aloud. This though, only led to another thought:

_"Running from the truth"_

Mina could relate to that. For the past few months, The Venusarian Princess had been batting her eyes at the Third Class Saiyan Warrior: Kakarotto. Serenity hadn't said much when Mina hinted toward her little crush and eventually asked for advice. She'd expected it to just be a passing thing, as a matter of fact. But it certainly wasn't.

Months of shared glances, uncomfortable silences and _heavy_ flirtation had Mina diving into love, and it wasn't to long ago when it dawned on Kakarotto that he was fancying "Milady" as well. Serenity couldn't help but smile with the images of the two in her mind: chasing one another throughout the ship, trying to solve less than perplexing questions and blushing in each other's presence.

It was an unconditional love that even cupid couldn't help but stop to stare in wonder at. Yet the stars of fate didn't plan it in the lover's favors. The Royal family of Venus would never allow such a marriage to occur. Mina was currently in obvious denial of the fact, and Kakarotto was unaware of the heartbreak ahead of him.

Unable to bare these thoughts any longer, she found herself pressing firmly on the controls to the door as the bulky metal slid open. Before they had left, they'd made a few "add-on's" to the ship. Such as the room Serenity heels were now clicking on: Vegeta's Training Room.

Wide cerulean orbs scanned the room, but Vegeta was nowhere to be found. Surprised, she quickened her pace, turning in a complete circle to examine the entire room as if maybe he'd hidden in a wall or something. _'Where is he_?' she wondered, '_Isn't he always in here at this time_?' As if on cue, a soft grunt reached Serenity's ears. She turned swiftly oh her heel, but inhaled sharply at what she saw.

Behind a large window was a branch off to another room; no doubt Vegeta's private training room.

She approached the glass, placing a nervous, shaky palm on the window. He was performing his kata, and by the looks of it, it was a lengthy one. One the late King would more than likely admire.

His movements were majestic, every well practiced kick and sway resulting in utter perfect. Another grunt would have him nearly slipping though, and just barely avoiding the little machines Ami had conjured up to test the Saiyan's skills against. After a quick analysis of the situation, Vegeta seemingly came to a conclusion, and in a bright flash of light, the contents of the room beyond Serenity's reach was flooded with Vegeta's power.

She felt her heart thumping heavily in her chest, but she didn't dare close her eyes. As the light died, it revealed Vegeta, ridden of the computerized opponents and a bit tuckered out. Serenity's face softened at the site. He pulled his shirt over his head, wringing it of the sweat, and then leaned down to attempt the same with his pants, but without removing them. Though both were quite futile. He seemed to give up, discarding the garment and shaking his bangs out of his eyes.

As if her knees fell weak, Serenity pressed her weight against the glass. Her eyes lidded, tiny lashes blurring her vision. Why was her heart pounding like this? Her chest felt heavy, but her limbs were so light she could collapse at any given moment. She could have torn her eyes away, but she didn't want to. She was holding onto this feeling for dear life, its oddity sparking her interest.

It almost made her laugh that he was, without a doubt, feeling quite powerful at that moment and here as was: falling weak at the sight of him. His aura dying down, breath heavy from work, eyes wider than normal as he stared across the room, impressed with himself. His bangs tossed to the side of his face, his shoulders relaxed. In that moment, to Serenity, he seemed…  
"Beautiful…"

Almost immediately Vegeta's head snapped up to her direction and Serenity bolted away from the glass, gasping as red tinted her cheeks and her basket slipped from her fingertips! Without thinking, she reached for it, only realizing her mistake as she caught the buddle before loosing any on its contents. A tear fell down her cheek she heard his breathing above her, still heavy from his work, but it wasn't like he was trying to mask it.

He said nothing

He was waiting for her to look at him. She knew it. He wanted her to acknowledge him. He'd wait forever if he had to. The moment she moved, no matter what direction she went in, he'd be able to stop her.

Her only hope would be to run away with her eyes clamped shut. Then when he had easily caught her and had her at his mercy, just keep her eyes closed and wait for the inevitable.

Her options:

Look at him or Death

…

Death was sounding pretty darn good at the moment…

"Did you hurt yourself?" Serenity's eyes opened wide at the sound of his voice. She exhaled unsteadily, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Coy eyes peeked up at him, but didn't meet his glance. They didn't even have time to as he leaned down, taking the basket from her hands and opening her palm. "Hold still" he ordered, and before Serenity even realized it Vegeta had sharply pulled out a sliver that had engorged itself into her skin.

Serenity yelped and eyes filled with large tears as she nursed her hand, mumbling some soft whines to herself. Vegeta huffed over her shoulder. "That distracted?" He blurted out.

Serenity inhaled, and she heard him do the same. In the corner of her eye, she could see his cheek redden, but she wouldn't have had to, for she could practically feel the heat off of his skin. They remained quiet, holding their breath and waiting.

Finally, Vegeta stood, snagging Serenity's wrist roughly and pulling her up with him. Serenity struggled, but when his hold tightened, she succumbed. Staring at his hand, tightened wrist and muscled biceps only reminded her of how powerful Vegeta really was. He could break her in an instant…

Moments upon moments passed that felt like an eternity. But in truth, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Serenity wondered: Is it more vital that two people can talk to one another without running out of anything to talk about…or perhaps that two people can merely find tranquility in silence.

Then she wondered: How would Vegeta answer that? What would he think?

Without a moment's hesitation, Serenity gazed up, focusing on the stray hairs falling over his eyes as she spoke.

"Sire," she began, "What do you believe is more important between two people?" She asked. Vegeta's eyes were already widening, despite that she hadn't finished her question, but Serenity didn't know, for her eyes were fixated elsewhere. "Endless enjoyable conversations, or …" she paused, racking her mind for words, "comfortable silence?"

Vegeta shifted his weight from one foot to the other, seemingly debating the question.

"I don't mind just listening to you." He answered, in such a plain manor it left Serenity without words. He pulled her too her feet, obviously not thinking much of what he had just said to her. Serenity interpreted it in a much different light though, and without permission, or even thinking about what she was doing, Serenity dove at him, head buried against his chest and arms wove around him in a hug.

Vegeta froze instantly, staring with wide eyes at the wall ahead of him. '_What is she…_' his mind reeled with uncompleted, and unanswered, questions.

They stood like that for mere seconds, but to Vegeta, it seemed like and eternity before the door drew open, and Serenity pulled back, straightening herself and collecting her composer. Vegeta watched in silence as Serenity spoke with the intruder, or rather: Radditz. But he didn't hear a word of the conversation. He'd later discover he missed something interesting, but at the time, his thoughts had taken weigh of him.

What provoked her to do that? She hugged, and practically cuddled him. She found comfort in Vegeta, for whatever reason was completely beyond him!

He was honest with himself in admitting that he was curious about it, but he wasn't quite yet ready to confess that he wanted to know more.

Confession or not, he'd get what he wanted.

* * *

That night, Serenity came late to bed. For the first time in their marriage, Vegeta was first to get under the covers. He paused, privately rethinking his thoughts in a less-than-innocent manor, but quickly dismissing it after sufficiently sucking all the humor out of it. He waited, and waited, until eventually, he was dually irritated. Tossing the covers aside violently, and with a few soft growls, he went in search of her.

"What could she possibly be doing this late?" he muttered to himself along the way as he peeked down corridors. "A wife is supposed to be in bed at these hours…she's supposed…" Vegeta stopped himself though, realizing there had been piles upon piles of nights when he hadn't come to bed until late, or even at all.

Still, with a growl plastered on his face, he searched. Not one hall in the ship when untouched. Yet, she was nowhere to be found. Feeling somewhat defeated, Vegeta retreated to the kitchen. She could very well have been with one of her Senshi. His head snapped up immediately as the young Kakarotto entered his mind. He was about ready to fly down to the third class Saiyan's room when it dawned on him that Serenity wouldn't do something like that to Mina. With a soft grumble, he swung open the kitchen door with a thud, irrupting a small gasp from the room's occupants.

Vegeta looked up as well, startled at first, and somewhat surprise to see two refined and proper princess downing some chocolate shakes in some sort of a race. Serenity and Yasmina lowered they're overly large glasses, snagging some napkins to wipe their mouths clean of the milk stains.

"I'd say Mina won that one." Reipan said, leaning down and measuring the cups. Serenity's eyes went wide with horror,

"No way! Rei! You're picking favorites!" The young blonde hollered. Rei batted her eyes coyly, and rolled her shoulder in a shrug.

"I won! I won!" Mina chanted in a sing-song voice, grinning proudly before flashing a peace sign at her competitor.

"As lovely as it is to see you two gain pounds by the second," Rei mocked, poking Serenity in the stomach, invoking a rather angry growl from the normally docile princess, "It's nearing midnight!" she exclaimed. Serenity sighed with aggravation, folding her arms and giving in as Mina giggled widely. Rei winked at the two blondes, before turning to the door,

"Night handsome" She cooed softly as she passed Vegeta. Vegeta stiffened slightly, this time not daring to make eyes contact. As enticing as the priestess was, he found it surprising the way she flirted with him. In fact, it was almost a turn-off.

"Well, though Rei has Radditz around her finger, Kaka-chan isn't as patient." Mina said, tossing her dishes in the sink.

Serenity giggled as blush rose to Mina's cheeks. "Later Sere-chan" She called as she made her way to the door, "Goodnight," Mina blurted out. Her eyes darted around as she searched her head for a proper way to address him, "Sir Vegeta," she managed before practically flying down the hall. Vegeta didn't take the time to answer as he turned to Serenity,

"Rei has Radditz around her finger?" he asked, utterly confused. Serenity looked up at him, mirroring his expression.

"Weren't you listening to Radditz today in the training hall?" She asked. His expression gave her the go to continue, "Lady Rei and Sir Radditz are having quite the love affair." Serenity said, brows raised and tone somewhat suggestive. Serenity cleared off the rest of the table, as Vegeta thought this over. So what was up with all the flirting?

Finding himself rather confused, he decided now wasn't the time to resolve this topic. Instead, he looked into the sink, full of dirty dishes,

"Is that all yours?" he asked. Serenity laughed, nodding, though more to herself than Vegeta.

"Yes. It was a nightly game Mina and I use to play back on Lunaria." She explained.

"Oh" Vegeta mumbled, though hardly audibly.

"And your reason for not being in bed?" she inquired, glancing over his night attire. Vegeta huffed a bit, sitting down at the table as he folded his arms over his bare chest.

"I was waiting for you." He stated, snagging her milkshake before she could take it away and downing it. Serenity recoiled in surprise, brows creasing at his words; "It was weird not having you there." Serenity's face softened a bit, but that didn't last long, "So do me a favor and don't do it again." Vegeta bellowed, slamming the cup on the table and practically knocking the chair over as he stood up. Serenity gasped, eyes wide in shock.

"Pardon me?" she snapped, taking the cup and tossing it in the sink forcefully, "My whereabouts have never made a difference to you!" she snapped, "Don't you even think you can order me around!" she said, pointing a right finger at him. It occurred to Vegeta that Serenity's little friendly feuding with Rei might have sparked the young queen. He'd have to put an end to that.

Serenity didn't see it coming either. In front of her eyes, Vegeta was gone, and before she even had time to look around, his bare chest was pressed firmly against her back. His right hand rose to catch her finger, while his left coiled over hers, and locked it firmly between their bodies.

"Is that a challenge?" His raspy voice whispered against her ear. Serenity gasped, attempting to struggle, but found it to no avail. Her heart pounded heavily against her chest, and she let out a yelp. Releasing her left hand, he covered her mouth, and forced his right hand down as he pinned both her hands against her bosom. Still, she struggled, eyes darting around. Tears brimmed her eyes as a blush rose to her cheeks. She didn't know what was more insane: Vegeta, or the tickles running up her spine. Vegeta's well-toned arms wrapped around her, and her bare back pressed against his hard chest.

Finally, she calmed against him. He must have felt her heart's thud, for he released her hands, and rested his palm against her breast where her heart beat strongest. Her hand rose, urging him to take his hand away from her mouth. He allowed it to drop, and her fingers coiled around his hand as he rested on her collarbone. She leaned her head back into the crock of his neck, closing her eyes as she tried to slow her heavy breathing.

What had just happened?

The thought had crossed both their minds, but neither could answer.

Their hands lowered, and every so slowly, Serenity turned to face him, but, like usual, she wouldn't look at him. Vegeta had noticed this for a long time. In the beginning, he rejoiced in it. Now, it was purely bothersome.

"Look at me." He said. Serenity stiffened, but didn't budge. Vegeta sneered, resulting in a soft rumble from his chest, "look at me." He repeated, this time, cupping her chin between his finger and thumb, and forcing it up. Her frightened eyes stared up at him as her heart thumped heavily once again. "You will do as I ask without question." He stated. She watched him as he examined her watery eyes. He wasn't threatening her, but he was serious.

This would be the first time since they'd first met that he'd gazed directly into her eyes. He wasn't sure how long he'd kept her there, staring at her, but he truthfully didn't care. He'd make her stand here an eternity just to gaze into her eyes.

"I can't do that." Serenity whispered. Vegeta blinked, forgetting his thoughts and furrowing a brow. He only caught on a moment later, but she'd already begun to slip away from him. He caught her by the wrist, already hearing the drumming of her heart. He bolded swung her around, sweeping her off of her feet. His arms wrapped around her mid-section as he nuzzled his ear against her heart, hearing every panicked beat. Serenity gasped, her finger digging into his shoulders in fright. Her lips grazed his temple, and she peered down at him. His eyes were closed as he intently listened to her heart, which was slowly becoming steady once more. She felt his calloused fingers against her back as they moved ever so slowly now and then. They didn't hurt though. They didn't bother her at all.

She leaned her head against his, her arms clinging firmly around his neck as she rubbed his back soothingly. She was frightened, but at the moment, wanted nothing more than to calm his racing heart, which, unbeknownst to him, had beat rapidly against her as well.

* * *

Serenity had woken a few hours later in her own bed, though didn't recall how she got there. As she'd rolled over, she'd found, instead of Vegeta, a lilac flower, which was now in her grasp as they began to approach Lunaria. Behind her, she could hear Kakarotto going practically ballistic about seeing her kingdom. Mina, on the other hand, wasn't as joyful. Serenity cast a glance to her friend, smiling as bright as she could. Mina smiled sorrowfully back, and then looked at Kakarotto with the same painful stare. If he only knew what heartbreaking fate lay ahead of them… 

Radditz, on the other hand, was freaking out for a different reason. Within the hour, Rei would be introduced him to her father. Aries, the ruler of Mars, and properly known as "The God of War", was, you could say, every Saiyan's idol. Rei rolled her eyes, smacking her lover over the head.

The concept of 'lover' was quite strange for Serenity to say. She was _married_ and wasn't considered a lover. Of course, Mary had a child and wasn't one either…

She awoke from her thoughts as a hand rested against her back. She nearly gasped, but restrained it. She looked up at Vegeta, who merely stared out the window, and then around at her friends, who all cast some funny looks.

She could hear Vegeta mumbling to himself. She stepped closer, though he didn't quite notice.

"Good evening-er-morning your majesty…honor…grace…excellency….okay…good evening-damn it…..good _morning_, your excellency…."

Serenity tipped her head slightly, a smile forming on her face. He was nervous!

As they began to dock, Serenity could feel the ship rumble from the cheering of the public.

"Woohoo!" Kakarotto cried as he stared out the window, waving at the people below. "We're louder" the boy informed, turning to his brother and addressing him as if he'd asked a question. Radditz rolled his eyes.

"Their happy you're home it seems" Vegeta mused, eyes scanning over the millions of lunar beings. Serenity sighed softly. Vegeta was quite irritable and short today as well. In her head, she could hear Mina saying: "Well, he's _short_ everyday!"

It brought a smile to her face

They landed, and were surrounded by a plethora of attendants. Serenity just couldn't hold herself back anymore though. She shoved through the people, earning many exclaims such as:

"My, what's gotten into her?"

And

"Good Lord, look at what those Saiyans have done to our princess!"

But she truly wasn't concerned with it. She made a mad dash for the throne room, not stopping to see what the series of yelps behind her was about. Around the corner and she tossed her shoes aside, breaking out in a full-blast sprint. Before her was the door that she's swung open carelessly hundreds of times. This time, it was different though. She was finally home.

They flew open, and she burst in like a ray of sunshine. But as her eyes grazed the throne, it wasn't her mother they landed on. Instead, she found herself walking toward a familiar woman with long beautiful red hair and dark mysterious eyes.

"Aunt Beryl?" Serenity inquired softly to the weeping woman, whom was hunched over her mother's throne. Her head lifted to reveal puffy red eyes blurred with tears.

"Oh…" she moaned softly, shaking her head as a downpour of sobs overcame her, "Dear child," she cried, practically flying up from the floor and encircling her arms around Serenity.

"Beryl-chan?" Serenity inquired softly, "Where my mother?" she asked. Beryl's body towered over Serenity. She'd always been the outcast of the family. She was so different from everyone else, and not just by appearance. It was said that the older sister of Lunaria had deeply resented Serenity's mother for taking the throne. According the birthright, it should have been Beryl's kingdom. Serenity never truly found out the truth about that. Her mother never wanted to speak of her strange sister, and Beryl was never on Luna long enough to answer such questions.

"Beryl?" Serenity asked again. Her fiery locks of hair were pushed behind her shoulders, and she stood straight, whipping away tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She was regaining her composer.

"She's dead Serenity." She said sternly.

At that moment, it was as if a gong had rung inside of her head, followed by utter silence. Beryl kept on talking, telling her the story of her mother's unexpected assassination. Beryl would be sworn in as queen, unless Serenity chose to take the throne. The murky woman left no responsibilities for Serenity. She was taking care of the funeral, and of any diplomatic events at the moment.

Serenity recalled every word she had said, but didn't remember her saying at of it. Vegeta had held the door shut after Serenity had burst into the throne room. When Serenity had taken off, he'd taken to the air and went after her. The crowd followed, but never made it inside while Beryl explained to Serenity the situation at hand.

The Queen had been killed in her own home. The assassin had simply jumped the palace walls, aimed, and fired.

And that was it.

Lunaria was no longer the safest place in the universe. Beryl had said, "Ignorance only got your mother so far," Serenity hadn't understood that. "You were lucky," Beryl had told her. "All of your life before you were stolen and taken to Vegeta, you lived on pure luck." Someone could have killed Serenity just as easily as they killed her mother. She'd cut Beryl off by restating that she was, in fact, stolen by the Saiyans. Nearly a year and a half ago, her luck had run out.

"If they hadn't kidnapped you, you'd be dead today as well you little fool"

Serenity hadn't said a word after that. Beryl had ordered some attendants to take Serenity to her room, but she wouldn't budge. She just stood there, contemplating her aunt's words. Beryl had taken a glance at Vegeta, but didn't say a thing. Instead, she held her head high, and left Serenity,

"You'll have to handle this one on your own child," she said before the door slammed shut behind her.

Vegeta watched the tears pouring down the girl's face. He watched her fall to her knees and sob.

And he stood there. He held the door shut, tuning out all of the noise behind him.

Vegeta held that door for hours. It was in the early evening when Serenity pulled herself up from the ground. She hadn't cried the WHOLE time. She's talked to herself a little, held her arms, stayed still as stone until she erupted in tears again. She'd nearly screamed when she'd seen Vegeta at the door, staring at her through narrowed eyes. His back was significantly bruised by now. He'd leaned against the door the entire time, its marble sculptures of angels and the heavens stabbing him in the back as people relentlessly tried to enter the throne room.

He never allowed it though.

"Perhaps I should take you to the royal bedroom…" She said, though it was more so a question. Vegeta half nodded, seemingly displeased with what his niche had been the past few hours. She sighed heavily, nodded her head as well. They'd first returned to the ship to get their belongings, discovered that their companions had already departed to their respective rooms long ago. By now, Radditz had, with out a doubt, been beaten down by Rei for smothering her father.

There had been only silence for quite a long time. Vegeta was rather uncomfortable with it, but Serenity was off in her own world.

"We'll be stayed in my old bedroom," she said suddenly. Vegeta didn't respond. He didn't really care where he slept, just as long as Serenity wasn't crying like that again. If they were to stay in the royal bedroom, she'd be sobbing all night long…

It took forever to get Vegeta to Serenity's room. He'd stopped countless times, staring at the beauty of it all: stained glass windows, ceilings that might have touched the stars, library's filled with books upon books, gorgeous rooms and halls, lined with roses of red and white. Their garden flourished with more flowers than he knew existed. Fish, horses, rabbits…and foreign animals he knew nothing about!

Everywhere he turned; there was one wonder after another. Finally, Serenity gave up, dropping her bags in the hallway and asked the computer to find someone to pick them up for her.

"Luna P?" Vegeta had asked as Serenity's addressed the walls, and got a computer like response.

"She's built right into the palace. She regulates everything that goes on here." Serenity informed dryly. Vegeta nodded slowly, now just staring at the marble walls. Hours upon hours they wandered, and Vegeta drunk in every piece of it, never leaving a question unasked, even if Serenity's couldn't answer it. If Vegeta was this bad, Serenity's could only image how Mina was doing with Kakarotto.

Music was heard through the open windows of the surrounding of the palace, gaining Vegeta's attention once more. He peeked out, staring off at the new arrivals. Men and woman, dressed in glittering leaves and clothes, hair outstanding colors and eyes, bright and blue like a bug's.

"Nymph's…" Serenity said with a sigh, "Don't look into their eye's when they sing, you'll be dancing for hours." she said, waving them off and continuing on.

Vegeta was baffled. He'd seen countless species in his time, but these ones were so different. They said strange things and did strange things. There was tons of variety.

In a way, it was no different than his planet though. On Vegeta, there were many different people, but they all had one thing in common: They were all openly criminals. Here, it was the exact same things, only their true natures were hidden.

That was one thing he didn't like about this place. On Vegeta, you can trust a dishonest person to always be dishonest. But here, you never know when these so called honest people are going to stab you in the back.

* * *

When they finally arrived at Serenity's room they discovered the bags had beaten them there. It was defiantly a princess's room. The doorway made its own little foyer. There were white walls with pink carpeting. You could see two doors down the left wall; one a bathroom and the other a walk-in closet. The right wall though, only led to a corner. On the other side was the bed, which was the center of the room, but barely seen through the white sheer canopy. Opposite of the bed was the balcony, where white curtains hung to the floor. The bed, dressers and end tables were made of solid oak.

And there were stuffed animals.

Everywhere

* * *

Serenity didn't step up and speak at the funeral that night. The next couple of days went by like one giant blur for Vegeta. He never had time to train, though he couldn't recall what it was that kept him from doing so. Serenity wandered the halls, doing whatnot all day. Her senshi were often with her as well, cheering her up at any costs. Kakaotto was bouncing off the walls at a constant rate, but Vegeta hadn't seen much of Radditz.

"Speak of the devil," Vegeta mused to himself. He'd once again found himself wandering these endless halls when he stumbled upon none other than Radditz himself. The man adorned his usual Saiyan armor, but now sported an arm cuff with the symbol of Mars on it. Lucky for Radditz, Rei's father liked him very much. Rei, on the other hand, was quickly getting peeved at being ignored anytime her lover and her father were together. Luck remained on Radditz's side though, for Serenity had recently occupied much of Rei's time and attention.

And apparently she was occupying Radditz's time to. Radditz swayed slightly, revealing that Serenity was before him, eyes a little teary. The gruff solider sighed from exhaustion, obviously uneasy about whatever they were speaking of. He lifted his large hand, patting Serenity's shoulder and rubbing her arm gently.

"Radditz!" Vegeta called out. Both of them snapped to attention as Vegeta stared at them, mouth wide open. What had he done that for?

"Yes sire?" he inquired, bowing before his king. Vegeta hesitated, eyes darting back and forth for a moment.

"Rei" he blurted, "she wanted to see you," It was obvious that the two of them were baffled, but Radditz wasn't about to question him.

"Thank you," he managed, and scurried off in a hurry. Vegeta could have kicked himself as he watched the solider go. He sighed and turned to face Serenity, only to find that she was heading in the opposite direction.

He called out to her, but she didn't stop walking. So, after her he went! But she only quickened her pace. "Damn it!" he hollered, "Stop I say," still, she didn't! "Child?" he bellowed, "Child!" He burst up from the ground as she turned a corner, landing just as his hand came in contact with her arm, "For God Sakes turn around!"

He spun her around, but released the second he saw the tears in her eyes. She had flung herself at him now. It was like slow motion as she tied her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his chest, yet it all happened in the blink of an eye.

He heard his heart thud in his chest

Vegeta was staring with wide eyes at the two ondago's, wrapped with ribbons. She was clinging to him, and crying again.

"I don't know what to do!" She screamed. Outside, birds were chirping and there was a soft rumble from the townspeople. But all that was heard in their nearly vacant hallway was Serenity's muffled cries, "I don't know what to do…." She repeated. Vegeta's chest rose and fell heavily and his mouth was dry.

"Sere...Seren…" he breathed.

"I WON'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"

Serenity gasped as both of their heads jerked up. The walls were shaking!

"Was that Kakarotto?" Serenity asked. They looked at one another questioningly, and then took off down the hallways. Light was shining through the corridors from the ballroom.

"It's Mina." Vegeta noted. The young blonde was cowering away from her beloved at the top of the double staircase. Serenity fell to her knees beside her friend, holding her closely and rubbing the frightened girl's back. Vegeta bolted down the stairs however, where Kakarotto was hunched over, his powers radiating around him. It crackled and snapped, warning Vegeta away, but he pursued on.

"Kakarotto, you clown, what are you doing?" He yelled, but there was no response.

"Brother?" Vegeta looked up to see Radditz and Rei on the upper balcony. Radditz jumped down immediately.

"I can't get close to him," Vegeta hollered. Radditz joined Vegeta as they attempted to approach the boy.

"He's going to kill himself if he keeps that up!" Serenity screamed as Rei assisted her in getting Mina to her feet.

"Get the hell away from him!" Rei hollered. "He'll take you both with him!" They paid no heed to her words though, and dove in to snatch his arms, which were turned in to hug his chest. Their hands burned at Kakarotto's power tore off their skin. They lunged for him, holding onto his body tightly, yelling at him to stop and trying to contain his power waves.

"Kakarotto please!" Mina begged. "Please stop!" Vegeta and Radditz could feel Kakarotto's shoulder rise and fall with heavy breaths. He slowly looked up at Mina, and his power died down. Vegeta stood abruptly, sizing up the boy and preparing himself just in case he exploded like that again. He didn't though. Instead, he stood up, whipping some sweat away from his brow. His eyes were red and puffy, though he showed no signs of tears.

They watched as they boy left down a hallway, more than likely to the training hall. Radditz followed after silently. Mina didn't say anything at all as the tears overwhelmed her. Vegeta walked over, his bleeding hands of no concern to him as he lifted the young Venusarien into his arms and, with Rei and Serenity beside him, carried her to her room. He set her down inside, Rei immediately there to tend to her as the Ladies Amira and Aerlita arrived. Serenity stopped him at the door as he prepared to leave.

"I'll be late to bed," she said softly. Vegeta nodded.

Serenity wasn't that late though. Vegeta had just finished changing when she arrived, explaining that Mina really wanted to be left alone. Mina hadn't explained why Kakarotto had such a violent outburst, and wasn't going to.

"Radditz said nothing after he spoke with Kakarotto." Vegeta informed, having addressed the older brother about the situation earlier. Serenity nodded slowly, sighing heavily to herself and she made her way to the bathroom. Her head hung low for so many days now. Everyone was tired of seeing her so gloomy. Even she was sick of it. She just wanted to be happy again. Her mother was gone, and that was that.

* * *

Vegeta sat up abruptly when a knock came at their door early the following morning. Stuffed animals went flying in all directions as his upper body sprung up. The squeaky ones bounced off the bed posts, making themselves known. Vegeta fought his way out of the canopy, rubbing his groggy eyes as he quietly opened the door.

Beryl queered a brow at the boy, adorning only his nightwear. She crossed her arms, peeking over his head into the room.

"Is she ready yet?" the woman inquired. Vegeta cast a quizzing look, and then glanced into the room where his wife laid sleep.

…his _wife_…

…oh how strange that still was to say…

"Apparently not," He said, turning back to the displeased vixen. The woman shook her head,

"She was asked to meet with the council today, she…" the woman went on to explain more about her situation, but Vegeta drowned her out. He knew what was going on. They were debating weather Serenity would become the new queen or not. Apparently, they had not factored Vegeta in at all, or so his connections told him. They certainly didn't want a Saiyan ruler, and they knew he wouldn't leave his people without a king. For them, it seemed full-proof.

"I'll take her place," He said. Beryl was alarmed by this, tipping her head and stopping the door before he closed it on her. He was surprised by the woman's strength as she held it steady, her arms flexing with a great power. "I'll be ready much quicker, and I do believe I'll be of more use than she will in her condition." He stated. Beryl accepted this, and waited a few moments as the boy dressed. He emerged in his Saiyan armor and any Saiyan accessories he could find. Beryl mused to herself, but said nothing as they walked through the halls. She led him to the throne room, which he'd only been in once before. It was different now though. Now there were many other seats besides the royal throne, and it was bustling with people. Some looked on with confused expressions when Vegeta took what was suppose to be Serenity's seat, but most simply dismissed it. One delegate spoke up though,

"Milady," he hollered down to the queen. Many people quieted, listening in on what he had to say, "Where is her majesty Serenity?" He inquired. "We can't be expected to choose a ruler without the main candidate present.

"I will speak for her," Vegeta informed. The man laughed a bit, those who had listened in shaking their heads along with him,

"We don't work like that your highness," he said in a rather sassy tone of voice, "This is a democracy, Serenity shall speak for herself,"  
"Actually," Beryl interjected "Serenity is his wife, therefore she follows by the customs of his kingdom. And we must respect their culture," Brief, but to the point. Beryl sipped at her tea, her naturally defiant eyebrows lifted, eyeing the delegate dangerously. He scoffed, saying nothing to her comment as the meeting progressed.

Vegeta sat back, listening to these men and women as they disputed over a ruler. Beryl had apparently refused the crown. Next in line was Lady Yasmina of Venus. The goddess Selene, Serenity's grandmother, had given birth to Selenity, Beryl and Aphrodite. Selenity took over Lunaria, and Aphrodite became the Venusarien Queen, giving birth to her first son, Yandreon whom was supposedly going to take the throne of Venus, and then had Yasmina. This made Yasmina and Serenity cousins.

However, if both Serenity and Yasmina refused the throne, Yasmina would be left to either choose a new ruler or announce an election.

* * *

There were knocks at the door. Serenity moaned into her sheets. '_Go get the door Vegeta…_' her mind pleaded. She whined as the knocking continued, her hand reaching over to search for Vegeta's body, but it was nowhere to be found. She huffed, rolling over as the sheets spun around her. Her hands reached out to snatch the canopy, moving the material aside,

"Come in!" she called out. She struggled forward as she heard the door open, the sheets falling forward with her as she tumbled to the floor.

A small chuckle sounded through the room, "Good morning princess," A soft voice said. Serenity sat up abruptly at the male voice, covering herself quickly as she stared up at the man with a gasp,

"Endymion..."

* * *

Whew….that was mighty difficult.

I received a _review _recently that kind of made me laugh inside. I've been **accused** of forcing my _religion_ on my readers. The first thing that came to mind is: "but I'm **not** religious…." I believe in God and whatnot, but I'm no catholic and I've been to church probably **3** or **4** times in my entire life span. After that thought had **passed** the following was: "I was under the impression that fan fiction was based on an author's _own_ state of mind" So technically, they can write **whatever** their heart desires. If you don't like it, don't read it.

I just needed to get this across.

Again, sorry this chapter took so long to post. Hopefully, I'll be able to get chapters up much quicker now that summer is here, but I'm warning you, I work all the time to pay for my two trips this summer (my first vacation! Woot!), Then I have a photography class, driver's Ed (shoot me now) AND my own personal life.

Please be patient.


	9. Chapter Nine: Endymion

I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! T-T

Just so you all know, I've started something new! It's this same story, but with BG music and pictures. It's not updated as this one yet, but I'll let you know how it's progressed with each chapter I post on here!

Email me if you'd like the link because it won't let me post it on here for some reason!

* * *

Vegeta sighed heavily as he exited the throne room. Instead of returning to the princess's bedroom, he headed in the opposite direction, where the courtyard was. Acres and acres of grassland, garden and even a big old lake, made up the backyard of the palace. Lilly pads lined the rim of the lake until the trees hid the rest of it from his view. A frog jumped about, and birds flew around chirping like mad.

Vegeta growled as one landed on the post of the deck, _chirping_. He raised a hand to swat at it, but just as he was ready to bring his hand down a nearby pebble was flung at his target and the bird flew off. Vegeta looked down over the rail below him, seeing a young man, much older than he was, standing up against the stairs that led to the garden.

"Nice shot," Vegeta mused. The man laughed a little, watching as a few other birds swept by.

"I could never live here," the man mused, "These guys would drive me crazy" he continued just as another flew right by his head. Vegeta nodded in agreement, leaning his weight against the rail and staring out at the water. "You seemed rather upset in there," Vegeta looked down again, furrowing a brow in confusion. The man thumbed back toward the throne room. "I'm the Earthian delegate." He informed. Vegeta mused.

"They call themselves a _democracy_. Morons." Vegeta spat. The man laughed,

"Yea" the stranger nodded, "They have this all planned out. If her highness Serenity takes the throne and you stay here, you loose your land. If she leaves with you, you loose your place in the Silver alliance."

"Observant" Vegeta mocked. The man raised his brows at him as if to say 'watch it'.

"You could always live separately," he suggested, but then paused, "but what husband would accept being separated from his wife," Vegeta said nothing to that. Yes, the thought had crossed his mind, and he'd dismissed it just as quickly.

"Who would have thought it would actually happen," The man said, though more so to himself. "The Queen I mean. We all knew what a fool she was, but she'd lived that way for so long. I just hope lady Serenity's luck will last longer than her mothers-"  
"She doesn't need your human luck," Vegeta hissed. The man awoke from his thoughts and stared up at Vegeta. His eyes narrows, their midnight blue disappearing into black slits,

"Because she has you?" He inquired. Vegeta blinked with astonishment, his mouth falling dry for a moment as he processed the stranger's words.

"She takes fine care of herself," He spit out, nodding as if to ensure himself he was right. Now the stranger smirked in a very knowing fashion.

"Yes," he said, "she is quite beautiful. I've never met a woman quite like her." Vegeta said nothing to that. He didn't even look down. '_Woman huh_?' He'd never considered Serenity a _woman_. To him, she was just a child. "Sure, she has her moments," the man continued, "In fact she can be quite embarrassing," He laughed, folding his arms over his armored chest, shaking his head with a smile as if he were recollecting something. Vegeta wasn't sure if he was okay with that. "But there's just something that clicks about her-"

"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded. In the man's rant, Vegeta had walked down the steps and rounded the corner. This guy was quite a bit taller than him, with healthy tanned skin, a chiseled jaw and pure muscle seeping through his uniform. Not bad for a human.

"I told you," He insisted, "I am the Earthian Delegate-"

"You're name fool." Vegeta snapped.

"That is the third time you have cut me off so abruptly highness," The man said, his voice falling low and brows rising with irritation.

"My patience grows weary." Vegeta stated, holding back the temptation to make his statement a warning.

"I am Endymion," he finally said, "Prince of Earth, Son of the Goddess Geia." Vegeta huffed, unimpressed, "Oh," Endymion added, "And I'm Serenity's…_original_ fiancé."

…

After regaining his composer and shaking off that flabbergasted expression, Vegeta must have followed that man around for an hour or more. Endymion laughed the whole time, hurrying away and waving off people with courtesy. It was as if he was taunting Vegeta!

Eventually, he stopped; dead in his tracks. He turned around; eyes scanning the area to make sure no one were around. Vegeta practically flew at him, hand fisted and his face twisted with anger,

"You bastard, I'll rip you to pieces!" Vegeta threatened.

"So what it is you want to know that's made you follow me around this long?" Endymion asked. He wasn't laughing anymore. He was just standing there, eyes slightly narrowed as he patiently waited for a reply. But it never came. Vegeta stared at him with bewilderment. What had he been after all this time? He growled to himself. What was wrong with him lately? He had just wasted over an hour of his time for nothing. A piece of his life vanished out of stupidity. How much time had he really spent wasting away his life lately? He truly didn't know.

"If we were two ordinary men," Endymion suddenly said. He stared down at Vegeta, eyes glazed of emotions as he spoke, "If you and I had no politics or social icons to think of, then there would be a reckoning." Endymion pulled from his armor a piece of paper, and placed it in Vegeta's possession. "I'm sure you wouldn't want another man to have this." He said. And with a whirl of his cape, he began to walk away.

Vegeta looked at the paper in his palm, sizing up the picture. It was Serenity, probably a year or two younger than what she was now. Possibly right before she was stolen by his father.

Endymion had is reputation to think of. He was his nation's icon of peace. He was a symbol in this galaxy that would judge all other human beings. Honestly, if he and Endymion were to get in a brawl, it would be nothing to Vegeta. In Vegeta's culture, it would be perfectly fine; and society would accept it. Endymion on the other hand had many more responsibilities on his plate.

"Human!" Vegeta called out. The man stopped at the end of the hallway, "Endymion," he corrected. His hair swayed as he turned and he stood tall, holding a deep sense of valor with him. Vegeta inhaled sharply,

"Do you love her?" he asked. Endymion blinked for a moment, but then smiled softly, giving Vegeta a humorous wink.

"This is not something you need to worry yourself over." Vegeta snapped at this.

"I'll ask you again, do you love her?" For a second time, Endymion merely smiled,

"If I were to love her, it would be a waste of my time…" he began.

* * *

Serenity had retreated to the stables after her visitor had left. It was odd being in her own clothes again. She looked around at the familiar oak, smiling at the horses that knew her all too well.

To be truthful, she had been avoiding everyone lately. Aunt Beryl, Luna and the rest of her political party had been nothing but a great big pain in her butt, urging her to make her decision, and begin her work as Queen. Her court worked hard to compensate for her absence, but with Mina emotionally drained and Rei being nothing but a hothead as of late, they didn't have the brain power they required. Serenity felt guilt for her behavior. She felt useless. She was leaving a heavy burden on her friends and family while she retreated into her own little world.

Honestly, she was okay now. Her mother was gone, and she was okay with that. Now, her kingdom needed a ruler.

That's why Endymion had paid her a visit today. He'd come to straighten her out.

Serenity couldn't leave her people. It was in her blood to rule. It was her responsibility and hers alone. They needed her, and she was the only one left to wield the Imperiam Silver Crystal. Thought its whereabouts were a mystery as of lately.

She also knew that Vegeta couldn't stay here. If he were to, they planet would be easily taken advantage of. In fact, if she dilly-dallied much longer, Freeza would learn of Vegeta's absence, and who knows what the bastard would do.

The question presented: Could Serenity leave Vegeta?

It would be logical. He was needed there, and she was needed here. They were two different people, from two different worlds. Vegeta wouldn't have to worry about losing his life line. Serenity would be the ruler of the Silver Alliance, and she would ensure Vegeta still had his place in it. But there was one problem. It was first presented by Radditz the day of Kakarotto's outburst. But it was made clear by Endymion today. A factor she had missed before, but would effect the final decision.

"Princess?" Serenity awoke from her thoughts, looking up only to find herself in a very familiar scene. She gave a lop-sided smile as Kakarotto climbed down from one of the stables, pushing his sleeves up, like he normally does.

"How are you?" She asked softly. The boy smiled warmly at her.

"I'm horrible." He said. Serenity blinked for a moment, surprised by how honest he was.

"But why?" she asked. Kakarotto stared down at her, his dark eyes giving no signs of an answer.

"Mina," he stated simply, "It's over." Serenity's head fell into a bow and she acknowledged this. To be honest, she had no idea what went on between them. No one did. This was quite unusual really, for Mina couldn't keep something to herself if her very life depended on it. But this, she'd never uttered a word about. She'd concealed her pain inside of her as everyone watched her sink lower and lower into her own world of self-pity. And they were helpless to stop it. "I know about the curse." Kakarotto said. Again, Serenity only made a small acknowledgment.

The curse. When the 3 daughter's of Selene were celebrating the 16th birthday of Aphrodite, an intruder arrived. Selenity, the youngest of the three, escaped the curse though, for she came down with a fever that day.

Aphrodite was put under a trance, and when Beryl attempted to save her little sister, the both of them were forever cursed to never have true love. It would slip through their fingers, no matter what they did. And though Beryl, the mature woman she'd always been, had never let this affect her; it had passed down to both of Aphrodite's children.

Serenity couldn't understand Mina's pain, but she respected it.

"I think it's a load of bull," Kakarotto spat. Serenity lifted her head, mouth wide open to defend her dear friend, but his shaky eyes bid her to hold her tongue as he spoke, "I don't care about all that." He said. He never cried. Kakarotto's hands fisted and his shoulders rose as fell as he shook, but he never cried. "I just want to be with her. That's all that matters to me" Serenity hesitated. What could she possibly say? Was there even an answer to give him at all? If she were him, what would she do?

Serenity didn't know.

"I'm sorry," She said. Her eyes were welling with tears. "You love her?" she asked. Her voice was breaking, which obviously surprised Kakarotto.

"Yes," he answered softly. He leaned down, staring at her with questioning eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"No," Serenity said truthfully. "I don't want to see Mina in pain like this." Kakarotto huffed to himself.

"It's more than that," he said. Serenity could have kicked him, for he was right. "and I'm sorry I can not help you." Serenity murmured a thank you, rubbing her nose and blinking away any unshed tears. Kakarotto stepped away from her and headed toward the door. He seemed tense and uneasy. He stopped for a moment, staring out at the palace,

"I'm not going to just give up." He stated sternly, "I don't care about some stupid curse. I'm strong enough, I can handle it." Serenity shook her head with dismay. No, he'd only be hurting Mina more. "I don't need to hear it Serenity!" Kakarotto snapped. Shocked, the young blonde's eyes went wide. Though, he'd probably heard it all before. He probably knew exactly what she was about to say.

"I know it's the right thing" he said, "but then again, its not. Either way she suffers," he turned to smile at Serenity, teary-eyed. "So why not just shoot for what we want. Sure, it hurts more, but ya never know," he said with a wide grin, "we might get lucky or something,"

Again, Serenity found herself crying. Her heart was warm as he spoke.

Love hurts. It's blind and makes people do crazy and utterly stupid things. It's probably the absolute worst thing that could happen to a person. That knowledge was universal.

But, it's also okay. If you loved someone, then that was it. No if's and's or but's.

It gets hard. People screw up, they get jealous, money gets tight, war comes, and its nature to not getting along with other people sometimes, no matter how close you are.

And sometimes, it doesn't work out.

But, if you're courteous and polite with the all powerful force called love, then it'll be okay in the end. Somehow, you just have to believe it'll be okay.

As Kakarotto left, Serenity called out her blessings to him. It was the least she could do.

As he left her view, Serenity's ears picked up on a large boom somewhere in the stables followed by some clatter. She turned to face the entrance, only to see Vegeta standing there. He was hunched over a little and panting heavily. He had run here, no doubt. How long had he been looking for her? His eyes were narrowed slightly as he stared up at her.

"Vegeta?" Serenity questioned, utterly surprised. She approached him and untied the bow from her hair, running it down his face to pick up some of the sweat. He seemed surprised by this and quickly stood tall. He was staring at her very intently. '_What is going on with him?_' She wondered. He was towering over her, standing much too close for comfort. She took a step back, her face showing her uneasiness. "Hey…" she greeted nervously, studying him as if she were skeptical of his sanity.

And right now, he was too.

"I want a divorce!" he shouted. Like, _literally_ shouted.

"What?" Serenity inquired. Maybe he **had** lost his mind! His voice sounded like a young boy struggling with puberty! His face was slightly red, and his body: stiff.

"You heard me!" he insisted. "Divorce," he repeated, his cheeks puffing with anger, "Now,"

Serenity exhaled sharply over and over again.

"No," she said. His face fell with disbelief for a moment, and then he huffed,

"What do you mean "no"?" he exclaimed.

"Exactly what I said: no!" She snapped with her hands fisted on her hips.

"If I want one, I don't need **your** permission!" He insisted triumphantly. Serenity queered a brow,

"Then _why_ are you _asking_ me?" she crossed her arms and smiled smugly at him. Vegeta merely huffed.

"You need to understand this," he said. His shoulders squared, and his eyes became firm. No more yelling and no more goofing around. "We are two different people. We stand for very different things. We do not belong together," His head lowered and his focus faded, as if he were speaking to himself. Birds still chirped outside with the whistle of the wind in the trees. But Serenity's heart thud heavily in her ears. And each time it beat, the world went deaf. The sun flooded in so clearly that the dust particles in the air glistened around them. "We do not love each other".

Serenity felt herself exhale heavily. She felt, heartbroken. '_Why?_' Her mind screamed. After all the hell this whole ordeal had put her through, how could he just give it all up? She felt furious! Inside, her heart twisted. She felt tears wanting to rise. Her eyes began to water.

"Why..." she murmured softly. Vegeta's ears perked ever so slightly,

"What?"

"**Bastard**!" As if in a heartbeat, Serenity shouted as loud as her lungs would allow. And a moment later, her palm began to burn.

She looked up at Vegeta, horrified. She'd just slapped him, for the second time. Right across the face. On his cheek was a mark beginning to swell and redden. This time, she didn't think he'd be so lenient on her. '_Oh God…_'

In that moment, Serenity prayed.

Oh boy _did_ she pray. If she wasn't frozen in place she would have run for her life. But no. She couldn't even cower. She was trapped under a hateful glare. He was snarling violently. His eyes were dark and his muscles flexed. He raised both fists. Serenity watched as if it were all slow motion. They came down at her sides, slamming against the wall behind her. She could only yelp with fright as his weight forced her back and his hands banged deafeningly beside her head. They were embedded deep into the metal partitions. His chest thud against her and she found herself trapped between the wall and Vegeta's body. She whimpered, biting down on her lip.

"I am so sorry Vegeta." She pleaded.

"_Sorry_ won't save you woman." He announced,

"You scared me!" she screamed. Serenity looked up at him with watery eyes, filled with furry. "I don't want you to leave! I don't want to give up!" she exclaimed. Vegeta was silent for a moment before a growl rumbled in his chest.

"You're not a child anymore." He said. Vegeta snatched her by the chin, lifting her eyes to look at him. "You are very much a woman," Serenity was taken completely aback by this, "Now are you mine?" he demanded. She hesitated. "Are you mine? Are you _my_ woman? Do you **want** to be together?" His fist once again slammed against the wall "Bloody hell!" he hollered, turning away from her, and kicking the ground while ruffling his hair, as if it would scramble his thoughts back into place.

Behind him, Serenity's pounding heart began to calm. She slid down the wall to her ankles, her hand resting on her breast which rose heavily.

"I won't force you-"

"You're not." Vegeta shook his head. He turned, ever so casually, looking her straight in the eye with a calm stare. "We will stay married?" Serenity nodded, as did he. "And you are mine?" he asked. He waited this time. Waited intently. She nodded again.

Vegeta released a breath that only Serenity realized he was holding. He offered a hand and raised her to her feet. They began to leave the stables, Serenity following him a mere second behind.

It wasn't awkward, but rather: really strange. He'd wanted a divorce, and she found herself furious over it. She'd done something very stupid, but they say people do stupid things when they're in love…

She chose not to quote herself on that at the moment.

What kind of stupid things do people do? She always thought it meant embarrassing themselves in front of a crowd or something. Not saying and acting things that hurt the person you loved…

Love. Twice that word presented itself to her and not even 2 minutes had passed.

Her hand reached out, and grasped firmly onto his. He stared at it, and queered a brow, and for a moment she thought he would reprimand her. But instead, they just continued on, and she allowed him to lead her wherever it was he was going. Her hear beat heavily the whole way.

Eventually, that led to Serenity's room. She was thoroughly surprised when they entered the room together, for she had figured he'd leave to go do whatnot. It seemed as though he always had something to do; some kind of deal to make or problem to discuss. Their walk had progressed quite silently. Serenity moved to walk away, but Vegeta drew her back. She stared up at him with a dazed look as he leaned again the door. With one hand entwined with hers, he kept her at arm's length, and with the other hand, he locked the door. Endymion had really screwed him up in the head. He made him wonder what was right and what was wrong. But he also made him realize one thing: That right and wrong didn't matter. All that mattered was…

"We'll work it out one way or another," he stated, quite randomly. She stared at him with inquiry. "It doesn't matter how the hell we do it." He said firmly. Serenity nodded softly. There were a million options. And if it meant trying them all, then so be it. Serenity smiled inside. Endymion had made her realize that.

The night had progressed quite silently. They set out their night clothes, and did all the ritual things they usually did. Vegeta had been acting quite funny though. Serenity had asked him over and over again what on Earth was on his mind, but he'd brushed her off. Told her not to worry about it.

Darkness had fallen, and Serenity headed to the bathroom.

"Serenity!" The young blonde turned curiously. Vegeta had a strange look on his face, as if he were uncertain about something.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Did you," he began. But he was hesitating, debating the question,

"Yes?" she encouraged.

"Did you want children?" he asked. Serenity wasn't sure if she'd gasped or not, but she sure knew she was blushing bright red. She immediately looked to the floor. "Like an heir I mean," he spat out. She heard him grunt with frustration, "Never mind. Forget I asked-"

"Yes," she said, cutting him off. Vegeta looked up shyly.

They had to ask themselves, how weird did it really get after that?

Vegeta had shivered as Serenity's soft hands pealed off his undershirt.

She'd removed his gloves in the same innocent and nervous fashion.

She'd been far to scared to remove his slacks, but he managed that just fine.

She'd blushed profusely, trying to divert her virgin eyes from his body.

Vegeta's hands shook at first. He'd trying to reach around her and undo her dress, but failed. She reached to do it herself, but he stopped.

Leaning his forehead against hers, he took a long, deep breath.

He became gentle as the night wind. And her dress fell to her feet. His hands remained on her waist, far to embarrassed to touch anywhere else.

He'd never felt so eager for anything in his life. All of that shit about not being good enough. About saving himself for perfection was gone. Because, what could get more perfect that Serenity?

They found themselves standing nude before one another. Vegeta looped an arm around her and cradled her against him, lifting her up princess-style. He laid her on the bed, and drew back the canopy. Laying over her, he leaned on his elbows. She was shaking a bit. Her hands reached up to touch his face softly. He turned and kissed her finger tips. Her soft hands fell against his neck and he felt his chest brush hers. They both felt a soft, but sudden jolt.

With a large gulp, he leaned down. She tried to responded, but their lips never met. They both hesitated.

Vegeta groaned to himself, rolling off to the side. He knew this wasn't about simply pleasing himself. And he also knew this wasn't about simply producing an heir. He wanted this because…because of her.

"I'm sorry," Serenity whispered. Vegeta looked down at her, only to find her crying. He looked away quickly,

"Don't do that," came his growl "It's not time yet." He said. Lifting the bed sheets, he turned to her. And without asking, pressing their bodies together. "You know I always get what I want." He said. Her head rested against the crook of his neck, and then finally relaxed.

"I know," Serenity said softly. This was so strange for the both of them. But that night, they found contentment in lying in one another's arms.

* * *

Morning brought a knock at the door. Serenity whined, before finally sitting up, only to realize she wasn't wearing anything. Vegeta woke, reaching for her warmth and growing irritated when it wasn't there. He sat up as well to find Serenity drawing the sheets to her chest. She blushed brightly under his gaze as he studied her body in the light.

Another knock came at the door. Serenity perked, mouth open to respond, but Vegeta clamped it shut.

"The door is locked," he whispered. "Ignore it." Serenity looked at him with astonishment, but nodded. They plopped back down on the bed, and soon, Serenity found herself giggling. She muffled it against his chest, finding it harder and harder to contain with every knock. "You'd think they'd get the hint" Vegeta sneered.

"Vegeta! Serenity! Open this door or I swear I'll break it down!" They both looked at one another, slightly confused and a bit discouraged. It was her Aunt's voice, and she sounded rather angry. "5 seconds Serenity!" she bellowed. "4"

"Shit," Vegeta spat, leaping off the bed to snatch his clothes. "3" he slipped on the blanket, falling on his rear end "2" he snatched up their clothes, bringing them to Serenity to try and sort them, "1".

And Beryl did as promised. Vegeta's eyes rolled as the locked busted open with a blast from Beryl's hands. Behind her was a little crowd of councilors, who all gasped. Vegeta growled, holding the blanket up to Serenity and standing in front of her possessively.

Beryl's arm flew into the air and she sighed with exasperation. "You've slept in, again" she snapped. Turning away she closed the door on the councilors.

"Out woman," Vegeta snarled.

"Oh poor baby," The fiery woman mocked, "embarrassed that I can see you hinny?" This only furthered Vegeta's growls and hisses. "Please" the queen said with the roll of the eyes. This bull shit cannot go on any longer," she said, pacing around the bed with her arms crossed over her chest. "I need an answer from you two. Serenity, are you or are you not going to take this throne?" she demanded. Vegeta felt her hands shake and grip into his biceps.

"Yes, I am" she said quietly. Beryl nodded.

"Good," she concluded, "Vegeta. Freeza knows you're no longer on your home planet. And he knows about the death of Serenity's mother." He approached him, stared boldly at them both, "I don't know what ties you have with that beast but it ends. That creature with not be shedding blood under the name of the Silver alliance." Vegeta snarled, teeth flashing,

"It is none of your concern-"

"He is an abomination!" Beryl cried. Serenity sighed heavily,

"I agree," she said, looking at Vegeta with pleading eyes, "He killed your father Vegeta. I saw it happen! You can't just-" Serenity yelped as Vegeta tossed her back against the bed and pushed his way past Beryl. He pulled on his pants, turning to them both as Beryl pulled her niece back up.

"Mind yourself," he said with a finger pointed at his wife. "You, girl-"

"Go fuck yourself Vegeta," Serenity snapped. Taken so back, Vegeta did nothing as Serenity pulled her dress over her head and left the room. Beryl awoke him from his astonishment with an amused laugh.

"Well," she said, "I think we solved our problem!" And with that, she left, her mocking laughter echoing down the halls.

* * *

Thoughts? 


End file.
